Back In Time
by rerudo95
Summary: Kim Jongin, seorang dokter muda, yang harus mengulang waktu karena suatu hal.
1. Chapter 1

**Back in Time**

KAISOO as main pair, EXO member and OC

T - M, GS.

Author by rerudo95

Author notes :

Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul. Aku penulis baru disini. Mohon bantuannya.

Entah apa aku cocok disebut author karena sebenernya aku masih banyak kurangnya. I'm Kaisoo Hardshiper. Jadi mayoritas FF yang aku buat adalah Kaisoo as main pair. Dan untuk saat ini masih nulis khusus GS. Jadi harap yang benci GS gak usah baca daripada ntar nambah dosa karena bash saya.

Gomawo chingudeul.

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain juga mohon dimaklumi, saya tahu cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot. J

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

 **Prolog**

Jumat, 21 Mei 2016

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan berukura terlihat seorang pria memakai jas putih tengah berkonsentrasi penuh dengan buku di tangannya. Wajahnya yang rupawan sesekali mengerut ketika ia membaca istilah asing atau pembahasan yang sulit. Pria bernama Kim Jongin itu membubuhkan semacam catatan kecil sebagai pelengkap di sela-sela kosong buku tersebut.

Profesinya sebagai seorang dokter bedah membuatnya harus benar-benar pintar dan cekatan. Pekerjaannya berhubungan dengan nyawa sehingga ia tak boleh main-main. Ia tak boleh berhenti belajar meskipun ia telah menjadi dokter senior.

Ketenangan yang terjadi selama dua jam ini terusik ketika seseorang memasuki ruangannya dengan tergesa. Jongin mendongak dan menemukan Do Kyungsoo, rekan kerja juga tunangannya, tengah berdiri tegap di depan mejanya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, sangat berbeda dengan biasanya. Kini mata elangnya tertuju pada amplop coklat yang di peluk erat wanita itu.

" Ada apa? ", tanya nya ketika Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bersuara. Malahan ia menatap Jongin dengan berbagai emosi yang sama sekali tak bisa Jongin pahami. Wajah itu memerah dan nafas terenggal. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca dan bengkak. Jelas terlihat jika wanita itu telah menangis sebelumnya.

' bugh ', suara dentuman terdengar cukup keras ketika Kyungsoo melemparkan amplop yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja Jongin. Tanpa bertanya pria itu membuka dan melihat isinya. Ada puluhan foto yang di ambil secara diam-diam. Ia tahu persis siapa, kapan dan dimana foto itu di ambil. Karena pria yang ada dalam foto itu adalah dirinya.

" Apa kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu? ", suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar. Membuat rasa bersalah semakin menusuk relung hati Jongin yang paling dalam.

" Itu memang aku. ", jawabnya singkat. Menyadari sepenuhnya jika ia telah menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam pada hati wanita itu.

" Kau masih mencintainya. ", Jongin tak perlu menjawab karena itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Melainkan pernyataan yang sama sekali tak bisa ia bantah. Karena memang begitu kenyataannya. Keduanya hanya saling menatap, membuat kesunyian itu semakin menyayat hati sang wanita.

" Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Pernahkah kau mencintaiku? Walau hanya sedikit? ", Kyungsoo meremas tangannya sendiri. Menatap manik mata yang menjeratnya dengan perasaan was-was. Satu menit, pria itu masih terdiam. Hanya menunjukkan ekspresi dingin yang sejujurnya lebih dari cukup untuk bisa Kyungsoo mengerti.

" Jangan dijawab. Aku tak mau mendengar apapun yang kau katakan. ", ujar Kyungsoo sambil berbalik. Ia hendak keluar dari ruangan itu namun suara berat Jongin kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Sekaligus mematikan detak jantungnya. Sedikit hiperbolis, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang pecah.

" Kau yang datang padaku. Aku tak pernah memintamu datang Kyungsoo. "

" Aku tahu. Maaf karena memaksamu melangkah sejauh ini Jongin-ssi. Maaf karena melibatkanmu dalam cinta sepihak ini. Aku permisi. ", ucapan Kyungsoo mengakhiri semuanya. Jongin terpaku di tempat duduknya. Bukankah ini yang seharusnya terjadi sejak dulu?

Ia meremas foto dirinya yang tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Seharusnya ia merasa lega. Ia tak lagi harus berada dalam hubungan sepihak. Tak lagi harus membohongi Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu tulus. Seseorang yang sudah datang dan mengobati luka hatinya. Seharusnya ia senang karena tak ada lagi penghalang baginya untuk kembali pada seseorang yang masih sangat ia cintai.

Tapi mengapa seolah ada sesuatu yang diambil paksa darinya saat Kyungsoo mengucapkan hal itu? Mengapa rasanya begitu kosong? Nafasnya terengah untuk beberapa saat. Terasa berat seolah ada beban yang ditaruh tepat di atas dadanya.

Dengan kasar Jongin melonggarkan dasinya. Bersandar pada kursi kerjanya hingga terdorong kebelakang. Meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak memedulikan Kyungsoo lagi. Ia hanya berfokus pada hubungannya dengan wanita yang kini sudah kembali padanya.

Jongin menggeram merasa dirinya sudah terlalu jahat pada Kyungsoo.

Telpon diruang kerjanya berbunyi. Membuat Jongin berhenti melamun. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan itu. Takut jika ada sesuatu yang penting.

" Kim seongsaengnim. Ada pasien kecelakaan yang perlu operasi darurat. ", ucap kepala perawat yang juga bertugas dengannya hari ini. Jongin mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan apapun masalahnya barusan. Ia berjalan cepat menemui suster Ahn.

" Bagaimana kondisinya? "

" Ada dua korban. Pengendara truk hanya mengalami luka ringan dan shock. Tetapi korban lainnya keadaanya cukup parah. Kepala sebelah kanannya mengalami pendarahan dan tangan kirinya lumpuh. Jadi kemungkinan. "

" Pendarahan selaput otak akut. Apakah dokter Do masih ada disini? Tolong minta dia menjadi asistenku untuk operasi ini. Dia ahlinya. "

" Itu. ", Jongin menatap suster Ahn dengan bingung. Namun melihat raut wajah itu ia berubah menjadi kuatir. Ia merasa cemas tanpa bisa di cegah. Kata tidak ia gemakan berulang kali didalam kepalanya.

" Korban yang tadi saya maksud adalah Do seongsaengnim. ", bagai mendengar bumi runtuh, Jongin segera berlari menuju ruang gawat darurat. Tangannya gemetar melihat tubuh mungil itu berbaring tak berdaya di atas bangsal. Kemeja baby blue nya penuh dengan darah, nafasnya tersenggal sehingga ia harus di topang dengan masker oksigen.

" Kyungsoo. ", mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Rasa nyeri menghantam kepalanya saat cahaya masuk menerobos retina matanya. Ia ingin sekali bicara namun rasanya terlalu sulit.

" Kyungsoo. Kau bisa dengar aku? Kyungsoo!"

" Kim seongsae. Kita harus segera membawanya ke ruang operasi. Tekanan darahnya tetus menurun. Bisa berbahaya. ", teriak suster Ahn saat kembali memeriksa alat vital Kyungsoo. Jongin memperhatikan bagaimana mata itu ingin kembali tertutup.

" Kyungsoo bertahanlah. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. ", teriaknya panik sebelum membiarkan suster perawat membawa Kyungsoo pergi. Ketika ia berbalik ia melihat tuan Do yang berdiri cukup jauh dari pintu. Jongin berlari kecil menghampiri pria paruh baya itu.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo? ", suara tuan Do begitu tenang. Sangat berbeda dengan matanya yang terlihat sangat kuatir.

" Saya akan menyelamatkannya Hwajangnim."

" Geurae. Aku percayakan dia padamu. "

Jongin berlari menyusul yang lain. Ikut mendorong sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

" Jo..jo..jongin-ssi. ", Jongin mengangkat tangannya. Meminta yang lain untuk berhenti sejenak. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bisa mendengar suara lirih Kyungsoo. Nampaknya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Jika terjadi sesuatu... tolong katakan pada ayahku... aku sangat menyesal. "

" Apa yang kau katakan? "

" Aku... ada kunci cadangan didalam tasku. Ada sebuah kotak di bawah ranjang. Berikan itu pada ayahku. "

" Jangan bicara lagi. Ayo kita segera ke ruang operasi. "

" Ku mohon. "

" Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! ", bentak Jongin. Marah karena kepesimisan wanita itu. Tak ada yang bisa di lakukan seorang dokter sehebat apapun jika pasiennya pun tak ingin bertahan hidup.

" Kau ingin meninggalkan ayahmu sendirian? Hanya kau yang ia punya sekarang. ", Kyungsoo meremas tangannya lemah. Tangan itu begitu dingin sehingga ia meremasnya balik. Mencoba menyalurkan semua kehangatan yang ia punya.

" Sekarang hanya percayalah kau akan baik-baik saja. ", ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum masuk keruang operasi.

...

Dari ratusan operasi yang pernah ia lakukan. Operasi kali inilah yang begitu menguras tenaga nya. Ia sempat panik ketika jantung Kyungsoo berhenti berdetak saat operasi tengah berlangsung. Untunglah ia berhasil membawa detak jantung itu kembali. Dan kini operasi sudah berakhir. Kyungsoo sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan biasa dan sejak saat itu Jongin tak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Keadaan Kyungsoo stabil. Namun satu hal masih harus di lewati. Kyungsoo harus berhasil melewati masa kritisnya hingga operasinya bisa di nyatakan sukses.

Tadi ia bertanya bagaimana kronologi kecelakaan Kyungsoo. Ternyata kecelakaan itu terjadi di depan rumah sakit. Saat Kyungsoo hendak menyebrang, tiba-tiba sebuah truk hilang kendali dan menabrak mobil Kyungsoo. Setelah di selidiki ternyata rem nya putus karena sudah aus.

Jongin duduk dengan resah melihat waktu yang terus bergerak maju. Dua belas jam adalah masa kritis yang harus Kyungsoo lewati. Jika sampai saat itu Kyungsoo belum juga sadar, maka secara medis ia dinyatakan koma. Situasi dimana hidup setara dengan kematian.

Jongin merasa ada sesuatu yang menggerogoti hatinya setiap pemikiran-pemikiran buruk melintasi pikirannya. Hantaman besar saat ia mengingat kembali percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo.

' Pernahkah kau mencintaiku? Walau hanya sedikit? ', pertanyaan itu menghantuinya hingga sekarang. Bagaimana perasaannya sebenarnya untuk Kyungsoo?

Jika saja ia tahu jawabannya sejak awal, akankah ia bisa menghentikan kecelakaan itu? Jika saja ia menahan Kyungsoo barang lima menit lebih lama, akankah orang lain yang mengalami kecelakaan itu? Masih banyak kata jika yang ia sadari tak akan bisa merubah kenyataan.

Saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu dan berdoa Kyungsoo segera sadar. Memastikan wanita itu baik-baik saja. Jika memang nantinya mereka akan tetap berakhir, maka biarlah cerita mereka berakhir. Namun jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Ia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri karena hal ini.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya memainkan jemari lentik Kyungsoo. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Kyungsoo hingga ia bisa melihat goresan pecahan kaca di pipi bulat gadis itu. Hatinya terluka lagi, wajah ayu Kyungsoo nampak begitu pucat seolah tak bernyawa. Dan ini semua karena salahnya. Ini semua karena dirinya.

...

Jongin terbangun dengan tubuh kaku yang sangat menyiksa. Diluar tampak begitu terang sehingga ia harus menyipitkan matanya. Sesuatu yang kosong menarik perhatiannya. Matanya terbuka sempurna dan kantuknya menghilang saat melihat ranjang di hadapannya kosong. Rapi seolah tak pernah terpakai.

Langsung saja ia berdiri. Sedikit mengumpat karena ototnya yang kaku. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia harus mencari dimana Kyungsoo dipindahkan. Baru saja ia akan memegang kenop, namun pintu bercat putih itu terlebih dahulu terbuka.

" Kim seongsaengnim. Kau sudah bangun? ", Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya. Ia berjalan tersendat menghampiri seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia meloloskan nafas dengan keras saat tangannya mendarat sempurna di atas bahu wanita yang menunjukkan ekspresi blank khasnya.

Kelegaan memenuhi rongga dadanya membuat nafasnya terasa lebih ringan. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan kembali ia rasakan. Sedangkan yang dipeluk tampak bingung meski kini wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam.

" Jongin ssi, ada apa? ", tanya nya bingung. Namun Jongin hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Jongin ssi. Hwajangnim memanggil kita. ", ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hwajangnim? ", tanya Jongin memastikan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Sepertinya karena operasi kemarin. Ada dua kemungkinan, hwajangnim akan memarahi kita atau mengajak kita makan siang. "

" Operasi? "

" Ya. Untunglah tuan Lee sudah sadar jadi kita tidak terkena masalah. "

" Tuan Lee siapa? ", Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Merasa aneh dengan kelinglungan Jongin.

" Yang putra menteri keuangan itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? ", tanya Kyungsoo kuatir.

Jongin merasa dejavu. Kilasan kejadian yang sama membuatnya yakin jika ia telah melalui hal yang sama. Bahkan rasanya mustahil menganggap kejadian tadi malam hanya sebatas mimpi. Jongin menatap sekelilingnya, mencoba memastikan dirinya berada dimana. Bahkan ia harus menggigit bibir dalamnya hingga berdarah untuk memastikan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang nyata. Tapi hasilnya, semua nyata. Bukan ilusi atau mimpi.

" Aku baik. ", jawabnya ragu.

" Kalau begitu ayo. "

" Kau duluan saja. Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu. ", kilah Jongin. Ia masih bingung. Untuk memastikan ia memeriksa arlojinya. Matanya membelalak melihat tanggal yang tertera disana. Masih belum puas ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Tanggal, hari dan waktunya sama.

Rabu, 11 Mei 2016, pukul 08.47

Sebagai penentu terakhir, Jongin mencoba memeriksa log panggilan ataupun pesan masuk dan keluar. Terakhir ia melakukan panggilan benar hari Selasa, 10 Mei 2016 pukul 21.05, tepat sebelum ia melakukan operasi dadakan itu.

Jongin butuh beberapa menit untuk menenangkan diri.

' Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? '

Next or Stop?


	2. Chapter 2

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu semua karna ketidaksengajaan. :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot. J

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

 **Chapter 1.**

 **What** **'** **s happened?**

Kim Jongin adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi. Tak hanya dengan rekan sesama dokternya. Ia bahkan berhasil menjadi dokter favorit dikalangan para direktur dan pemegang saham. Kemampuannya tak diragukan lagi. Diumurnya yang baru mencapai 29 tahun ia berhasil menjadi dokter bedah profesional. Sikapnya yang tegas, otaknya yang encer dan kerjanya yang cekatan. Ia benar-benar dokter yang hebat.

Tak hanya itu, Jongin juga menjadi idola dikalangan wanita. Wajahnya yang tampan, dengan mata setajam elang, rahangnya yang tegas seperti terpahat sempurna, bibirnya yang tebal dan seksi. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan atletis. Punggung yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk, bahu lebar dimana semua wanita ingin menyandar disana. Tak kalah sempurna kaki yang panjang dan ramping. Jongin masih sasaran kegilaan wanita saat ini.

Namun sayang sikapnya sangat dingin. Ia sopan, tidak sombong. Tapi wajahnya selalu datar. Senyumnya hanya senyum formal, bukan sesuatu yang tulus dari hati. Sorotan matanya juga dingin, seperti tak pernah tersentuh kehangatan yang orang sebut dengan kasih sayang.

Menurut gosip yang beredar, sebenarnya dulu Jongin tidak seperti itu. Jongin adalah pribadi yang hangat dan easy going. Namun karena putus cinta ia berubah jadi seperti ini. Benar kata orang, cinta pertama memang selalu membekas dihati.

Meskipun terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya, masih banyak wanita yang berlomba menarik perhatian Jongin. Entah terang-terangan, maupun sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan dari semua yang mendekati Jongin, Do Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang terpilih. Mereka resmi bertunangan setahun yang lalu. Namun dengan suatu alasan yang tak diketahui, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Yang tahu hanya kedua orang tua Jongin, ayah Kyungsoo, dan sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo. Teman Jongin, tak ada yang mengetahui apakah Jongin memiliki teman atau tidak.

Bukankah sudah ku katakan Jongin sangat dingin?

Perlukah kita membahas hubungan mereka barang sedikit? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo adalah teman kuliah. Sepantaran, bahkan ulangtahun mereka hanya berselang satu hari. Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa pindahan, ia bergabung di Uneversitas Korea pada semester ke tiga. Saat itu Jongin sudah berubah menjadi manusia es.

Kyungsoo yang bagaikan peri kecil mendatangi Jongin pertama kali. Tentu saja bukan hal baik yang ia dapatkan. Hanya tatapan dingin dan ia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Padahal saat itu Kyungsoo tengah kebingungan dengan peta kampus. Namun bukannya tersinggung, Kyungsoo malah jatuh cinta.

Bukan perkara mudah membuat Jongin melihat keberadaanya. Butuh waktu satu semester untuk membuat Jongin membalas sapaannya. Butuh waktu satu tahun untuk Kyungsoo bisa memiliki nomor kontak Jongin dikontak ponselnya. Dan butuh satu kelulusan sempurna untuk bisa menjadikan Jongin kekasih hatinya.

Perjuangan yang berat terbayar. Meski Jongin masih tampak enggan padanya. Pernah suatu kali dengan keras kepala ia berteriak pada Jongin di tengah derasnya hujan.

" Bukan sekarang. Ku harap suatu hari nanti kau akan membuka hatimu untukku. Sampai saat itu aku akan terus menunggumu. "

Pada nyatanya ia hanya wanita lemah yang menyedihkan.

Begitulah kira-kira hubungan mereka hingga sekarang. Tak ada yang berubah. Mungkin hanya sedikit karena kini Kyungsoo tampak lelah menghadapi Jongin. Mungkin kisah cintanya hanya akan seperti Peterpan dan Tinkerbell.

Suatu saat Peterpan akan bertemu Wendy dan Tinkerbell akan bertemu dengan Terence. Entahlah. Tak ada yang tahu akhir kisah seseorang meskipun itu kisah dirinya sendiri.

...

Kyungsoo terperanjat di kursinya ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya keras. Sumpah, ia sangat mengantuk pagi ini. Ia baru saja melewati masa yang tak pernah ingin ia ulangi lagi seumur hidupnya. Mengoperasi seorang anak menteri yang memiliki kelainan dan tidak boleh sembarang orang menyentuhnya. Sayangnya ia harus melakukannya, dokter anak itu sedang cuti bulan madu, dan nyamanya di pertaruhkan saat itu. Sebagai seorang dokter ia tentu saja tak bisa tinggal diam.

" Ada apa? ", tanyanya sebal. Ia memandang Chaeyeon dengan tampang mengantuk.

" Kau dalam masalah besar. ", Kyungsoo mengernyit. Masalah apa? Anak menteri itu sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan bahkan sekarang sudah sadar. Itulah mengapa akhirnya ia bisa merasa mengantuk. Ketegangannya sudah menghilang.

" Hwajangnim memanggilmu dan Kim seongsae. Mungkin karena operasi tadi malam. Kau tidak akan dipecatkan? "

" Appa? ", ulangnya. Ia tak yakin, tapi memang bertemu dengan Kepala Rumah Sakit yang adalah ayahnya sendiri memang tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Ada dua kemungkinan ketika seorang dokter bisa masuk dan berbicara dengannya. Mendapat promosi, atau tertangkap berbuat kesalahan. Apa yang di lakukannya adalah kesalahan? Kyungsoo pikir tidak. Ayahnya pasti akan bertindak sama seperti dirinya.

" Lebih baik kau cepat kesana. Oh jangan lupa Kim seongsaengnim. Aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. "

" Baiklah. "

Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jongin. Pikirnya itu adalah hal yang paling efektif untuk saat ini. Tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

" Apa kau mencari Kim seongsae? ", tanya suster Ahn sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh menuju ruangan Jongin.

" Ye. Apa Anda melihatnya? "

" Tadi aku melihatnya pergi keruang VVIP nomor 12. Saat ingin bertanya ku lihat Kim seongsaengnim tertidur. Mungkin ia lelah. "

" Terimakasih infonya Ahn ahjumma. ", ucapnya. Segera berlari menuju tempat yang suster Ahn bilang. Sedikit heran mengapa Jongin berada disana.

Kyungsoo memelankan langkahnya. Ragu-ragu untuk membangunkan Jongin. Bahkan ia tak berani menatap lama mata pria itu ketika berbicara. Ia takut jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada pria yang tak mencintainya.

Rumit bukan. Jika saja dulu orang tua Jongin tak meminta mereka untuk bertunangan, Kyungsoo akan memilih menyerah. Mungkin mengagumi dari jauh akan lebih baik. Ia kira ia kuat, tapi nyatanya ia merasa sakit ketika pria itu kelewat dingin padanya.

Kyungsoo selalu berharap suatu saat Jongin akan melihatnya. Bisakah? Namun pikiran itu membuatnya merasa menjadi wanita yang serakah.

" Kim seongsaengnim. Kau sudah bangun? ", tanyanya saat melihat Jongin berdiri kaku didepan pintu. Sedikit kaget karena begitu ia membuka pintu Jongin sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah yang pucat. Kyungsoo kuatir jika pria dihadapannya ini terlalu lelah dan kurang istirahat. Namun tatapan itu jelas membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Mengapa Jongin menatapnya seolah ia baru saja bangkit dari kematian?

Mencoba mengabaikan. Ia tersenyum pada Jongin. Bukannya menjawab Jongin malah berjalan tertatih ke arahnya. Diameter matanya bertambah lebar ketika Jongin menyentuh kedua bahunya. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, dan Kyungsoo tak terbiasa dengan itu. Bahkan kini jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan saat Jongin memeluknya erat.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Jongin seolah baru saja melewati suatu hal yang sangat berat hingga menghela nafas sekasar itu. Atau Jongin baru saja mimpi buruk? Apa Jongin salah mengenali orang?

" Jongin ssi. Ada apa? ", tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Jika memang pria itu dalam keadaan tak baik maka ia yang akan menemui ayahnya sendiri. Namun Jongin memeluknya semakin erat. Tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan, Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Yang tentu saja berat untuk ia lakukan.

" Jongin ssi. Hwajangnim memanggil kita. ", ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hwajangnim? ", tanya Jongin memastikan. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Sepertinya karena operasi kemarin. Ada dua kemungkinan, hwajangnim akan memarahi kita atau mengajak kita makan siang. "

" Operasi? "

" Ya. Untunglah anak tuan Lee sudah sadar jadi kita tidak terkena masalah. "

" Tuan Lee siapa? ", Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. Merasa aneh dengan kelinglungan Jongin.

" Yang putra menteri keuangan itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? ", tanya Kyungsoo kuatir. Jujur saja baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo melihat Jongin pada mode blank nya. Namun Kyungsoo tak mau ambil pusing. Berada satu ruangan dengan Jongin sudah membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ia hanya ikut mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

Merasa Jongin tak juga bergerak dari tempatnya, Kyungsoo kembali menoleh dan menyadarkan Jongun dari lamunannya.

" Jongin ssi, ayo. "

" Kau duluan saja. Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu. "

...

Keduanya tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang menteri Korea yang berpengaruh. Wajah dan perilakunya sama persis dengan apa yang mereka lihat di televisi. Mengejutkan lagi karena ayah Kyungsoo merupakan teman semasa SMA nya dulu.

" Jadi kalian yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa anakku? ", suaranya berat, namun terdengar lembut. Khas seorang ayah yang bijaksana. Ia memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

" Sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasien. ", jawab Kyungsoo. Jongin saat ini tak bisa diharapkan. Wajahnya masih pucat dan tak mendapatkan konsentrasinya.

" Apakah dia anakmu Joon-ah? ", tanya tuan Lee. Tuan Do hanya tertawa lalu mengangguk.

" Kau sama cantiknya dengan Yeonhee. ", Kyungsoo tersenyum, tersanjung karena di katakan mirip dengan mendiang ibunya. Kyungsoo memang sangat mengagumi ibunya sendiri. Wanita cantik yang kuat. Ia selalu tersenyum meski penyakit mematikan menggerogoti tubuh rapuhnya.

Sampai saat kematiannya, meski tubuhnya terlihat seperti kerangka saking kurusnya. Kyungsoo masih menobatkan ibunya sebagai wanita tercantik didunia. Bukan hanya karena fisiknya tetapi juga kebaikan hatinya.

" Apa kau sudah punya kekasih? ", pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu jelas membuat mereka terkejut. Jongin yang semula hanya diam kini memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya bisa meremas tangannya. Menatap Jongin dan ayahnya secara bergantian.

" Ah, kau sudah punya ya. Sayang sekali, padahal kau mungkin cocok dengan anak sulungku. ", ucap tuan Lee sambil tertawa.

" Jwisunghamnida. ", gumam Kyungsoo canggung. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ayahnya sama sekali tidak membantu dan Jongin menatapnya tajam. Salah apa sebenarnya dia hari ini, mengapa ia sampai berada disituasi canggung seperti ini. Juga tatapan anak tuan Lee yang terus memandanginya dari atas kebawah, begitu berulang-ulang. Seolah dirinya adalah makhluk langka dari luar angkasa. Astaga, hari ini semua orang terlihat aneh.

" Tidak apa. Sebelum ada cincin di jari manismu tentu masih ada kesempatan bukan? ", goda tuan Lee sekali lagi. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan tangannya sedangkan Jongin mengepalkan tangan. Entah mengapa ia merasa marah.

...

Tuan Lee sudah pulang setengah jam lalu. Kini ayah, anak dan calon menantu itu berada di ruang Tuan Do.

Tuan Do, Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk bersama sambil menikmati teh herbal yang sudah di siapkan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Kedua ayah dan anak itu tampak mengobrol ringan. Mengabaikan Jongin yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Bukan hal asing jika Jongin tidak terlibat aktif percakapan tuan Do dan Kyungsoo. Ia memang tak terlalu suka bicara jika itu bukanlah suatu yang penting. Paling ia hanya tersenyum, mengangguk dan menjawab ketika di tanya.

Namun kali ini hal itu terlihat cukup mengganggu. Jongin terlihat tidak fokus. Raganya memang berada di tempat itu, tapi pikirannya jelas tidak berada disana.

" Jongin ssi. ", panggil Kyungsoo sedikit lebih keras. Jongin tergagap dan kembali menatap tuan Do yang tersenyum maklum. Mungkin mereka mengira ia terlalu lelah atau semacamnya. Mengingat operasi darurat dilaksanakan pukul satu dini hari tadi.

" Jongin ah, aku ingin bertanya sebagai seorang ayah. Apakah kau tak berniat menikahi Kyungsoo? ", pertanyaan yang sama ia dapatkan lagi. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo. Tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" Appa. Kami belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. ", sela Kyungsoo. Ia memandang Jongin dengan panik.

" Sudah lebih dari satu tahun kalian bertunangan. Bukankah sudah waktunya kalian untuk menikah. "

" Ey, kami masih muda. Lagipula aku masih ingin pergi ke banyak tempat dan belajar banyak hal. Benar kan Jongin ssi? ", Kyungsoo menatapanya. Meminta secara lisan padanya untuk mengangguk. Sama seperti yang lalu. Tapi kali ini Jongin hanya diam. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

" Abeoji hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian. Pikirkanlah dengan baik-baik Jongin ah. Jika kau sudah siap datanglah kerumah kami bersama orang tuamu dan makan malam bersama. ", Jongin mengangguk. Tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Keluar dari ruangan itu Kyungsoo hanya membisu. Bahkan senyum yang ia berikan pada beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka terlihat sedikit berbeda.

Jongin tahu jika wanita itu masih memikirkan ucapan tuan Do tadi. Namun ada hal yang luput dari perhatiannya.

" Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu tadi? "

" Eoh? ", kebingungan jelas terlihat di manik mata Kyungsoo. Entah apakah pertanyaannya terlalu sulit. Atau wanita itu tengah memikirkan apa jawaban yang hendak ia berikan. Apapun itu Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo segera menjawab.

" Entahlah. Mengapa aku melakukannya? ", gumam Kyungsoo yang masih bisa Jongin dengar dengan jelas. Wanita itu menunduk, menatap sepatu hak tingginya dengan tatapan kosong.

" Mari kita lupakan saja. Apa yang appa katakan tadi. Apa yang appa minta padamu. Ayo kita lupakan saja. ", seru Kyungsoo dengan nada ceria seperti biasa. Mungkin sebelumnya Jongin akan menganggapnya biasa karena memang Kyungsoo adalah pribadi yang ceria. Namun kali ini berbeda, Kyungsoo bukan tanpa maksud tersenyum padanya saat ini. Jelas itu adalah bentuk pertahanan dirinya agar orang lain tak melihat kesedihannya, tak melihat luka dalam hatinya, tak melihat kelemahannya.

" Mengapa aku harus melakukannya? ", pertanyaan itu terlontar pelan namun berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak. Seolah ia baru saja mendengar guntur di tengah hujan badai.

" Mengapa aku harus melakukannya? ", tanya Jongin dengan nada yang meninggi. Ia bingung, tertekan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keadaan ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Kenyataan jika tadi Kyungsoo melindungi dirinya membuat ia marah. Merasa dirinya hanyalah pengecut yang selalu bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kyungsoo.

Tapi jika dipikir ia memang seperti itu. Jongin tak pernah berlaku layaknya seorang pria sejati. Ia hanya menghindar, mencoba menjauhkan Kyungsoo dengan segala cara. Kyungsoo terlalu baik untuk bajingan seperti dirinya.

' Karena kau tak menginginkannya '

Meskipun tak terucap dalam kata namun hal itu berhasil membuat Jongin terhuyung satu langkah ke belakang. Jongin bisa membacanya dengan jelas lewat tatapan sendu Kyungsoo. Hanya sekilas memang karena Kyungsoo kembali menunduk.

Ketegangan mereka pecah ketika pintu lift terbuka. Kyungsoo yang pertama kali tersadar dan melangkah keluar. Tak seperti biasanya, wanita itu pergi tanpa kata-kata.

...

Setibanya diapartemen miliknya, Jongin segera mencari sesuatu dibuku hingga internet. Ia tak henti mencari hal apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padanya. Ia yakin jika kecelakaan Kyungsoo adalah kenyataan. Namun semua yang terjadi hari ini pun bukanlah mimpi.

Jongin memijat pangkal hidungnya. Jam didindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi dan ia tak bisa tertidur. Puluhan artikel sudah ia baca dengan hati-hati, kata per kata. Namun tak ada satupun yang bisa menjelaskan situasi yang tengah ia alami saat ini.

Jongin yakin dirinya tidak terlahir sebagai manusia dengan kekuatan super. Pengendali waktu, jumper, teleporter, ia tak mempercayai hal-hal mitos seperti itu.

Tak ada gunanya membaca hingga mata pedih. Jadi Jongin mengambil buku agenda. Menulis semua kejadian yang ia ingat. Kapan ia bertemu Kyungsoo dan apa yang mereka lakukan. Namun yang ia temukan adalah rasa kecewa. Ternyata seminggu belakangan ia tak banyak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Memang sejak pertengkaran terakhir mereka, Kyungsoo tak pernah memaksanya untuk sering bertemu. Seperti kencan ketika weekend, berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabat Kyungsoo. Bahkan kini mereka tak pernah makan bersama. Ia hanya akan bertemu ketika meeting pagi atau ketika operasi. Bahkan ia tak menerima satu pesan dari Kyungsoo meski hanya mengucapkan selamat malam.

Jongin merasa aneh. Mengapa hanya dirinya yang sadar jika waktu berjalan mundur? Pasti ada maksud mengapa ia kembali ke hari ini. Pasti ada alasannya. Tapi apa? Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang sedari tadi berpikir keras. Ia mencoba mengurutkan semua kegiatan yang ia lakukan seharian kemarin. Tentunya sebelum waktu berubah.

Ia bangun pagi pukul 06.00. Lari pagi disekitar komplek apartemennya hingga pukul 07.00. Lalu ia bersiap kerja. Ia berangkat pukul delapan tepat, mampir sebentar ke cafee dan membeli kopi. Tak ada halangan apapun jadi ia bisa sampai di rumah sakit pukul 08.30. Selanjutnya ia bekerja seperti biasa.

Jam 12.00 Jongin kembali ke kantornya, membaca buku hingga pukul 14.00. Tepat saat Kyungsoo datang dengan amplop itu.

Jongin tak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Jadi ia memaksa otaknya untuk melompat pada kejadian setelah operasi. Tepatnya pukul 18.30, Kyungsoo dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Masih di pantau khusus karena belum melewati masa kritisnya. Dan ia sendiri yang menemani Kyungsoo.

Ia tak melakukan apapun setelah itu. Hanya duduk merenung. Memikirkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Jongin membuka matanya. Menegakkan tubuhnya saat otaknya mengingatkannya akan apa yang ia lakukan tepat sebelum tertidur.

Ia berdoa pada Tuhan. Ia ingin menebus dua tahun kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Jadi saat itu ia memohon kesempatan. Ia ingat bahkan dirinya sampai menangis.

Inikah kesempatan itu? Inikah jawaban yang Tuhan berikan padanya?

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu karna unsur ketidaksengajaan. :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot. J

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

 **Chapter 2**

 **" Tell Me What is Love "**

Day 1.

Kamis, 12 Mei 2016

.

.

.

Jongin hanya tidur setengah jam. Itulah sebabnya ia tampak lesu di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Sepertinya lelah dan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya tak berpengaruh bagi rasa kantuknya. Terbukti mata elang itu terbuka sempurna. Mengikuti pergerakan seseorang yang datang kearahnya.

Pintu penumpang dibuka lalu di tutup dengan kasar. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tertekuk seseorang di sampingnya. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, salah satu sahabat dekat Kyungsoo. Ia sepenuhnya sadar dan mengerti mengapa Baekhyun sangat membencinya. Tidak, semua teman Kyungsoo membencinya. Baekhyun, Tao, Yixing. Mereka tak pernah menyembunyikan rasa tidak suka terhadapnya. Pernah suatu kali mereka menyuruh Kyungsoo putus hubungan dengannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Kadang wanita bisa menjadi makhluk paling menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Ia tersenyum lagi, geli mengapa ia merasa pantas di perlakukan seperti itu.

" Apa yang kau inginkan. Aku sibuk. ", suara tajam Baekhyun terdengar. Bukan saatnya bagi Jongin untuk membuat Baekhyun marah. Ia butuh bantuan dari wanita galak itu.

" Apa kau tahu rencana Kyungsoo hari ini? "

" Untuk apa kau bertanya? Kau mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengganggumu. "

" Karena itu..."

" Ah kau mulai peduli pada Kyungsoo? Kau mulai tertarik padanya? Atau ini hanya permintaan ayah Kyungsoo? Hah, aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan kalian. ", potong Baekhyun cepat. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mengontrol emosinya. Rupanya ia salah menemui Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia menemui Yixing saja.

" Ya dan ya. Tidak jika kau mengira ini karena suruhan tuan Do. Jadi bisakah kau memberi tahuku apa rencana Kyungsoo hari ini? "

" Wae? Kau merasa bersalah padanya? Kau merasa kehilangan setelah ia menghilang pelan-pelan darimu? Sudah ku katakan padanya untuk memutuskanmu tapi dia begitu keras kepala dan mempertahankan pria sepertimu. "

" Bukankah kau sudah keterlaluan Baekhyun sii? ", Jongin tersinggung tentu saja. Niatnya datang pagi ini dengan maksud baik. Dituduh seperti ini jelas bukan hal yang ia inginkan.

" Untuk masalah itu, biar aku dan Kyungsoo yang menyelesaikannya. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku barang sedikit? Apakah begitu sulit? ", Baekhyun tergagap melihat kesungguhan Jongin. Disisi lain pria itu nampak putus asa. Masalah mereka memang bukan urusannya dan tak seharusnya ia ikut campur. Namun melihat sahabat dekatmu dilukai sampai seperti ini, menyia-nyiakan hidupnya untuk seseorang yang tak membalas perasaannya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak terima. Banyak pria baik yang menyukai Kyungsoo diluar sana.

" Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh? ", tanya Baekhyun masih curiga. Jongin mengangguk mantap meskipun itu mungkin belum cukup meyakinkan Baekhyun.

" Malam ini kami akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Tao. Acaranya jam tujuh malam di Shine hotel. ", ujar Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan menyelami keseriusan Jongin lewat matanya. Ia mencoba menekan segala keegoisannya. Meskipun ia membenci Jongin hingga tetes darah terakhir, ia tetap ingin kebahagian bagi sahabatnya. Baekhyun tahu seberapa besar cinta Kyungsoo pada Jongin meskipun dengan cara yang salah. Setidaknya sekali saja mereka memiliki kenangan manis untuk diingat seumur hidup.

" Terimakasih. "

Tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi, Baekhyun tergesa keluar. Namun sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu, ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil.

" Jika kau menyakiti Kyungsoo dan membuatnya menangis seperti tempo hari. Saat itu juga aku akan datang dan membunuhmu. Banyak pria yang ingin memiliki Kyungsoo jadi pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau menyakitinya lagi. "

Ancaman sukses di sampaikan. Poin tambahan karena tepat sasaran. Jongin menghela nafas kasar kemudian menyalakan mesin dan melajukan mobilnya. Ada banyak hal yang perlu ia kerjakan hari ini.

...

Hari ini adalah hari offnya, jadi Jongin bisa pergi kemanapun ia mau tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan. Begitulah yang tertera di kontrak kerjanya. Tapi akhirnya ia pergi kerumah sakit juga. Bukan untuk bekerja, tapi untuk menemui Kyungsoo.

Ruangan wanita itu kosong. Namun melihat lampu ruang operasi yang menyala membuatnya yakin jika Kyungsoo ada di dalam sana. Jadi ia menunggu dekat ruang operasi dengan dua cup kopi yang sempat di belinya tadi.

Dua jam menunggu akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah lebar melewatinya. Membuang jubah operasi yang tadi di pakainya ke tempat sampah dan berjalan menuju tangga gawat darurat. Bahkan sepertinya Kyungsoo tak menyadari kehadirannya disana. Hanya melihat itu Jongin bisa menyimpulkan jika operasi Kyungsoo kali ini gagal.

Ia tak tahu siapa yang di operasi. Tapi Jongin kira orang itu cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Buktinya Kyungsoo yang terkenal tenang menjadi seperti ini. Jadi Jongin mengikuti kemana wanita itu pergi. Dan atap rumah sakit adalah tujuannya.

Sebelumnya Jongin tak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo mempunyai tempat persembunyian di atap. Di celah antar tembok, disitulah Kyungsoo bersembunyi. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tertawa. Tapi Jongin tak bisa menghentikan bibirnya yang tersenyum. Mengetahui seberapa menggemaskannya Kyungsoo.

Suara isak tangis menghentikan langkah Jongin. Dari tempatnya berdiri bisa ia lihat Kyungsoo yang berjongkok dan menangis di lekukan lengannya. Jongin membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat. Bersandar di tembok terdekat sambil menunggu tangisan Kyungsoo mereda. Baru setelah itulah Jongin mendekat dan berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

Merasa kehadiran seseorang Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Sangat terkejut melihat Jongin yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan memberikan sapu tangan pada Kyungsoo.

" Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. "

" Terbaik apanya? Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan nenek Song. ", gerutu Kyungsoo. Nyaris menangis lagi tapi malu karena ada Jongin. Tak di ragukan lagi jika nenek Song adalah sosok yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Malahan wanita tua itu menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai cucunya.

Nenek Song sudah sangat tua dan penyakitnya sangat kronis. Keberhasilan operasinya hanya 10 % dan nenek Song sudah tahu akan hal itu. Jadi ia menolak untuk di operasi. Jongin tak tahu bagaimana cerita sebenarnya nenek Song bisa masuk ruang operasi pagi ini.

" Aku membawa kopi. Tapi ku rasa sudah berubah menjadi dingin. Bagaimana jika kita beli yang baru? ", tawar Jongin. Mencoba menghibur wanita itu. Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Aku ingin ice cream. ", bisiknya lirih. Jongin tersenyum lega kemudiabn bangkit berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang memandangnya bingung.

" Kaja. Ice cream tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya jika kita tidak pergi. "

Jongin lega. Meskipun kekanakan, ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali.

...

Kyungsoo sudah menghabiskan cup kedua setibanya mereka di kedai ice cream. Ia tak punya daya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ia lelah dan juga sedih. Nenek Song sudah seperti neneknya sendiri. Selama di rawat di rumah sakit ia yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua hal yang berkaitan dengan nenek Song.

Dan sekarang beliau sudah pergi. Ia tak bisa lagi mendengar dongeng-dongeng lawas lagi. Tak bisa belajar merajut lagi. Tak bisa berkeluh kesah lagi. Walaupun ia punya sahabat yang baik. Ia lebih senang saat bercerita dengan nenek Song. Beliau adalah gambaran sosok nenek dan ibu yang sudah lama tak di milikinya.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Ia lupa jika ia datang bersama Jongin. Ia harus mengerjap beberapa kali saat ia melihat senyum Jongin. Itu bukan senyum biasanya, yang kaku dan dingin. Senyum Jongin kali ini terlihat lembut dan penuh pengertian.

" Kau mau ku antar ke rumah duka? ", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Haruskah ia datang. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan jika ia tidak datang. Ia juga perlu menjelaskan kondisi terakhir nenek Song pada keluarganya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk. Hatinya berdesir saat Jongin kembali meremas tangan Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menepis semua harapan yang mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya. Ia selalu mengingat kalimat Jongin pada pertengkaran terakhir mereka bulan lalu. Jongin meminta dirinya untuk menjauh darinya. Seharusnya ia tahu jika itu adalah akhir dari hubungan mereka. Namun dengan bodohnya ia tetap tak melepas Jongin.

" Hei, kau melamun lagi. ", Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Ia menatap tangan mereka yang saling mengait. Merekam adegan ini dan menyimpannya rapi dalam otak. Menambah memori indah mereka sebelum tiba saatnya ia harus melepas Jongin.

...

Hari yang melelahkan namun belum juga berakhir. Sudah satu jam Jongin berdiri di depan lemarinya dan tak juga menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk di gunakan di pesta pernikahan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan ia masih belum siap. Frustasi, ia mengambil kemeja putih dan semi jas hitam kesayangannya. Mengambil dasi senada dan memakainya rapi. Ia menata rambutnya keatas dan memakai parfum seperti biasa.

Tadi sore ia mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun untuk menjemput Kyungsoo dan tidak boleh terlambat. Senang karena di beri kesempatan. Jarak apartemennya dan apartemen Kyungsoo cukup jauh. Jadi ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi.

Pukul 18.30 tepat Jongin tiba di depan apartemen Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup. Jadi butuh beberapa waktu sebelum Jongin memencet bel dan menunggu.

Tanpa sadar Jongin menahan nafas. Ia terpaku di tempat. Sepenuhnya terpesona pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya. Ia tampak mengagumkan dengan dress panjang warna hitam yang memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya digelung tinggi, menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di tengkuk dan sisi wajahnya. Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah saat memperhatikan leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

" Jongin ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini? ", tanya Kyungsoo kebingungan. Ia tak ingat pernah memberitahu Jongin tentang rencananya malam ini. Jadi ia sangat terkejut melihat Jongin ada di depan apartemennya dengan penampilan yang sangat tampan.

" Apa terlalu berlebihan? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Ragu pada penampilannya saat melihat Jongin yang tak berkedip memandangnya. Bahkan sepertinya Jongin tak mendengar pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

" Sudah kubilang aku tak akan cocok dengan gaun ini. Masuklah, aku akan mengganti gaunku sebentar. ", Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Menghentikan apapun yang ingin ia lakukan pada penampilannya. Holy shit, malam ini ia harus menjaga Kyungsoo dengan ketat agar tak ada satu matapun yang meliriknya. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo tidak cantik sebelumnya. Tapi malam ini kecantikan Kyungsoo naik beberapa tingkat.

" Aniyo. Yeppoyo. ", rona kemerahan merambat di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Membuat wanita itu tampak lebih bersinar. Jongin penasaran bagaimana rasa bibir Kyungsoo yang kini tampak merah mengkilat karena lipstik yang di pakainya.

" Masuk lah dulu. Aku akan mengambil tasku. "

Lamunan Jongin buyar. Ia menanggalkan sepatunya dan memasuki kamar apartemen Kyungsoo. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia kesini, tapi bukan berarti ia sering kesini juga. Semuanya masih terlihat sama, rapi seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo merawat apartemen ini dengan baik. Mematahkan presepsi semua orang yang mengatakan dirinya hanya anak manja, mengingat ia adalah anak tunggal.

" Ayo. ", Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Malu karena tatapan intens Jongin. Sebelum benar-benar keluar Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo lagi.

" Apa kau sudah lebih baik? ", Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia tahu maksud Jongin adalah suasana hatinya setelah kematian nenek Song. Ia yakin matanya masih terlihat bengkak meski ia sudah mengompresnya dengan timun.

" Tapi hari ini adalah hari bahagia Zitao. Aku tak boleh mengecewakannya. ", dan Jongin tertegun. Mengetahui seberapa besar hati yang Kyungsoo punyai. Seberapa tulus wanita itu. Mengutamakan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Dan kini Jongin terpesona lagi.

...

Mereka sampai tepat waktu. Benar-benar karekter Kris, suami Tao. Shine Hotel sangatlah mewah. Hanya orang-orang berkantung tebal yang bisa menyewa hallnya. Mobil sudah terparkir, hanya tinggal masuk dan mereka akan di suguhi dengan interior mewah juga makanan yang pastinya mahal. Jongin tak menjamin tentang rasa.

" Tunggu dulu. ", rasanya seperti tersengat listrik saat ia menyentuh lengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tampak bingung karena gerakan tiba-tibanya.

Mata bulat itu semakin bulat saat melihat Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Pipinya merona karena jarak mereka yang terlampau dekat. Bahkan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bulu mata Jongin. Sempurna, hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo pikirkan ketika melihat Jongin. Entah saat pria itu sedang serius, melamun bahkan saat ia mengantuk.

Tangan Jongin terulur melewati kepala Kyungsoo. Dengan mudah ia melepas gelungan rambut Kyungsoo, membiarkan rambut hitam itu tergerai menutupi leher dan bahunya.

" Lebih baik begini. Aku tidak akan rela jika orang lain memandangimu. ", ucapan Jongin semakin membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Mematung hanya untuk mencerna kalimat Jongin barusan. Bahkan ia tak menyadari jika Jongin sudah keluar dari mobil. Kini pria itu berdiri di sampingnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk bisa Kyungsoo genggam.

Dengan canggung Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil. Menggandeng lengan Jongin masih dengan perasaan tak menentu. Jongin diam-diam tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang kikuk. Terlebih saat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka. Khususnya para wanita yang tak berkedip memandang Jongin. Mungkin air liur mereka akan menetes keluar jika pasangan mereka tidak menegur.

...

Kyungsoo langsung di culik oleh teman-temannya beberapa saat setelah mereka masuk. Tatapan tak suka sekaligus tak percaya adalah hadiah yang Jongin terima malam ini. Tapi tak apa, selama ia bisa berada di dekat Kyungsoo maka itu sudah cukup.

" Hanya satu gelas. ", peringatan Kris pada Tao berhasil menarik perhatian mereka. Baekhyun yang menyadari sesuatu memincingkan matanya pada Tao yang memerah karena malu. Jomgun sudah tahu hal itu, tandanya terlihat sangat jelas. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kecil sambil menyesap minumannya dengan cara yang anggun.

" Jadi kau hamil duluan? ", Jongin tak bisa menahan kekehan lolos dari bibirnya melihat 'pertengkaran' kecil Baekhyun dan Tao. Mereka adalah cerminan seorang anak TK yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa.

" Kau merusak make up ku panda. "

" Sudahlah. Kalian tidak malu di perhatikan banyak orang? ", sela Kyungsoo yang masih bertahan dengan kekehan halusnya. Dan Jongin merasa itu adalah hal indah yang terjadi dalam hidupnya yang datar dan aneh.

" Jangan mengejek Zitao. Atau kau akan terkena karma. ", sambung Yixing dengan kikikan khas nya. Merasa di bela, Tao menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Baekhyun. Lihatlah betapa kekanakannya Tao padahal ia adalah yang pertama akan menjadi ibu.

" Kyungsoo jie jie. ", mendengar suara manja Tao, Jongin rasa ini adalah pertanda buruk untuk kekasihnya. Oh, apakah ia sudah mengakui keberadaan Kyungsoo sebagai seorang kekasih? Untuk saat ini biarlah tak terjawab. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti. Apa yang akan di minta Tao terasa lebih menarik.

" Wae? ", tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan horor. Ia tahu jika wanita hamil identik dengan kata 'ngidam'. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika datangnya akan secepat ini.

" Menyanyi untukku. "

" Naega? ", Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jelas-jelas merasa tertarik. Ia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo bisa menyanyi. Atau tidak? Ia tak pernah mendengar wanita itu bernyanyi. Satu hal lagi yang baru ia sadari. Ia tak mengenal Kyungsoo sama sekali. Apa hobbynya, apa yang disukainya atau dibencinya.

" Eum. Nyanyikan lagu ' Tell Me What is Love' di depan sana. ", tunjuk Tao ke arah panggung dimana band klasik memainkan instrumentnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing yang tertawa cekikikan, Kyungsoo jelas-jelas merasa gugup.

" Sekarang? "

" Turuti saja Kyung. Tidak baik menolak permintaan ibu hamil. ", Baekhyun memprovokasi. Sepertinya persahabatan mereka cukup menarik, berbeda dari persahabatan pada umumnya. Batin Jongin tertarik. Lega karena Kyungsoo memiliki teman yang peduli.

" Baiklah baiklah. Tapi kau yakin dengan pilihan lagunya? Mengapa memilih lagu mellow di hari bahagiamu? ", Kyungsoo mencoba menghindar. Tapi aegyo Tao memenangkan perdebatan ini. Bahu Kyungsoo terlihat lesu jadi Jongin menawarkan diri untuk mengantar menuju panggung.

" Aku tak tahu bagaimana suaramu. Tapi kau pasti berhasil? Ku harap kata-kata itu yang ingin kau dengar. ", bisik Jongin di bawah panggung. Kyungsoo mendesis layaknya ular. Mungkin tersinggung dengan keraguan dirinya pada suara wanita itu.

Jongin sedikit menjauh. Mencari titik tepat agar ia bisa memandangi Kyungsoo dengan jelas. Seketika lampu meredup, fokus pada Kyungsoo yang berada di atas panggung. Rupanya ini sudah di atur. Kyungsoo berbicara pada pianis kemudian berjalan menuju stand mic. Memegang benda itu dengan tangannya yang gemetar halus.

Jongin sangat menikmati ekspresi gugup Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itu bergerak-gerak mencari seseorang. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Jongin memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk menyemangati Kyungsoo.

" Selamat malam. Sedikit aneh rasanya aku berdiri di atas sini. Tapi demi sahabatku tercinta Huang Zitao. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya. "

Alunan musik pelan mengawali lagu yang akan Kyungsoo bawakan. Ini adalah salah satu lagu favorit Jongin. Jadi ia sangat mengantisipasinya.

" Yeah... play another slow jam. This is my properti...tell me what is love. "

Yang Jongin rasakan saat ini adalah sepenuhnya tercengang. Suara Kyungsoo begitu lembut menyatu dengan alunan musik yang menghangatkan hati. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya meremang.

" nareul saranghaji anhneun neoreul ijeun chae hago sipeottdeon modeungeol hago sarado meorissoge neon jeoldae jiwojijiga anha dodaeche. "

Jongin yakin beberapa orang di sekitarnya membicarakan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa membuat dirinya mengalihkan perhatian. Suara Kyungsoo memenuhi setiap inchi otaknya dan berefek membuat getaran pada hatinya. Telak, Kyungsoo berhasil menggeser posisi Michael Jackson sebagai penyanyi favoritnya sejak ia duduk di bangku SMP.

Tatapan matanya tak beralih sedikitpun. Bahkan matanya seperti tak rela mengedip untuk sepersekian detik. Kyungsoo, suara merdu dan sorotan lampu panggung terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan. Jika ia boleh sedikit berlebihan, dimatanya Kyungsoo seperti memiliki sayap putih transparan dipunggungnya. She's like an angel.

" wae neon nal jakku mireonaeyaman haettna, geureolsurok dagaseon naega igijeogin maeumieottna, ireon saenggakdeullo domangchijido mothae ittange jeongmal saranginge majeulkka. "

Sudah berapa kalikah ia tersenyum hari ini? Jongin tak menghitungnya. Kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tersenyum seperti ini? Jongin sudah lupa. Dan kini ketika ia merasakannya kembali, itu semua berkat satu orang. Do Kyungsoo.

" heeojil junbiga andwaesseo WAIT A MINUTE FOR ME BABY gidarimeun neomu gireunde HAS NO LIMIT daedapeoptneun neol jakku bulleodo meariman dorawa, OOOHHHH, neoreul ilhgodo yeah yeah yeah yeah...saraganeun naega neomu silhjiman eonjenganeun irago baraenda neol baraebonda, neoreul baraebonda, TELL ME WHAT IS LOVE..."

Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo mencapai puncak lagu sekaligus mengakhiri penampilannya malam ini. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia bisa melihat betapa tercengangnya semua tamu yang hadir. Sebagai apresiasi, tepuk tangan menggema di seluruh ruangan itu.

Diatas panggung, Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. Menatap kembali Jongin yang berada cukup jauh darinya. Senyum itu mengembang dengan cantiknya. Membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seperti bintang. Bintang dalam hidup Kim Jongin.

...

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Hari ini Jongin terlihat seperti sebuah keajaiban. Tanpa diminta pria itu datang ke apartemennya dan datang ke pesta pernikahan Tao. Bahkan ia tak tahu darimana Jongin mendapat informasi ini.

Sekarang Jongin tengah berbincang dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Yang notabene adalah orang asing. Mereka tampak nyaman, seperti teman lama.

" Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Jongin? ", tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Sudahkah? Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia bahkan masih bingung mengapa Jongin tiba-tiba berubah.

" Aneh. Tadi pagi dia datang menemuiku dan bertanya tentangmu. "

" Aku? ", tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

" Eoh. Aku juga tidak tahu dia kerasukan jin darimana. "

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Kembali menatap Jongin. Beberapa spekulasi berputar dan membuatnya pening. Setiap perlakuan Jongin hari ini berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang dulu. Haruskah ia kembali berharap saat ia sudah menyerah?

' Tolong jangan membuatku berharap lebih padamu Jongin ssi. '

...

Jongin tahu satu hal ini. Kyungsoo tidak suka keramaian, pesta dan musik yang keras. Jadi ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah hiruk pikuk pesta, Jongin hanya perlu mencarinya di tempat yang lebih sepi. Ia yakin Kyungsoo tak akan terlalu jauh dari hall.

Dan pemikirannya tepat. Ia menemukan wanita itu tengah berdiri di balkon hall sambil menatap langit malam. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena dingin yang mulai menyerang. Jadi Jongin melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terkejut. Menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang bersinar. Setelah menyadari siapa yang melakukannya Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin memulai suatu percakapan. Mereka sama-sama hanya berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Menjadikan suara samar instrument di dalam hall menjadi reman keheningan mereka.

Namun tampaknya Kyungsoo tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Ia lebih memilih mengutarakan isi pikirannya saat ini.

" Jongin ssi? ", ucapnya ragu. Jongin melirik sekilas namum Kyungsoo tidak menatapnya.

" Apa kau percaya takdir itu ada? ", Jongin tak bisa menjawab. Karena dirinya sendiri tak tahu apa itu takdir. Dan jika ia bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana ia harus percaya.

" Apa itu takdir? Apakah seseorang yang sudah Tuhan pilihkan untuk kita bahkan sebelum kita lahir ke dunia? Atau seseorang yang akan bertemu denganmu, saling mencintai dan mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Seseorang yang ingin menghabiskan hidup bersamamu? ", Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Menatap mata Kyungsoo yang bagaikan langit malam dengan jutaan bintang. Indah.

" Apa itu cinta? "

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu semua hanya faktor ketidaksengajaan :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot. J

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

.

.

Chapter 3

" **I found my missing.**

Day 2.

Jumat, 13 Mei 2016,

.

.

Semua dokter kini berkumpul bersama di sebuah ruang pertemuan. Membahas siapa dari pihak rumah sakit yang akan di tunjuk sebagai perwakilan untuk seminar di pulau Jeju. Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tapi tetap tak banyak dokter yang ingin ikut.

Seminar berarti membuat laporan. Mempresentasikan kembali kepada rekan dokter yang lain. Sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban untuk semua biaya akomodasi, transportasi, hotel hingga makan yang sudah ditanggung oleh pihak rumah sakit.

" Sesuai dengan pernyataan setiap dokter yang ada disini. Yang sudah secara sukarela mengajukan diri adalah Do Kyungsoo dari team 1, Lee Yura dari team 2, Shim Seokjin dari team 3 dan Lee Byunho dari team 4. ", mendengar nama Kyungsoo, Jongin segera menoleh kearah wanita itu. Kyungsoo terlihat sedang tersenyum pada Yura.

Ia melewatkan satu poin ini. Jika saja ia tak terlambat mengikuti meeting pagi hari itu ia tentu mengetahuinya. Jongin tak tahu mengapa ia marah dan gelisah. Melewati dua malam tanpa Kyungsoo kini terasa begitu menakutkan. Ada suatu hal yang terus membuatnya ingin menahan Kyungsoo disisinya. Yang membuatnya tertekan adalah ia tak tahu apa itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya ia harus menghentikan Kyungsoo pergi.

...

Selesai meeting mereka pagi ini, Jongin segera menghampiri Kyungsoo. Mencekal langkahnya bersama beberapa rekan dokter lainnya. Wanita itu tampak bingung jadi Jongin mengisyaratkan jika ia ingin bicara.

Tangga darurat menjadi pilihan mereka. Dimana tidak ada cctv ataupun resiko berpapasan dengan dokter lain. Hubungan mereka memang masih menjadi rahasia. Kyungsoo yang memohon pada ayahnya untuk tidak mempublikasikan pertunangan mereka. Itu juga menjadi pertanyaan tersendiri baginya.

" Kau benar-benar akan berangkat? "

" Ne. Waeyo? "

" Apa kau sedang mencoba menghindariku sekarang? ", Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari Jongin. Tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa keluar dari bibir kissable miliknya. Karena sejujurnya Jongin benar.

" Jadi benar begitu. "

Rasa kesal membakar hatinya hingga terasa sakit. Jongin bertanya dalam hati akankah perasaan Kyungsoo selama ini terasa sesakit ini. Diabaikan dan dijauhi. Ia marah tetapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Aku benar-benar bingung padamu, Jongin-ssi. Kau yang memintaku untuk menjauh. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah marah padaku? Jangan memberi harapan padaku. Itu menyakitiku. ", ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Jongin masih berdiri di tempatnya. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong karena kejadian ini. Melihat Kyungsoo yang bahkan tak menatapnya terasa sangat aneh.

Kilasan kejadian yang telah lalu kembali menyadarkannya. Seberapa besar Kyungsoo telah berkorban untuknya. Menjadi sabar disaat dirinya bertingkah sebagai seorang pengecut karena sakit di masa lalu. Selama ini ia tak pernah bisa melihat ketulusan Kyungsoo untuknya. Kesabaran wanita itu dalam menghadapi dirinya yang egois. Jika baru seperti ini saja Jongin sudah merasa putus asa, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo yang bertahan dua tahun bersamanya?

Jongin tertawa, mengejek dirinya yang ternyata begitu lemah. Dengan langkah gontai Jongin kembali keruangannya. Sekaligus berpikir bagaimana bisa ia bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo lagi. Setelah kenyataan ini terpapar tepat di depan wajahnya. Masihkah ia punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu. Menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

…

Kyungsoo memenuhi buku catatannya dengan pola-pola abstrak. Hari ini moodnya benar-benar buruk. Ia tak bisa berbicara pada siapapun tentang masalahnya saat ini. Tidak dengan Baekhyun, Yixing, Tao terlebih dengan rekan kerjanya.

Rasanya ia ingin pulang dan berbaring di kasur seharian. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Ia tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu tadi. Bagaimana jika setelah ini Jongin benar-benar meninggalkannya?

" Ah eottehkae? ", seru Kyungsoo. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dilekukan lengannya. Kakinya yang berada dibawah meja terus menghentak-hentak karena kesal.

" Sebenarnya kau kenapa? ", Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya sebentar. Melihat Chaeyeon yang datang dengan dua box makan siang ditangannya. Mungkin dokter cantik itu merasa kasihan padanya yang terlihat seperti orang gila.

" Tak apa. "

" Ini makanlah. Kau terlihat menyedihkan. ", Chaeyeon menyodorkan satu box untuknya. Menu makan hari ini adalah bulgogi, nasi , sedikit salad dan beberapa potong kimbab. Tampaknya sangat enak, tapi Kyungsoo tak ingin makan.

" naneun baegopeuji anh-attda. "

" Kau ini kenapa? ", gerutu Chaeyeon. Kyungsoo tak menyahut. Hanya memerhatikan cincin di jari tengah Chaeyeon. Ia mengetukkan jari-jarinya pada meja dan itu mengganggu ketenangan Chaeyeon.

" Kau ada masalah? ", Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia menggeleng namun wajahnya tertekuk sempurna. Chaeyeon meletakkan sumpitnya dan mendorong kening Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Yak. Dasar tidak sopan. "

" Sejak kapan aku harus sopan padamu. Katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. "

" Bagaimana rasanya pacaran? ", Chaeyeon nyaris tersedak jika ia tak segera mengendalikan diri. Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu terdengar polos saat hal itu ditanyakan oleh seorang yang berumur lebih dari seperempat abad? Mereka tidak hidup di jaman purba, jadi mana mungkin Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya pacaran.

" Kau sedang bercanda atau sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu rasanya pacaran? "

" Aku sungguh tidak tahu. ", jawan Kyungsoo polos. Ia menampilkan cengiran lebarnya melihat Chaeyeon yang masih menganga tak percaya. Memang apa salahnya, bukankan kata pepatah orang yang malu bertanya akan sesat dijalan.

" Kau yakin hidup diabad 20? "

" Ish. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau jawab. ", Chaeyeon tertawa melihat Kyungsoo merajuk. Jarang-jarang melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

" Rasanya seperti kopi. "

" Kopi? "

" Eum. Kau tahu tak semua kopi rasanya manis. Bahkan aslinya pahit, tapi itu tetap membuatmu ketagihan. Sama seperti cinta. Kadang terasa manis, asam bahkan pahit. Tapi kau tidak bisa berhenti. ", Kyungsoo membulatkan mulutnya. Mengangguk mengerti. Chaeyeon menjadi bingung saat Kyungsoo melamun sambil menatap langit biru lewat jendela kaca di ruangan mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat Chaeyeon bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Kyungsoo. Namun ia tak yakin mengapa Kyungsoo harus merasa sesedih itu.

" Apa aku akan merasakannya juga? "

" Tentu saja. Saat kau menemukan orang yang tepat. "

" Semoga saja. "

Setelahnya Chaeyeon kembali fokus pada makanannya. Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk meremas-remas tangannya. Memikirkan ucapan Chaeyeon tadi membuatnya berpikir ulang. Apakah selama ini hubungannya dengan Jongin tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai hubungan percintaan? Jujur, jika Kyungsoo kembali menoleh kebelakang, tak ada satu kenangan manis yang ia lalui bersama Jongin.

Ah, kecuali kemarin dan tadi. Mengapa Jongin terlihat begitu marah saat tahu ia akan pergi. Sungguh ia tidak mau seperti ini. Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Apakah Jongin sedang memainkan permainan tarik ulur. Tolong, bukan saatnya memainkan permainan remaja seperti itu. Mereka sudah terlalu tua.

" Oh ya. ", Kyungsoo nyaris mengumpat saat Chaeyeon menggebrak meja tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya tidak keras. Namun ruangan mereka yang sempit dan sepi membuat gemanya menjadi lebih keras.

" Tadi aku melihatmu dan dokter Kim. Kalian membicarakan apa? "

" Hah? "

" Kalian bertemu diam-diam di tangga darurat kan? Wajah kalian sangat serius. "

" Geunyang. ", Kyungsoo enggan menjawab. Ia tak mau berbohong lagi. Untunglah Chaeyeon mengerti. Wanita itu hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyungsoo melamun lagi.

...

Sisa hari itu Jongin sama sekali tak berani bertatap muka dengan Kyungsoo. Nampaknya begitu juga Kyungsoo. Ia selalu menghindar saat melihat Jongin meski jarak mereka jauh. Dan waktu-waktu itu Jongin gunakan untuk berpikir.

Banyak hal tak terduga yang ia alami dalam dua hari ini. Kejadian yang sebelumnya luput dari perhatiannya. Haruskah ia marah pada Kyungsoo sedangkan selama ini dirinya sendiri yang egois. Juga memikirkan kembali mengapa ia kembali ke kurun waktu sekarang. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan dan itu semua berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan saling menghindar seperti saat ini bukanlah hal tepat yang harus di lakukannya.

Jongin menganggap ini adalah kesempatan dari Tuhan untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Jadi setelah pulang kerja, Jongin pergi ke toko bunga dan membeli sebuket bunga lily putih. Bunga favorit Kyungsoo. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah apartemen Kyungsoo. Menemui wanita itu untuk meminta maaf.

Baru saja Jongin akan keluar dari mobilnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa menuju mobilnya. Sepertinya urusan mendesak karena Kyungsoo bahkan tak mengganti pakaian rumahannya. Hanya memakai mantel untuk menghalau dingin.

Karena penasaran Jongin memilih untuk membuntuti. Beruntung karena wanita itu tak menyadari jika ia sedang diikuti. Jongin tercengang melihat kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Sebuah pub terkenal di Seoul. Seingatnya Kyungsoo ataupun teman-temannya tak pernah suka dengan tempat seperti ini. Jika mereka ingin mabuk maka pilihannya adalah rumah atau apartemen salah satu dari mereka.

Diam-diam ia menyelinap masuk. Bau alkohol dan rokok menyambut Jongin ketika ia masuk. Tempat itu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang berkantung tebal, pelayan hingga pelacur. Lantai dansa tampak penuh dengan orang-orang mabuk. Mabuk karena alkohol ataupun nafsu.

Ingin rasanya Jongin menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari sana. Ekspresi wanita itu menjelaskan segalanya. Ia merasa sangat tak nyaman dengan kebisingan itu. Namun Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan langkahnya masuk lebih dalam.

Tempat yang di tuju Kyungsoo jauh lebih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa meja dengan sofa mengelilinginya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju seorang pria yang duduk membelakanginya. Langkah Jongin terhenti seketika saat pria itu menoleh. Ia tahu siapa orang itu. Oh Sehun. Pria gila yang mengejar Kyungsoo semasa mereka berada di perguruan tinggi.

Jongin kira pria itu menyerah setelah Kyungsoo dekat dengannya. Namun rupanya ia salah. Karena kini pria itu ada disini dan datang menemui Kyungsoo.

...

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia benci pub. Benci dengan aroma alkohol dan hiruk pikuk di dalamnya. Namun ia terpaksa datang ketempat laknat ini. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendapat telpon dari seorang pegawai disini. Mengatakan jika Sehun mabuk berat dan terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

Jujur ia sangat terkejut mengetahui pria itu sudah kembali. Dan mengapa ia mencarinya itulah yang mendorongnya untuk pergi. Begitu masuk ia harus berjuang melewati banyak orang yang menari dan mabuk. Untunglah ia bisa melewatinya tanpa digoda pria-pria hidung belang.

Ia mendesah lega saat ia sudah terbebas dari kerumunan gila itu. Kini ia bisa melihat Sehun yang duduk membelakanginya dan seketika ia merasa marah. Pria itu masih baik-baik saja, tidak mabuk ataupun sekarat. Ia di jebak dan dengan bodohnya ia percaya.

" Kau menipu ku? ", tanya Kyungsoo sengit. Sehun tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk duduk.

" Mau minum? ", tawarnya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan tatapan marah Kyungsoo.

" Aku pergi. ", Sehun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Memberi tatapan paling dingin sebagai penegas jika dirinya sedang tak ingin di lawan. Mati kutu, Kyungsoo memilih menurut. Melawan Sehun saat ini hanya akan membuka lubang kubur untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Bagaimana kabarmu? ", tanya Sehun basa-basi. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun masih sama seperti dulu, kecuali tubuhnya yang semakin kekar dan wajahnya yang bertambah tampan. Kyungsoo mengakui itu.

" Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? ", tak sabar. Ia sudah muak berada di tempat ini. Bahkan rasanya ia sudah mau muntah.

" Tik tok tik tok. ", Sehun menirukan suara detik jam. Bahkan jari tangannya ikut bergerak-gerak kekanan dan kekiri.

" Waktumu sudah habis. Dia kembali. ", Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar itu. Namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ia menatap datar Sehun yang terus memainkan minumannya.

" Lalu? "

" Kau tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Dia akan mengambil Jongin lagi. "

" Lalu? "

" Kau bodoh?! ", bentak Sehun. Mata pria itu merah karena pengaruh alkohol.

" Aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintai Jongin dan itu semua sudah cukup. Jika memang kembali padanya akan membuatnya bahagia maka aku akan merelakannya. ", cukup sulit mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu pada akhirnya itulah yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sadar jika dirinya tak pernah ada dalam hati Jongin.

" Kau benar-benar bodoh. Lalu apa yang akan kau dapat? Sakit hati? Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. "

" Lalu kau? Apa kau tidak berkaca Oh Sehun ssi. Jangan mengurusi orang lain jika kau bahkan tak bisa keluar dari masalahmu sendiri. "

" Aku mencintaimu. Masih. Aku ingin memilikimu. Tapi kau terlalu bodoh menyia-nyiakan cintamu untuk pria brengsek itu. ", Sehun sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Jadi Kyungsoo harus berhati-hati jika tidak ingin merasakan amukan dari Sehun.

" Terimakasih untuk perasaanmu padaku. Tapi kau jelas tahu jawabannya. Aku permisi. "

" Tidak akan ku biarkan. "

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya melayang dan terjatuh dengan sangat keras. Sehun menghimpitnya di sofa kecil itu dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Aroma alkohol memenuhi mulutnya saat lidah Sehun menelusup masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah Sehun menekan lidahnya, mencoba memancing Kyungsoo untuk melawan.

Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo memberontak, mendorong dada Sehun hingga menendang tak tentu arah. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan tangannya diatas kepala dengan satu tangan. Kakinya terjepit diantara kaki Sehun yang keras. Pada akhirnya ia menjerit saat ciuman Sehun turun ke lehernya. Menggigit dan menghisapnya kuat. Rasanya sangat sakit, terlebih saat dirimu tak menginginkannya.

Suara robekan terdengar lantang di telinga Kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis. Tenggorokannya sakit karena menjerit tanpa arti. Ia nyaris menyerah saat tiba-tiba Sehun di tarik dengan paksa dari atasnya. Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan ini untuk beringsut menjauh. Tangannya gemetar menarik kaos yang sudah robek hingga dadanya. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun dengan fokus. Ia terlalu terkejut dan takut dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

Kyungsoo menutup rapat kedua telinganya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tak ingin mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi disana. Suara ribut, pukulan dan teriakan. Ia tahu tak hanya satu orang yang ada disana. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang membentak. Terdengar sangat marah, namun bukan saatnya Kyungsoo untuk peduli. Ia harus lebih memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa pulang nanti.

" Kyungsoo? ", perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Ia perlu beberapa saat untuk bisa menyadari jika orang di hadapannya ini nyata.

" Jongin? ", kelegaan memenuhi rongga dadanya saat ia yakin Jongin yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah ilusi. Pria itu hati-hati mendekatinya. Mencoba membuat Kyungsoo tetap merasa aman.

" Ya ini aku. Tenanglah kau sudah aman. ", Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia membiarkan Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi. Orang-orang memandang mereka dan Kyungsoo menyadari itu. Jadi ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin.

Mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

...

Jongin terus mengawasi dari jauh. Rupanya area dimana Sehun dan Kyungsoo berada sudah disewa oleh pria gila itu. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia tak bisa menebaknya karena wajah Kyungsoo terlihat tetap datar.

Tak lama, hanya sepuluh menit Kyungsoo sudah beranjak pergi. Jongin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ditarik dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Jongin berlari, meniti dua anak tangga sekaligus. Kemarahannya memuncak saat melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan pada Kyungsoo.

Ia menarik leher baju Sehun, menghantam rahangnya keras. Memukuli Sehun hingga nyaris pingsan. Beberapa pegawai datang dan menariknya menjauh. Ada juga yang bergerak menolong Sehun.

" Cepat bawa dia keluar jika kalian tak ingin ada polisi yang menjemputnya pergi. ", para pegawai itu takut dengan kemarahan yang jelas terlihat dari mata Jongin. Dua orang berbadan besar datang dan mengambil alih tubuh tak berdaya Sehun. Selanjutnya Jongin tak peduli kemana orang-orang itu membawa Sehun pergi.

Merasa cukup tenang, Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar seluruhnya. Rambut acak-acakan dan baju yang sobek. Perlahan Jongin duduk, menjaga jarak. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko membuat Kyungsoo menjadi histeris karena ia langsung menyentuhnya.

" Kyungsoo? ", panggilnya. Beruntung karena wanita itu langsung merespon. Wajah Kyungsoo tak kalah berantakan dengan penampilannya. Jejak air mata jelas terlihat di kedua pipinya. Bibir bengkak dan terluka. Jongin berusaha menekan amarahnya saat melihat bercak keunguan di leher hingga dada Kyungsoo.

" Jongin? "

" Ya ini aku. Tenanglah kau sudah aman. ", Jongin terus menatap mata Kyungsoo. Memberikan senyum menenangkan. Ia perlu membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari sini.

...

Jongin tak pernah lepas mengawasi Kyungsoo lewat kaca spion. Wanita itu terus menatap kosong keluar jendela. Tubuhnya masih bergetar namun tidak separah tadi. Jongin kembali menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamar.

" Aku ingin kekamar mandi. ", bisik Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk dan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi yang berada di dekat dapur. Mendudukkannya di kloset.

" Jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku. "

Jongin tak benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Ia tak menutup rapat pintu kamar mandi. Menyisakan celah untuk bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terdiam beberapa menit tanpa melakukan apapun. Selanjutnya ia mendekati cermin. Membuka kaosnya yang robek dan mengamati bercak keunguan yang Sehun buat.

Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya menggosok bercak itu kasar hingga membuat kulitnya merah dan sedikit berdarah. Tak tahan Jongin masuk dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Memeluknya. Mengabaikan jika Kyungsoo setengah telanjang saat ini.

Kemejanya basah dan Jongin membiarkannya. Kyungsoo butuh menangis. Jika tidak itu akan menggangu psikisnya dengan lebih parah. Entah dorongan darimana Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. Rupanya berhasil, tangisnya berhenti. Menyisakan sesenggukan yang menyakitkan.

Mereka masih berpelukan. Lebih tepatnya hanya Jongin yang melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh rapuh Kyungsoo. Sedangkan wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya. Menekan sekuat mungkin keinginannya untuk balas memeluk Jongin.

Jongin mengusap pundak Kyungsoo. Mendorongnya sedikit menjauh. Ia mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. Turun mengusap bibir bengkak Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya pelan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melakukan kontak fisik selain bergandengan tangan. Itupun hanya sekali. Saat acara pertunangan mereka.

Meskipun hatinya berbunga-bunga, Kyungsoo telah merendahkan harapannya ke tingkat paling dasar. Mungkin Jongin melakukannya karena merasa kasihan padanya. Kyungsoo menunduk dan membelalakkan mata bulatnya. Menyadari jika ia tak menggunakan kaos.

Jongin terkekeh melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang perlahan memerah. Pasti ia sudah sadar jika ia setengah telanjang. Jongin mengambil handuk dan menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

" Kau mau mandi atau langsung tidur? "

" Aku ingin mandi dulu. "

" Baiklah. "

Kyungsoo menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup. Menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa pusing dengan semua kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Jujur ia malu bertemu dengan Jongin. Ia merasa kotor. Tapi Jongin ada sini. Bersamanya dan melihat kerapuhannya.

...

Jongin merasa lega karena Kyungsoo tertidur dengan lelap. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap malam ini. Ia kini duduk diatas karpet, disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia sudah mengobati luka di tubuh Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tak yakin apakah ia mampu mengobati rasa trauma gadis itu.

Kini ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ini nyata? Jika iya berarti Kyungsoo telah mengalami ini sebelumnya. Lalu siapa yang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo? Apakah tak ada? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ah ia ingat, inikah alasan Kyungsoo batal mengikuti seminar di Jeju? Tadi pagi ia terlalu terkejut hingga lupa jika Kyungsoo batal mengikuti seminar itu. Sebelumnya ia tak bertanya alasannya tapi kini ia tahu dengan persis. Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang membuatnya semakin merasa kacau.

Tanpa sengaja Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo terlalu keras. Wanita itu merasa terusik kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

" Apa aku membangunkanmu? ", bisiknya. Kyungsoo menatap jam di atas meja nakas kemudian tersenyum. Pukul tiga pagi.

" Tidak. Aku biasa terbangun di jam seperti ini. Apa kau tidak tidur? ", giliran Jongin yang menggeleng. Dia masih berada dalam situasi tak ingin tidur.

" Tidurlah. Ini sudah pagi dan kau pasti lelah. ", Kyungsoo melepas genggaman tangannya dan beranjak dari ranjang.

" Kau bisa memakai ranjangku. Aku mau, ehm, belajar mungkin. ", Kyungsoo berbicara sambil terkekeh. Berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun Jongin menahan langkah Kyungsoo. Ia menarik wanita itu berbaring bersamanya.

" Jongin ssi? "

" Temani aku tidur. ", ucapnya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang kaku mulai bergerak memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Menghirup aroma shampo yang Kyungsoo pakai.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Jongin kembali membuka matanya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang mulai terlelap kembali. Mungkin mencoba untuk terlelap. Wajah wanita itu sangat merah hingga ke telinganya.

Jongin sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang. Dan ia tertawa melihat Kyungsoo mengintip dengan satu matanya.

" Kau tertawa. ", gumam Kyungsoo. Meredakan tawanya, Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya takjub. Bahkan ia juga merasa takjub, ini pertama kalinya ia bisa tertawa lagi setelah tiga tahun terakhir.

" Kau indah saat sedang tertawa. ", lanjut Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, hendak menyentuh wajahnya, atau mungkin bibirnya. Namun hanya berhenti tepat di depan wajahnya. Tatapan Kyungsoo berubah sendu untuk beberapa detik. Ia hendak menarik kembali tangannya namun Jongin lebih dulu menangkapnya.

Tak tahu apa yang harus di katakan. Mereka hanya saling menatap. Mencoba memahami hati dan pikiran masing-masing. Entah dorongan dari mana, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya membuatnya sejajar dengan kepala Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mempersempit jarak mereka.

Keduanya memejamkan mata saat nafas mereka beradu. Jantung Jongin berdetak cepat saat bibirnya menyentuh lembutnya bibir Kyungsoo. Memagutnya pelan seolah takut jika bibir itu terluka karena ciumannya.

Singkat namun rasanya begitu bermakna. Jongin menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo yang bercahaya untuknya. Dan kini ia sadar ia menemukan hatinya kembali.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Back in Time**

Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo,

EXO member, OC

Rate M. GS!

Author by rerudo95

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Chap awal masih aman, kedepan mungkin bakal ada NC dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu semua karna faktor ketidaksengajaan :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot. J

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

.

.

Chapter 4.

 **" Who am I? "**

Day 3.

Sabtu, 14 Mei 2016

Hari sudah menjelang siang ketika Jongin terbangun. Ia tersenyum karena mendapati dirinya masih berada dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan, lega karena tak ada mimpi macam apapun. Hanya tidur dengan tenang. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia merasa bersyukur di saat ia bangun dipagi hari.

Aroma masakan menggugah selera Jongin. Sepertinya makanan itu akan terasa enak. Terlebih karena Kyungsoo yang membuatnya. Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena pikirannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa siap menikah dengan Kyungsoo kapanpun tuan Do minta.

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Ia memakai sweater turtleneck untuk menutupi bekas kissmark di lehernya. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat penampilannya yang berantakan. Jongin melihat jam dinding, terkejut melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00.

" Duduklah, makanan sudah hampir siap. ", ucap Kyungsoo. Kembali sibuk dengan masakan yang dibuatnya.

Menu sarapan hari ini adalah sup, ayam bumbu, pangsit dan kimchi. Ia akui Kyungsoo adalah koki yang hebat, jadi ia tak merasa ragu untuk mengambil nasi dalam porsi banyak.

Disaat ia sibuk dengan makanannya, Kyungsoo malah tak menyentuh mangkuknya sama sekali. Membiarkan mangkuk itu tetap terbalik. Jongin menelan kunyahannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang melamun.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? "

" Eoh? Tidak ada. ", barulah Kyungsoo mengambil nasi. Itupun dalam porsi yang sangat sedikit. Inisiatifnya sendiri, Jongin mengambil potongan ayam dan meletakkannya diatas nasi Kyungsoo. Ia mengendikkan dagunya, menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk memakannya.

Ia masih diam. Menunggu Kyungsoo memasukkan satu suapan pertamanya. Dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mengangkat sendoknya dan membuka mulut. Mungkin ia takut dengan tatapan yang Jongin berikan padanya.

Selanjutnya mereka terus makan dalam diam. Meskipun porsi makan Jongin lebih banyak, mereka selesai dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo mulai membereskan meja. Membawa piring-piring kosong ke wastafel. Jongin hendak membantu tapi tangan Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

" Biar aku saja. Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan sikat gigi dan handuk baru untukmu. ", bukan Jongin namanya jika ia menurut begitu saja. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol pinggang Kyungsoo. Suara desisan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jelas karena merasa sakit.

" Apa ada yang terluka? "

" Ti..tidak. ", jawabnya gugup. Jongin bertindak cepat menyingkap sedikit kaos bagian belakang Kyungsoo. Ada memar sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter dibagian pinggangnya. Ini memar karena benturan yang keras. Mungkin terantuk meja marmer di pub kemarin malam.

" Gwaenchanayo. ", gumam Kyungsoo. Mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat.

" Dimana lagi? ", tanya Jongin dengan suara rendah. Tentu saja ia marah. Ia berhak marah.

Jongin menatap sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Percuma saja di tutupi dengan make up, Jongin masih bisa melihat lebam itu dengan jelas. Ia juga menarik lengan baju Kyungsoo keatas. Sedikit curiga karena wanita itu tidak menggulung lengan bajunya saat mencuci piring. Benar saja, bekas tangan Sehun terlihat jelas di pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Merasakan amarah Jongin, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya kembali. Kyungsoo tak berani mendongak, ia hanya memainkan ujung kaosnya. Memang ia biasa menghadapi Jongin yang dingin. Tapi baru kali ini Jongin benar-benar menunjukkan kemarahannya.

Helaan nafas terdengar dan itu milik Jongin. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dan menatap manik mata itu tegas.

" Sudah kau obati? ", Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Pergilah ke kamar, aku akan menyiapkan kompresan. "

" Tidak perlu. ", jawaban cepat Kyungsoo membuat Jongin curiga. Terlebih lagi mata Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap matanya. Bertanya pun akan percuma. Pasti Kyungsoo tak akan menjawab dengan jujur.

" Pergilah ke kamar. ", ucap Jongin lebih tegas daripada sebelumnya.

" Atau aku akan menemui Sehun dan membuatnya membusuk di penjara. "

...

Jongin ikut meringis setiap Kyungsoo meringis. Total ada lima luka lebam di tubuh Kyungsoo. Yang paling parah di bagian bahu, pergelangan tangan dan pinggang. Itu juga belum termasuk kakinya yang terkilir.

Jika bisa ia ingin mencari Sehun dan membunuhnya. Tapi ia menahannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengobati luka-luka Kyungsoo. Disisi lain ia juga bersyukur. Karena rasa marahnya ia jadi tak berpikiran macam-macam saat melihat kulit punggung Kyungsoo yang seputih susu.

Ia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau bukan? Toh ia dan Kyungsoo bertunangan. Tapi Jongin masih punya hati. Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak saat Kyungsoo baru saja mendapat kejadian buruk. Mengingatnya membuat Jongin marah lagi. Dasar Sehun sialan.

" Mianhaeyo. Melibatkanmu pada kejadian seperti ini. ", ucapan Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. Jongin meletakkan kompresannya dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

" Aku tak ingin bertanya mengapa kau menemui Sehun kemarin. Tapi aku minta padamu jangan menemuinya lagi. Entah alasan apapun yang dia pakai, jangan sampai kau menemuinya."

Janji sudah di buat dan Jongin merasa lega. Ia mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo dan membiarkan wanita itu memakai pakaiannya lagi. Ia juga perlu membawa baskom itu keluar. Sesekali ia melirik Kyungsoo yang nampak kesulitan. Ia ingin membantu tapi ia urungkan. Kali ini nampaknya ia tak akan bisa mengendalikan diri jika bersentuhan dengan kulit Kyungsoo lagi.

" Jongin ssi. ", panggil Kyungsoo. Sesaat sebelum Jongin membuka pintu. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat memerah mungkin karena malu dan sungkan.

" Gomawoyo. "

...

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menikmati wajah Jongin yang terlelap di sofa. Seharian ini mereka tidak pergi kemanapun. Jongin membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Jeju tadi. Entah bagaiamana dan apa yang pria itu gunakan sebagai alasan. Ia lebih kuatir jika akan beredar gosip yang tidak-tidak.

Kyungsoo memainkan jari Jongin yang terus menggenggam tangannya. Mengabaikan film animasi yang sedari tadi mereka tonton. Menatap tepat pada jari manis Jongin, tempat dimana seharusnya cincin pertunangan mereka terpasang. Tapi tidak, mereka sudah sepakat tidak memakai cincin.

Benar. Mereka bahkan tak seharusnya bertunangan.

Kyungsoo sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali. Pertemuannya dengan Jongin adalah kesalahan. Hubungan ini juga. Tidak. Bahkan alasan awal yang ia bawa saat ia kembali ke negara ini juga salah. Jika saja ia memiliki kekuatan untuk memutar waktu, maka ia akan memperbaiki semuanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sekali lagi. Semua hampir berakhir. Jadi biarlah ia menikmati kebersamaan mereka barang sebentar saja. Ia bersyukur karena kejadian semalam bisa membuat Jongin berada disini bersamanya. Tapi jika dipikir lagi bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu jika ia pergi ke tempat itu untuk menemui Sehun. Haruskah ia bertanya itu nanti?

Kyungsoo menggeleng, menganggap itu tidak penting untuk di pertanyakan. Ia hanya perlu melupakannya. Dengan begitu tubuhnya tak akan gemetaran lagi karena ketakutan.

Lagi pula ini kesempatan langka. Berdua bersama dengan Jongin. Dan intim. Walaupun terasa asing, Kyungsoo sangat menikmatinya. Kyungsoo mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Jongin. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk beberapa hari yang indah ini. Meskipun bukan inilah yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo inginkan.

Kyungsoo berpaling kearah pintu saat mendengar seseorang menekan password apartemennya. Ia tahu siapa yang datang. Tentu saja...

" Kyungsoo!"

si berisik Baekhyun.

" Ssstttt! ", Kyungsoo membuat gestur diam dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Baekhyun seketika berhenti di tempat seperti tikus yang terjebak dalam ranjau. Semua sahabatnya memang tahu kode apartemennya. Karena apartemen Kyungsoo merupakan tempat pelarian mereka ketika ada masalah.

" Nugu? ", bisiknya tanpa suara. Kyungsoo menunjuk pintu kamarnya. Menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi lebih dulu kesana. Bukannya menurut, Baekhyun lebih penasaran dengan siapa yang ada di samping Kyungsoo. Ia menutup mulutnya yang nyaris menjerit karena terkejut.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun galak lalu menunjuk pintu kamarnya. Setelahnya ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin. Bukannya terlepas, genggaman tangan Jongin justru semakin erat. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mencoba namun Jongin malah menariknya. Pria itu memiringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai guling.

Baekhyun nyaris tertawa, merasa lucu dan heran. Ia memilih meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk mengurusi masalahnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo terpaksa harus membangunkan Jongin supaya pria itu bisa melepasnya. Guncangan pertama, Jongin masih tak berkutik. Kedua kalinya, Jongin hanya mengerang dalam tidurnya. Ketiga, akhirnya Jongin membukan matanya meski hanya sedikit.

" Jongin ssi. Ehm, ada Baekhyun. "

" Aku tahu. ", ucapnya santai kemudian kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

" Kau tahu? "

" Eoh. Aku bahkan tahu saat kau mencium pipiku. "

" Yak! ", Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin main-main. Merasa malu karena ketahuan. Jadi sebenarnya pria itu tidur atau tidak sih sedari tadi?

' chu '

" Jangan cemberut begitu. ", Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Bahkan ia tidak cemberut sama sekali tadi. Jongin mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. Menekannya dengan gemas. Kyungsoo sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresinya sekarang.

Merasa tak puas, Jongin kembali menempelkan bibir mereka, bahkan berani memagut bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Kyungsoo meremas hoodie Jongin saat ia mulai kekurangan pasukan oksigen walaupun ciuman itu baru berlangsung sebentar. Ia terkejut. Sangat.

" Sudah sana temui Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau dia mengamuk. ", ucap Jongin santai. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Bersandar pada pintu, Kyungsoo menyentuh kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena ulah Jongin.

Ia tahu ini bukan ciuman pertamanya. Malam tadi pun Jongin juga sudah menciumnya bukan. Tapi kali ini ia sadar ini nyata. Sedangkan tadi malam ia masih merasa itu hanya mimpi.

" Kau habis berciuman dengan Jongin? ", Kyungsoo tergagap mendapat pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. Ia lupa jika ada Baekhyun disana.

" Ha? Tidak kok tidak. ", Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Mengamati bibir Kyungsoo.

" Bibir merah dan ada sisa saliva. Oke kalian tidak berciuman. Kalian bercumbu kan? "

" Aniya. ", teriak Kyungsoo. Ia memukul kepala Baekhyun karena bicaranya yang terlalu frontal. Sedang Baekhyun tertawa sambil mencoba menghindar dari pukulan Kyungsoo.

Ia mengernyit saat tak mendapati Kyungsoo berlari mengejarnya. Baru ia sadari jika langkah Kyungsoo sedikit tertatih. Hampir saja ia ingin bertanya apakah Kyungsoo baru saja bercinta dengan Jongin. Matanya lebih dahulu menangkap perban yang membebat kaki kanannya.

" Ada apa dengan kakimu? "

" Ceritanya panjang. Ada apa kemari? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan eomma mu? ", Baekhyun menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersamanya di ranjang. Ia ingat apa tujuannya tadi.

" Tidak. Apa kau sudah dengar jika Sehun kembali ke Korea? ", Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

" Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku menemukannya pulang dengan wajah yang babak belur. ", Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi. Selain nenek Song, Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu seperti punya radar khusus untuknya.

" Jangan-jangan? "

Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun beberapa saat. Kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka kaosnya. Pekikan Baekhyun yang ia dapat saat kaosnya sudah terlepas. Tangan Baekhyun bergetar ketika menyentuh luka-luka di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo tak mau menyebutnya sebagai kissmark.

Ia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya Sehun masih sepupu Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu juga yang mengenalkan Sehun padanya. Tapi rupanya Sehun terlalu obsesif pada hal yang ia sukai. Termasuk Kyungsoo.

" Apa Jongin tahu? "

" Dia yang menyelamatkanku. Dia juga menemaniku semalaman. ", merasa cukup, Kyungsoo memakai kaosnya kembali.

" Aku harus berterimakasih padanya nanti. Jika tidak aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan bocah itu lakukan padamu. ", Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia tahu Baekhyun merasa bersalah padanya.

" Luhan kembali. ", ujar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Inilah yang ia kuatirkan selama ini. Kyungsoo terlalu baik dan Luhan tahu cara memanfaatkannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo mau menolong seseorang seperti Luhan. Dulu saat Kyungsoo menceritakan hal ini Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling keras menentangnya. Namun dasar Kyungsoo yang keras kepala maka Baekhyun dengan berat hati menerima keputusan Kyungsoo itu.

" Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya dan kau tetap pada keputusanmu. Apa sekarang kau menyesal?"

" Aku bingung. ", Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya resah.

" Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Jongin berubah. "

" Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya. ", sahut Baekhyun.

" Mungkin semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Jongin terus bersikap dingin padaku. Tapi, beberapa hari ini. ", Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengenang setiap momen yang terjadi tiga hari ini. Senyum Jongin, tawanya. Serta setiap sentuhan dan ciuman itu.

" Kalaupun ia tak berubah, apakah kau yakin akan tetap baik-baik saja? Kurasa jawabannya tetap tidak. Mengapa kau selalu mengorbankan dirimu sendiri? "

" Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Meskipun kau marah itu tak akan merubah segalanya yang sudah terjadi. ", suara Kyungsoo serak karena putus asa. Kyungsoo tahu suatu saat hari-hari seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi kini, memikirkannya saja ia tak sanggup. Ia takut.

" Seperti katamu tadi. Jika Jongin masih bersikap brengsek padamu, maka aku orang pertama yang akan berdiri di depan, mendukungmu untuk pergi jauh dan meninggalkan Jongin. Tapi sekarang, aku juga bingung. Tapi aku akan tetap setuju jika kau melepasnya dan pergi. "

" Misalkan. Hanya misalkan. Jongin akhirnya akan memilihku. Bagaimana? ", keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun menimbang-nimbang, menyusun kalimat yang tidak akan melukai sahabatnya ini. Bagaimanapun ia ingin Kyungsoo sadar dan membebaskan diri. Ia punya jalan hidupnya sendiri, belahan jiwanya sendiri. Baekhyun tak mau Kyungsoo menderita karena skenario memuakkan ini.

" Kyungsoo. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi lihatlah kenyataannya. Apakah mungkin Jongin bisa berubah dalam waktu satu hari sedangkan ia mempertahankan perasaanya selama tiga tahun? Dan apakah kau tak penasaran mengapa Jongin berubah akhir-akhir ini. Aku pernah mendengar orang akan meninggalkan banyak kenangan manis saat ia akan pergi. "

" Kau menakutiku. ", seru Kyungsoo.

" Aku mengatakan kenyataannya. Tapi coba hanya lihat pada kenyataan Kyung ah. Dan lagi, jika Jongin tahu kebenarannya, jika ia tahu alasan bagaimana kau bisa tiba-tiba muncul dikehidupannya. Tidakkah ia akan marah padamu? "

Baekhyun benar. Jongin pasti akan merasa terhianati.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk keputusan awal yang ia buat. Tapi sebelum itu ia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Jongin. Setelah itu ia akan dengan besar hati menerima semua reaksi pria itu. Ia akan menanggung kesalahannya. Jika perlu ia akan menghilang dari kehidupan pria itu untuk selamanya.

" Jangan terlalu di fikirkan. Apapun hasil akhirnya nanti, kau masih memiliki kami. "

...

Hari ini Jongin kembali menginap. Tapi ia harus pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil baju. Ia tak mungkin memakai hoodie yang sama sepanjang waktu.

Waktunya hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Dan Jongin tak akan menyia-nyiakan nya begitu saja. Berada di dekat Kyungsoo adalah keputusannya. Setelah semua kejadian yang terjadi, Jongin sadar waktu ini terulang untuknya memperbaiki kesalahan. Dan mungkin juga menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari kematian.

Sejak awal semua alurnya sama. Hanya saja ia terlibat lebih jauh kedalamnya. Ia hanya menjadi peran tambahan tanpa bisa mengubah poin utama setiap kejadian yang sudah terjadi. Sambil menunggu hari terakhir Jongin akan terus berusaha mencari cara bagaiamana menyelamatkan Kyungsoo nanti.

Kyungsoo sedang memasak saat ia kembali ke apartemen. Namun wanita itu nyaris menghanguskan masakannya karena melamun. Kyungsoo bahkan tak menyadari kedatangannya. Wanita itu berjengit kaget saat Jongin menyentuh bahunya.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? ", tangannya ikut memegang sendok sayur dan mengaduk masakan Kyungsoo.

" Kau sudah kembali? ", Kyungsoo mencoba menghindar lagi. Sejak Baekhyun pergi wanita itu terus melamun. Jongin tak bertanya, tak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo. Mungkin nanti ia akan mencari tahu sendiri.

" Jongin ssi? "

" Hm? "

" Apakah hati manusia bisa berubah dalam waktu singkat? ", Jongin terdiam cukup lama. Ia tak ingin berbohong. Tapi apa yang akan di katakannya bisa menghempaskan harapan Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu pasti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo untuknya. Apa yang Kyungsoo inginkan untuk kedepannya. Ia tahu itu semua sejak lama namun dulu ia memilih mengabaikannya.

" Tidak. Jika manusia sudah menaruh hati pada seseorang atau suatu hal, maka itu akan sulit untuk di ubah. "

" Ah begitu ya? ", balas Kyungsoo sekenanya. Ia melepaskan tangan Jongin dan mematikan kompor. Masakannya sudah matang. Juga menghindar untuk rasa sesak yang menyengat dalam dadanya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada Jongin.

" Duduklah, aku akan siapkan makan malam. ", Jongin mundur satu langkah. Merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah ia susun. Kyungsoo tak menoleh lagi padanya meski ia masih berdiri disana.

Kyungsoo bergerak tanpa merasa terganggu atau terhalang. Ia merasa dirinya hanyalah sosok tak kasat mata. Bahkan di saat mereka makan, Kyungsoo seolah tak mau menatapnya lama. Tidak berbicara dan hanya tersenyum sesekali.

Jongin kesulitan membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. Tak ada emosi apapun yang terpancar dari mata bulat itu. Hal ini sangat mengganggunya, karena itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri tiga tahun lalu. Tertekan dan bingung. Ia tak ingin Kyungsoo mengalami hal yang sama.

Keheningan diantara mereka terus berlanjut. Kyungsoo menatap layar televisi, menonton dengan serius acara yang tengah di tayangkan. Meskipun itu adalah acara komedi, Jongin yakin Kyungsoo tak akan tertawa.

Jongin mengambil remot dan mematikan televisi. Tak tahan dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Akhirnya ia mendapat atensi dari Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menoleh padanya, tapi tetap tak mengatakan apapun.

" Ada apa denganmu? Jangan bilang jika kau tidak apa-apa. ", saat ini Jongin sangat serius. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia lelah terus berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh padahal waktu yang ia miliki hanya tinggal beberapa hari. Jongin tak mengerti mengapa dirinya merasa seperti di kejar waktu. Dan jika semua kejadian yang telah lalu terulang lagi. Maka ia tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

" Aku hanya sedang berpikir. ", jawabnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tak berani menatap mata tajam itu. Ia tak mau menangis di depan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan kearah balkon dan menatap kosong langit yang mulai gelap. Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dari belakang Kyungsoo terlihat sangat rapuh. Ingin rasanya Jongin menghampirinya, memeluknya dengan hangat. Namun Kyungsoo tak ingin disentuh, bahkan ia tak ingin dilihat.

" Terkadang aku seperti kehilangan jati diriku sendiri. Siapa aku, dimana posisiku, apa yang sedang aku lakukan, mengapa aku disini. Pertanyaan itu akan terus bermunculan di kepalaku. ", Jongin mendengar Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Ia terdengar sangat tersesat. Kehilangan arah.

" Aku tak mengenal diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku seperti tak sadar dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan saat ini. "

" Kau adalah Do Kyungsoo. Dokter berbakat dengan hati mulia. Kau adalah wanita dengan hati yang tulus seperti merpati yang akan menyembuhkan siapapun yang terluka. " ' termasuk aku ', lanjutnya dalam hati. Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya. Senyum kecil tergambar di bibirnya namun senyum itu terlihat menyedihkan.

Semua image ceria, dewasa dan lembut yang selalu Kyungsoo tampilkan seolah menguap begitu saja. Yang tersisa hanya kerapuhan dan keputus asaan. Jongin merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Merasakan kesedihan Kyungsoo yang belum ia ketahui apa alasannya.

" Apakah aku begitu? Orang yang baik? ", Jongin menatap tepat pada mata Kyungsoo. Ia tak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Tapi ia ingin Kyungsoo mengerti apa maksudnya.

" Bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang seperti itu? Bagaimana jika aku adalah pemeran antagonis dalam skenario milik seseorang? "

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, adakah yang masih tertarik dengan cerita ini? Sebelumnya mian, coz kayaknya chap ini lebih pendek daripada chap sebelumnya. Coz ide chap ini mentok sampe sini aja. By the way, tolong review dong apa yang kurang sama cerita ini. Jujur aja takut klo ternyata gak sesuai harapan readers semua.

Big thanks buat yang udh review and follow cerita ini. Aku terhura sangat.

Kalau yang masih bingung coba baca sunmary mungkin bisa bantu. Itu bukan mimpi tapi Jongin mundur ke beberapa hari terakhir.

Sekian dari saya. Thanks yg udah baca dan review. Saranghaeyo... :):*


	6. Chapter 6

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain juga mohon dimaklumi, saya tahu cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot.

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 5.

 **First date. Is this the last one ?**

Day 4.

Minggu, 15 Mei 2016

Kyungsoo terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di dalam mobil. Tubuhnya terbungkus dengan selimut tebal yang ia kenali sebagai selimut dikamarnya. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan linglung. Seingatnya tadi malam ia baru bisa tidur pukul dua pagi. Dan ketika ia bangun ia berada di tempat asing. Mungkin pedesaan karena sepanjang ia memandang ia hanya menemukan pohon dan rumah bergaya tradisional.

Seseorang yang tengah mengendarai sepeda dengan satu anak kecil di boncengannya menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia tak mungkin salah lihat. Orang itu adalah Jongin. Mereka tampak bahagia karena tawa lebar terus mereka umbar.

Kyungsoo ingin keluar, tapi ia urungkan. Ia takut akan merusak pemandangan indah itu. Akhirnya ia hanya bersandar pada jok penumpang dan memandang keluar dengan penuh minat. Beberapa menit ia hanya menjadi penonton, Jongin mengayuh sepedanya mendekat ke arah mobil. Gadis kecil tadi turun dan mengintip ke dalam mobil.

" Eonni itu sudah bangun. ", serunya. Aksen cadelnya juga aksen daerah yang masih kental membuat ia terdengar sangat lucu. Ia berbicara pada Jongin yang tengah memarkirkan sepeda tua, yang entah pria itu dapat dari mana, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Gadis kecil yang tadi mengintipnya langsung berlari ke arah Jongin dan bersembunyi di belakang kaki jenjang pria itu.

" Tidak apa-apa. Eonni orang yang baik kok. ", ucap Jongin sambil terkekeh. Pria itu tersenyim lembut dan membelai rambut anak kecil itu. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menatap gadis kecil itu lembut. Berhasil karena kini gadis kecil itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Masih memegang celana Jongin dengan erat sebagai gantinya.

" Hai. Siapa namamu? "

" Kim Taerin ieyo. "

" Berapa umurmu? "

" Lima tahun. ", suara teriakan memanggil nama Taerin. Mungkin ibunya karena gadis kecil itu langsung berlari ke asal suara.

" Kau kenal gadis kecil tadi? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Heran karena Jongin yang kaku bisa dekat dengan anak kecil. Terlebih Kyungsoo kira mereka baru saja bertemu.

" Tidak. ", jawabnya. Jongin berjalan kearah bagasi dan mengambil sebuah paper bag.

" Ini baju gantimu. Ada kamar mandi umum disana. Tenang saja, tempat nya bersih. Untuk sepatunya ganti disini saja setelah mandi. ", menyadari satu hal. Kyungsoo membuka selimut yang membungkusnya. Mendelik karena ia masih memakai piama.

" Aku ingin pergi ke tempat ini. Tapi aku juga tak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian. Jadi aku menculikmu tadi. ", jelas Jongin masih sambil terkekeh. Menyadari jika Kyungsoo pasti akan bertanya juga. Tak kunjung mengambil paper bag nya. Jongin meletakkan benda itu ketanah dan beralih memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sangat bingung.

" Untuk hari ini. Ayo kita lupakan siapa Kim Jongin dan siapa Do Kyungsoo. Hanya kau dan aku. Ayo kita sembuhkan diri kita sendiri hari ini. ", Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Menetralisir kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Hanya satu kalimat terakhir ini saja.

" Ayo kita berkencan. "

...

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kesebuah kedai sederhana yang menyajikan makanan rumahan. Ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Lega melihat Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap. Mengingat sebelumnya wanita itu tidak makan dengan benar.

Setelah kenyang Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah sekolah dasar. Jam belajar belum mulai sehingga mereka masih bisa menemukan beberapa anak yang sedang bermain diluar. Kyungsoo secara alami dapat bergabung dengan anak-anak tadi. Bermain beberapa permainan kuno. Jongin merasa hangat melihat tawa Kyungsoo lagi. Tawa yang terlihat polos seperti anak kecil.

Mengamati wanita itu bermain dengan anak-anak kecil. Ia jadi membayangkan Kyungsoo tengah bermain bersama seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang wajahnya mirip dengannya dan Kyungsoo. Anak mereka. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Tak sia-sia ia harus mengemudi selama dua jam untuk bisa tiba disini. Terbukti kini kesedihan Kyungsoo seolah menguap begitu saja. Begitupun dirinya, udara yang sejuk dan alam yang masih asri membuatnya merasa rileks. Juga semua keindahan yang Kyungsoo miliki kini bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

Suara bel yang berbunyi membuat anak-anak yang tadinya mengerumuni Kyungsoo berlarian meninggakannya. Kyungsoo terus melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan.

" Mereka lucu bukan? ", ucap Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh. Ia masih menatap bahu-bahu kecil yang mulai tak terlihat.

" Kadang aku iri pada mereka. Tak ada masalah, hanya bermain, sekolah dan bermain lagi. "

" Bukankah aku membawamu kemari untuk melupakan siapa kita? Apa yang kita alami juga. Jadi berlakulah seperti mereka, seperti yang kau inginkan. "

" Geurom. Kau bukan Kim Jongin? ", Jongin mengangguk.

" Aku bukan Do Kyungsoo? ", ia mengangguk lagi.

" Baiklah. Aku akan memanggilmu Nini. "

" Nini? ", tanya Jongin tak percaya. Mengapa namanya jadi terdengar aneh seperti itu.

" Kim Jongin, Jongin, Jonginie, Nini. "

" Yak, tidak mau. ", Kyungsoo tertawa lepas. Sedikit mengurangi rasa kesal Jongin. Tawa Kyungsoo sungguh indah. Sudah berapa kali Jongin mengatakannya? Ia rasa ia tak akan pernah berhenti memuji tawa Kyungsoo. Dan ia ingin melihatnya lebih sering lagi.

" Kau bilang aku boleh melakukan apa yang aku mau? "

" Tapi tidak dengan mengganti namaku. "

" Kau tadi bilang jika kau bukan Kim Jongin. Jadi kau adalah Nini. ", seru Kyungsoo sambil berjalan mundur. Mengamati reaksi Jongin sambil mengantisipasi apa yang akan pria itu lakukan. Benar dugaan Kyungsoo karena kini Jongin mulai berjalan kearahnya. Untunglah Kyungsoo sudah siap. Tapi ia melupakan sesuatu, kakinya yang terkilir belum sembuh sempurna. Baru saja ia berlari ia harus menghentikannya. Sambil meringis sakit, Kyungsoo berjongkok dan memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya.

Jongin segera mendekati Kyungsoo dan berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia ikut memegang kaki Kyungsoo yang terkilir.

" Tidak apa. ", Kyungsoo berkata itu untuk membuat Jongin tidak kuatir. Tak mungkin ia merusak rencana pria itu yang sudah bersusah payah membawanya kemari. Jongin masih terus menatap Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia harus memberikan senyumannya. Jongin menghela nafas pelan kemudian mengangguk.

" Jangan terluka. Aku sangat kuatir. ", sebuah kalimat yang sederhana namun sangat menyentuh Kyungsoo. Jika ia boleh memohon, ia ingin ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia bahagia tentu saja. Tapi ia tak berhak merasakannya.

...

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Menikmati pemandangan danau lewat kereta kayuh yang mengelilingi sepanjang lereng gunung. Matahari bersinar cerah namun tak menyengat kulit. Aroma dedaunan dan angin yang sejuk membuat mereka merasa nyaman.

Tak banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya diam dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibir masing-masing.

Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang tertawa karena angin kencang mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya. Sayang ia sedang tak membawa kamera atau ponsel untuk mengambil foto. Jadilah ia hanya menyimpannya dalam memori otaknya.

" Kau tidak membawa karet rambut? ", Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin aneh. Wanita itu mendengus pelan kemudian meninju lengan Jongin main-main.

" Bagaimana aku bisa membawanya saat aku bahkan kau culik dalam keadaan tidak sadar? ", Kyungsoo membuat wajahnya terlihat sekesal mungkin. Berniat menggoda Jongin. Ternyata ia cukup berhasil, lihatlah eksperi Jongin sekarang.

" Ah, benar juga. ", Jongin mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Sikap spontan itu lantas mengundang tawa Kyungsoo kembali.

" Astaga ternyata kau sangat lucu. Gwaenchanayo, aku sangat berterimakasih kau sudah membawaku kemari. ", Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan kiri Jongin sebentar. Namun Jongin kembali mengambil dan balik menggenganggam tangan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terkejut namun tak menunjukkannya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Jongin terus menggenggam tangannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari dan tanpa mereka rencanakan, kaki mereka mengayuh dengan sangat lambat. Mencoba membuat detik demi detik semakin terasa. Terkadang mereka tertawa tanpa sebab dan itu terlihat lucu. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ada yang berbeda dari cara Jongin menatapnya. Cara Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan cara Jongin tersenyum padanya.

Kekuatirannya sendirilah yang membuat ia terus menganggap hal itu hanya bayangan. Hanya khayalan yang akan hilang di hari kemudian.

" Aku penasaran tentang hal ini. "

" Apa? "

" Antara orang yang kau cintai atau orang yang mencintaimu. Siapa yang lebih baik? "

" Bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika keduanya saling mencintai. Jadi tak ada satupun yang akan terluka. "

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lagi untuk beberapa saat. Seulas senyum lega yang tak bisa Jongin pahami muncul begitu saja di bibir Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat sebersit rasa kuatir menyambanginya, namun Jongin segera menepis hal itu. Ia sudah berjanji akan membuat momen bahagia hari ini. Jadi perasaan seperti itu harus ia singkirkan.

" Apa kau lapar? ", tanya Jongin. Ia rasa sudah mendekati waktu makan siang.

" Hm, aku sangat lapar. "

...

Kyungsoo menganga menatap satu keranjang piknik besar yang berada di mobil Jongin. Lengkap beserta karpetnya. Ia hanya bisa berdiri di tempat saat Jongin juga mengambil sekantung plastik berisi snack.

" Kau benar-benar menyiapakan semua ini ya? ", tanya Kyungsoo curiga.

" Tentu saja. Aku bahkan tak tidur semalaman. ", Kyungsoo tertegun melihat senyum kekanakan Jongin. Dengan senyum itu, Kyungsoo seolah melihat Jongin remaja. Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana Jongin pada masa itu.

" Kau memasak? "

" Iya. Hanya kimbab, telur gulung, nasi goreng. Jika rasanya tak enak aku sudah beli onigiri dan roti. Ah juga buah dan jus dan beberapa kripik kentang. Apa ada yang ingin kau makan? Sepertinya aku tadi melihat minimarket. Aku bisa kesana sebentar. "

" Tidak perlu. ", Kyungsoo tersedak, tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tak terukur seberapa besar rasa syukurnya melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Jadi apa yang ia dengar memang benar. Jongin bukanlah orang yang dingin. Ia adalah orang yang sangat peduli. Bahkan hal kecilpun tak akan pernah luput dari perhatiannya.

" Kau menangis? ", tanya Jongin sedikit panik. Kyungsoo menyeka air mata yang menetes tanpa permisi lalu tersenyum menenangkan pada Jongin.

" Eoh. Aku sangat terharu. Jika begini kau terlihat mempesona. "

" Hei, kau bahkan sudah terpesona padaku tanpa aku harus melakukan apapun. ", ejek Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kemudian mengikuti Jongin naik ke sepeda.

...

Jongin membawanya pergi kesebuah taman. Ia mencari tempat paling ujung. Sedikit menjauh dari keramaian. Jongin segera menata karpet sehingga mereka bisa duduk dengan santai. Matahari yang hangat terhalang dengan daun pepohonan sehingga mereka tak kuatir akan kepanasan.

Makanan yang Jongin bawa habis total. Antara lapar atau keenakan makan mereka tak tahu. Perut Kyungsoo serasa hampir meledak hingga ia hanya bisa berbaring. Menatap langit biru yang indah. Jongin masih membereskan sampah-sampah dan membuangnya ke tong sampah tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Taman ini cukup ramai. Ada yang hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan anjing mereka. Ada yang berkencan. Ada pula sekumpulan remaja yang tengah bersantai. Bahkan mereka membawa gitar dan menyanyi dengan cukup keras. Bukannya menggangu, itu malah menjadi hiburan tersendiri.

Jongin duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

" Hajimayo. Aku bisa tertidur nanti. "

" Tidurlah. ", Kyungsoo membuka matanya kemudian bangkit untuk duduk. Ia mencari posisi yang nyaman, menyadarkan punggungnya pada kursi taman kemudian menepuk pahanya dua kali. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Jadi Kyungsoo menarik pundak Jongin dengan kedua tangannya hingga Jongin kini berbaring dengan paha Kyungsoo menjadi bantalnya.

" Sekarang tidurlah. Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak tidur semalaman. ", Jongin tersenyum. Menikmati belaian tangan Kyungsoo pada rambutnya. Ia memang cukup lelah dan mengantuk. Tawaran seperti ini tentu saja sangat sayang untuk di tolak.

Pelan ia dengar Kyungsoo bersenandung. Bukan sebuah lagu, hanya nada-nada random yang biasa ibu-ibu gunakan untuk menidurkan anaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Jongin sudah tertidur pulas. Terdengar dengkuran halus yang membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Jongin pasti sangat lelah sudah menyiapkan semuanya sendirian.

Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Disitulah posisi Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia pernah beberapa kali membayangkan hal seperti ini. Entah dengan Jongin atau bukan. Piknik ditaman yang sejuk dan asri. Bermain dan tertawa bersama. Ia tak menyangka jika mimpi yang semula sudah ia lupakan bisa terwujud.

Ia bahagia, meski nanti ia akan merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kyungsoo mencoba tak melihatnya. Tak memikirkan hari esok. Ijinkan hari ini ia egois memiliki Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri.

" Bolehkah aku beristirahat sebentar disini? ", seorang nenek tua datang ke arah Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk. Ia merasa tak enak tak bisa membantu karena posisinya sekarang.

" Apa dia kekasihmu? Kalian sangat serasi. ", Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. Mengucapkan terimakasih sebagai balasan.

" Saat aku masih muda dulu aku sering datang kemari dengan mendiang suamiku. Tempat ini menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan indah serta doa. Percayalah setelah dari sini kalian akan bersama sampai tua. "

" Benarkah halmoni? "

" Kau terlihat meragukan kekasihmu. ", Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebentar. Lalu tersenyum sendu. Ia tak bisa menunjukkannya pada siapapun tentang kesedihan dan perasaannya. Dan selama ini selalu berhasil. Tapi dengan mudahnya nenek yang baru saja ia temui bisa membacanya.

Ia tidak ragu pada Jongin. Karena Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana kisahnya akan berakhir. Sudah pasti Jongin akan pergi darinya. Karena sejak awal Jongin bukanlah miliknya.

" Cinta yang tulus akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal anak muda. Jika kau sudah mencintai dengan tulus maka itu sudah cukup. Ah itu cucuku. Aku harus kembali. "

" Kamsahamnida halmoni. ", nenek itu tersenyum kemudian melepas gelang giok yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

" Ambilah. Memang bukan barang mewah tapi itu kenangan yang sangat berharga dari mendiang suamiku. "

" Apa tidak apa-apa halmoni? "

" Geurae, simpanlah. Semoga itu membawa keberuntungan untukmu. "

Kyungsoo masih menatap gelang pemberian nenek tadi bahkan setelah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak nenek itu pergi. Tak ia sangka hari ini dia mendapat pencerahan begitu banyak.

' Bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika keduanya saling mencintai. Jadi tak ada satupun yang akan terluka. '

' Cinta yang tulus akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal anak muda. Jika kau sudah mencintai dengan tulus maka itu sudah cukup. '

Benar. Tak seharusnya Kyungsoo memisahkan takdir. Tak seharusnya ia mengaharapkan hal lebih dari yang seharusnya tak ia dapat.

Kyungsoo merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pelan kening Jongin. Ia sudah melakukan hal benar, jadi tak seharusnya ia merasa menyesal. Jongin adalah segalanya buat Kyungsoo maka ia bisa melakukan segalanya. Sekalipun nantinya Jongin akan bersama orang lain setidaknya ia sudah mencintai pria ini dengan tulus.

Jika dirinya sendiri yang harus terluka maka ia akan menanggungnya. Asalkan Jongin bahagia.

...

Rasanya enggan untuk mengahiri kencan mereka hari ini. Jadi Jongin memilih jalan memutar. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak protes karena bahkan wanita itu tak tahu mereka ada dimana. Kyungsoo buta arah. Tadi juga Jongin hampir menelpon polisi karena Kyungsoo yang menghilang. Rupanya wanita itu tersesat saat kembali dari toilet.

" Berapa lama perjalanan yang harus kita tempuh untuk sampai ke Seoul? ", tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

" Eum. Dua jam mungkin. ", jawab Jongin ragu. Namun tampaknya Kyungsoo tak menyadari tingkah aneh Jongin.

" Kau mau aku gantikan mengemudinya? "

" Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau tersesat. ", Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar sindiran Jongin.

" Kan ada GPS. ", Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah monitor kecil di dashboard. Setelah itu ia menyadari jika ada yang salah.

" Hei kita malah semakin menjauhi Seoul. ", seru Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk layar GPS. Matanya membulat menatap Jongin yang hanya tersenyum. Pria itu mengangkat bahunya.

" Ini masih jam delapan malam. ", Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. " Jadi kencan kita belum berakhir. "

Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Apakah Jongin memang seperti ini? Bukankah masih ada hari esok? Ah benar. Kyungsoo tak tahu kapan Jongin akan diambil dari pelukannya. Jadi ia tak bisa berharap akan ada hari esok bukan?

" Hei kenapa melamun? "

" Kita mau kemana? ", Kyungsoo tak tahu jika Jongin sangat senang mendengar Kyungsoo menggunakan kata 'kita' sebagai kata ganti dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Biasanya Kyungsoo hanya akan memakai 'kau ' dan ' aku '.

" Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat dimana kita bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas. "

" Benarkah? "

" Ya. "

Tempat yang dimaksud Jongin berada dekat jurang. Terlihat sedikit menakutkan, tapi pemandangannya begitu indah. Langit malam tampak begitu luas dan jernih. Bahkan bintang-bintang itu terlihat sangat dekat, seolah kau bisa menjangkaunya dengan tanganmu. Jika memandang jauh kedepan mereka bisa melihat danau yang sebelumnya mereka kunjungi.

Jongin mengambil selimut untuk mereka pakai. Karena letaknya di antara gunung udara menjadi sangat dingin meski belum begitu larut. Jongin ikut duduk di kap mobil bersama Kyungsoo. Menyamankan posisi dengan bersandar pada kaca mobil.

Kyungsoo masih duduk dengan tegak sambil mendongak memandang langit.

" Aku pernah mendengar jika seseorang sudah meninggal mereka akan menjadi bintang. ", ujar Kyungsoo.

" Apakah eommaku ada disana? ", tunjuk Kyungsoo pada ribuan bintang di langit malam.

" Jika itu benar, maka eommamu adalah bintang paling terang. ", Jongin tahu cerita tentang ibu Kyungsoo. Ia juga kagum bagaimana pribadi wanita yang melahirkan Kyungsoo itu. Tak heran jika Kyungsoo juga memiliki hati yang lembut.

" Benarkah? ", Kyungsoo terdengar senang.

" Eomma, apa kau dengar aku? ", Kyungsoo terkikik karena ulahnya sendiri. Jongin sama sekali tak mengganggu. Ia ingin mendengar apa yang ingin Kyungsoo bicarakan pada ibunya disurga sana.

" Bogosipoyo eomma. Apa eomma bangga padaku? Aku melakukan hal yang benar bukan? ", posisi Kyungsoo yang membelakangi Jongin membuat wanita itu bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan yang tergambar jelas pada mata jernihnya.

" Katakan padaku kalau aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar eomma. Eomma jangan kuatir padaku dan ayah. Kami pasti akan bahagia. "

Melihat punggung Kyungsoo saat ini, kekuatiran dan ketakutan yang sempat Jongin rasakan kembali timbul. Dan kini terasa lebih kuat. Jika diingat firasatnya jarang meleset. Dan perasaan seperti ini pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Saat Luhan akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Jongin bangkit dari sandarannya. Ia memutar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Tak ada air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyungsoo namun mata wanita itu terlihat sedih. Jongin memberikan kecupan dalam pada kening Kyungsoo. Menenangkan hati Kyungsoo yang gundah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis namun Jongin merasa sakit. Seolah senyum itu adalah belati yang menusuk jantungnya secara perlahan.

Seolah kehilangan akal Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Tangan Kyungsoo yang kini balas memeluknya sama sekali tak membantu. Hanya menambah perih pada luka yang terbuka.

" Kyungsoo katakan kau tak akan pergi dariku. ", Kyungsoo menegang dalam pelukan Jongin. Membuat pria itu semakin merasa ketakutan.

" Please tell me you won't. ", pinta Jongin dengan suara yang serak dan putus asa. Kyungsoo melepas pelukan mereka dan menangkup wajah Jongin dengan kedua tangannya. Mata Jongin bergerak tak fokus, bibirnya bergetar seolah ia kedinginan.

" Jongin ssi. Ada apa denganmu? "

" Just tell me you'll never leave me alone. ", pinta Jongin sekali lagi. Kyungsoo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Rasa sakit menyengat tenggorokan hingga dadanya.

" No. I'll never leave you alone. " because she's back. She will take you back. You'll never be alone. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Please stay with me. ", Jongin tak tahu mengapa ia memohon seperti ini. Namun melihat keterkejutan dimata Kyungsoo ia tahu ia melakukan hal yang benar.

" Beri aku alasan untuk tetap bersamamu. ", ujar Kyungsoo lirih. Kini giliran Jongin yang terdiam. Bingung alasan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyungsoo. Otaknya benar-benar buntu. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil hendak melepaskan tangannya. Dengan panik Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo untuk tetap berada di pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan hatinya yang mengambil alih logikanya yang buntu.

" Because I need you. ", Jongin membuka matanya. Menatap balik mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan yakin. Bahkan ia tak pernah merasa seyakin ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika bersama Luhan. Kini ia tahu mengapa ia tak bisa menjanjikan apapun pada Luhan dulu.

" I Love You. ", mata jernih Kyungsoo kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

" I love you. ", ucap Jongin berulang kali. Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis menarik wajah Jongin. Menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Satu kalimat pendek dan sederhana berhasil menggoyahkan keputusan yang sudah Kyungsoo ambil beberapa saat lalu. Menghancurkan keyakinan yang selama ini ia pegang teguh untuk membuat dirinya tak semakin jatuh pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak ingin memikirkan apapun selain kenyataan Jongin menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia tak akan memikirkan mengapa pria itu mudah berubah. Apa yang membuat Jongin mengatakan itu padanya.

Ia hanya ingin begini. Mempercayai apa yang ia percayai.

Percaya jika Jongin benar-benar telah mencintainya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hey, I'm back.

Masih pada nunggu kah cerita ini?wkwkwkw, makin absurd kah?

Mian kalo ada yg kelamaan nunggu nya, mohon maapken saya yg sering keserang virus males ini. Padahal coma tinggal edit dikit udh bisa posting.

Big thanks buat itachi2409, unniechan1, pororo023, henna chan, irenasoo,pumpum,

Aku sayang kalian... :*

Don't forget to review... jgn sungkansungkan kasih saran yeth...

Gomawoyo. . :):*


	7. Chapter 7

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain juga mohon dimaklumi, saya tahu cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot. J

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

Warning!

NC inside. Not hot as you expected.

I warn you!

.

.

.

Chapter 6

 **One and Only**

Day 5

Senin, 16 Mei 2016

.

Suara alarm membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang masih tercecer. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, langit-langit kamarlah yang pertama kali menyambutnya di saat ia membuka mata.

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum ia harus kembali bekerja. Sejujurnya ia malas berangkat hari ini. Namun ia tak ingin gajinya di potong. Kyungsoo berguling ke sisi pinggir dan perlahan senyumnya mengembang. Melihat seseorang yang masih bergelung dengan selimut di sebuah kasur lipat di samping ranjangnya.

Jongin. Ya pria itu lagi. Ia masih tertidur, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan menurut Kyungsoo itu sangat lucu. Pelan-pelan Kyungsoo mencari ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengambil beberapa gambar wajah Jongin. Ia terkikik gemas, nyaris memekik karena terlalu senang. Ia menutup mulutnya saat melihat Jongin bergerak.

Pikiran Kyungsoo melayang pada kejadian malam tadi. Ia masih tak percaya. Keraguan yang semula sirna kini kembali lagi. Kekuatirannya akan reaksi Jongin saat semua kebenaran terungkap membuat Kyungsoo menggigil. Jongin mungkin bisa berbalik benar-benar membencinya nanti.

Adakah cara untuk menebus semua yang ia lakukan?

Kyungsoo terperanjat saat melihat pergerakan dari Jongin. Mata elang itu perlahan terbuka. Sedikit kehilangan orientasi keberadaannya. Sampai ia melihat Kyungsoo meringkuk di pinggir ranjang. Secepat kilat Kyungsoo mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria. Ia memasang senyum lebar tanpa emosi berarti.

" Selamat pagi. ", Jongin tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Suaranya sangat serak dan matanya belum terbuka sempurna. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dan mencoba duduk.

" Jam berapa sekarang? ", tanya Jongin. Ia terlihat masih mengantuk. Wajar saja, mereka tiba diapartemen ja satu pagi. Jongin yang menyetir selama perjalanan jelas merasa sangat lelah. Sedangkan ia tertidur dengan pulas selama perjalanan pulang.

" Enam lebih seperempat. "

" Masih sangat pagi. ", gumam Jongin sebelum bersandar pada ranjang Kyungsoo. Dari jarak sedekat itu Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma shampo yang di pakai Jongin kemarin. Bau yang sama seperti rambutnya namun tetap terasa berbeda. Entahlah Kyungsoo bingung menjelaskannya.

Merasa di perhatikan Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menyandarkan dagunya pada gulungan selimut Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum lucu membuatnya tertular untuk tersenyum.

" Oy pemalas. Hari ini kita bekerja. ", Kyungsoo berani menjepit hidung Jongin. Namun pria itu mengambil tangannya dan menempelkannya pada pipinya.

" Tanganmu dingin. "

" Benarkah? ", Kyungsoo mencoba menarik tangannya kembali namun Jongin lebih kuat menahannya. Hal yang selanjutnya pria itu lakukan adalah menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, menguapinya dengan nafas hangatnya dan menempelkannya kembali ke pipi. Sangat sederhana bahkan terlihat tak begitu berarti namun berhasi membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena bahagia. Terlebih ketika Jongin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Tatapan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tatapan yang tak pernah Kyungsoo kira akan ia dapatkan dari orang sedingin Jongin.

" Saranghae. ", satu kata yang mampu membuat nafas Kyungsoo hilang sesaat. Kyungsoo merasa dunianya berputar. Bukan suatu yang buruk untuk dirasakan tapi sesuatu seperti kau baru saja mengonsumsi obat dengan kadar yang berlebihan. Tubuh dan hatimu terasa seringan kapas.

" Ulangi sekali lagi. ", Kyungsoo tersedak. Kata itu begitu didambanya sejak lama. Matanya memburam tapi anehnya ia masih melihat Jongin dengan sangat jelas. Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan mengulanginya lagi.

" Saranghae saranghae saranghae. ", tak tahan dengan kebahagian yang membuncah Kyungsoo beringsut mendekat dan memeluk kepala Jongin. Menangis di ceruk leher pria yang mengelus rambutnya sayang. Meski sesungguhnya Jongin tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya. Alasan mengapa Kyungsoo menangis.

Kyungsoo merasa tersesat.

...

Seluruh pegawai rumah sakit yang mengenal Jongin sepenuhnya tercengang. Saat menemukan dokter berdarah dingin itu datang dengan senyum ramah yanh sialnya sangat tampan. Beberapa pegawai wanita sampai tak sadar jika mulut mereka menganga dengan air liur yang siap menetes.

Kyungsoo yang sengaja masuk lebih lambat dari Jongin - mereka masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka - menatap bingung semua orang. Termasuk Chaeyeon, bahkan mulutnya sampai menganga lebar. Kyungsoo harus mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajah wanita cantik itu untuk menyadarkannya.

" Ada apa? "

" Baru saja ada dewa yang datang kesini? ", Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia menatap kearah mana Chaeyeon termenung dan hanya menemukan koridor yang sepi dan kosong.

' plak ', itu suara tepukan tangan Dean, kekasih Chaeyoen. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka.

" Sebenarnya ada apa? ", tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Ia kira percuma bertanya pada Chaeyeon yang masih terjebak dengan euforianya.

" Kim seongsae terlihat aneh hari ini. "

" Aneh? "

" Ya. Dia datang dengan senyum. Bukan senyum lebar, tapi tetap saja terlihat aneh. Bahkan dia tadi menyapa tuan Go. ", tuan Go yang dimaksud adalah tukang bersih-bersih di sekitar ruangan ini. Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya, mencoba menahan senyum lebarnya. Ia paham mengapa pegawai wanita disini tercengang. Dengan senyum seperti itu Jongin tiga kali lipat bertambah tampan.

Kyungsoo mencubit lengannya sendiri. Senang dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Ini sebuah perkembangan baik untuk Jongin. Ia sangat ingin Jongin kembali menjadi sosok yang hangat. Berteman dengan siapapun dan mampu mengobati lukanya sendiri. Hingga nanti jika saja Kyungsoo menyakitinya lagi, Jongin mampu mengatasinya.

...

Jongin meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Pekerjaannya hari ini sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal pulang dan menikmati makan malam hasil karya Kyungsoo. Baru membayankannya saja ia sudah merasa lapar.

Tak ingin membuang waktu Jongin membereskan mejanya namun kegiatannya terinterupsi karena ponselnya yang bergetar. Jongin merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo menelponnya. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali lagi untuk segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Yeoboseyo. ", suara Kyungsoo terdengar lembut dan Jongin membiarkan hatinya bergetar.

" Kau sudah selesai? "

" Ah itu. ", Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Suara Kyungsoo terdengar gugup dan ragu. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang coba Kyungsoo katakan padanya.

" Ada apa? "

" Apa kau sudah mau pulang? Maaf hari ini aku ada janji makan malam diluar. Apa tidak apa jika kau makan sendiri? Aku sudah memasak, hanya tinggal dipanaskan saja. "

" Dengan siapa? ", jeda cukup lama membuat Jongin curiga. Akankah Kyungsoo menemui Sehun lagi.

" Apa dengan Sehun? "

" Tidak, bukan dia. Dia teman lamaku. ", tanpa sadar Jongin menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

" Baiklah. Hati-hati. ", ucapan selamat tinggal yang singkat dan sambungan itu terputus. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Namun rasa kuatir lebih mendominasi. Perasaan ini sungguh mengganggunya.

" Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? ", Jongin terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang masuk tanpa permisi. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan serius. Pertanda jika ia ingin menyampaikan hal yang penting. Tapi saat ini dorongan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo jauh lebih besar.

" Bagaimana dengan besok. Aku harus mengejar Kyungsoo. "

" Kebetulan sekali. Jadi aku akan langsung menunjukkannya padamu saja. "

...

Seluruh tangan Kyungsoo bergetar pelan. Ia tak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi begitu cepat. Tadi ketika makan siang sebuah nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Dia Luhan, mengajaknya bertemu dan makan malam bersama. Tapi ia tahu ini bukan hanya sekedar makan malam biasa.

Butuh waktu bagi Kyungsoo untuk memepersiapkan diri. Memikirkan situasi yang akan ia hadapi nanti. Ia sedikit memiliki kekuatan karena Jongin balas mencintainya. Meski ia tak tahu seberapa kuat perasaan itu bertahan jika Jongin tahu Luhan telah kembali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas keras. Menormalkan nafasnya yang terasa berat. Ia hanya perlu masuk. Mengatakan pada Luhan jika ia tak akan menyerah pada Jongin.

Sesuai pesan singkat yang Luhan kirimkan siang tadi, mereka akan bertenu di ruang VIP lantai dua. Kyungsoo hanya menyebutkan nama Luhan saja dan pelayan sudah langsung mengantarnya. Luhan sudah ada disana. Terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasa, wajahnya terlihat begitu muda padahal Luhan dua tahun lebih tua dibanding dirinya. Jelas saja jika Jongin begitu tergila-gila pada Luhan.

Kyungsoo tak sanggup membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Membandingkan dirinya dengan Luhan jelas salah. Bahkan rasanya ia tak cukup sebanding dengan sepatu Luhan.

" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu seperti ini bukan? ", Luhan akhirnya yang mengambil alih. Suaranya terdengar ramah. Namun itu bukan poin utamanya. Kyungsoo tahu ada hal busuk yang Luhan sembunyikan dibalik senyum menawannya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berniat membuka suaranya. Terlebih ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan apa yang perlu diselesaikan.

" Benar Luhan. Sudah sangat lama. ", senyum sinis Luhan terpampang jelas di bibir merahnya. Muak dengan suara Kyungsoo yang lembut. Ia muak dengan semua kepalsuan Kyungsoo.

" Kau tentu tahu untuk apa aku kemari bukan? ", ucapnya ringan. Ia sudah mengamati perkembangan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dan baru-baru ini ia tahu Kyungsoo sudah menusuknya dari belakang.

" Jadi sekarang bolehkan aku mengambilnya kembali. "

" Bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika ternyata kami saling mencintai. ", tawa mengejek Luhan terdengar sangat menjengkelkan bagi Kyungsoo.

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Tapi maaf Kyungsoo, dia milikku. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali. "

" Ambil saja jika kau bisa. "

" Apa kau sedang bertaruh denganku? ", Luhan bangkit dari kursinya dan pindah kesebelah Kyungsoo. Ia membelai surai lembut Kyungsoo dan bisa merasakan getaran diseluruh tubuhnya. Kekehan geli menggema di ruangan yang terasa mencekam itu.

" Lihatlah. Bahkan tubuhmu menghianati mulutmu sendiri. ", Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap diam. Namun belaian Luhan pada rambutnya membuatnya tak tenang. Ia merasa seperti domba yang akan dibawa ke rumah penjagalan. Siap untuk dikuliti dan dibunuh.

" Jika Jongin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah ia tak akan marah padamu sayang? ", emosi Kyungsoo tersulut. Ia menoleh dan menatap balik manik Luhan yang memancarkan kepolosan yang palsu.

" Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir ia akan lebih marah pada mu? Kau meninggalkannya lima tahun lalu. Melukainya begitu dalam. Dan kau memintaku menjaganya? Mengobati lukanya, dan setelah ia sembuh kau mengambilnya kembali. Dimana kau belajar tentang semua keegoisan itu Luhan? Aku tak habis pikir padamu. ", sebuah tamparan keras yang ia dapatkan setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya.

" Siapa yang memintamu mengobati lukanya Kyungsoo? Aku hanya menyuruhmu menjaganya agar tak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Lalu apa, kau malah menusuk temanmu ini diam-diam? Jawab Kyungsoo ya. ", bentak Luhan benar-benar marah.

" Teman? Kau menganggap aku temanmu? Apa kau bahkan tahu arti teman? ", Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis. Bangga bisa mengelurkan isi hatinya pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya diam, tak mampu menjawab ataupun menyanggah ucapan Kyungsoo.

" Ayo kita buktikan siapa yang akan Jongin pilih pada akhirnya. ", ucap Kyungsoo final. Ia tak akan mundur meski nantinya ia akan hancur.

...

Jongin menatap sebuah restoran sashimi didepannya. Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya terus diam. Menatap fokus kearah luar. Dan kini ia tahu Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo masuk lebih dahulu. Jongin tak berani bertanya karena entah mengapa bernafaspun terasa sangat berat.

" Ayo. "

Baekhyun memimpin jalan. Mengarahkannya kesebuah ruang makan VIP. Ruangan di sebelah rupanya juga digunakan. Siluet dua orang wanita tergambar jelas lewat pintu sekat berbahan kertas itu. Dari sana Jongin mengenal salah satunya. Kyungsoo ada diruangan itu entah dengan siapa.

Baekhyun meletakkan satu jarinya didepan bibir. Sebagai isyarat untuk diam dan mendengarkan dengan baik-baik.

" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu seperti ini bukan? ", jantung Jongin berdetak tak nyaman. Rasanya sangat sakit mendengar suara itu lagi setelah sekian lama.

" Benar Luhan. Sudah sangat lama. ", darimana Kyungsoo mengenal Luhan? Itulah pertanyaan Jongin. Namun Baekhyun tak ingin menjawab. Ia hanya terus menatapnya datar.

" Kau tentu tahu untuk apa aku kemari bukan? ", nafas Jongin terengah karena rasa tidak sabar. Ia penasaran namun juga takut mendengar apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Logikanya sudah memberitahunya berbagai teori yang masuk akal namun hatinya jelas menolak.

" Jadi sekarang bolehkan aku mengambilnya kembali. "

" Bagaimana jika tidak? Bagaimana jika ternyata kami saling mencintai. ", tawa mengejek Luhan membuat luka baru di hati Jongin. Terdengar aneh, bukan seperti Luhan yang ia kenal. Ia butuh penjelasan lebih lagi, jadi ia putuskan untuk menyimak meski hatinya terus terluka.

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Tapi maaf Kyungsoo, dia milikku. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali. "

" Ambil saja jika kau bisa. "

" Apa kau sedang bertaruh denganku? ", bayangan tubuh Luhan bergerak. Duduk tepat disamping Kyungsoo. Jadi posisi kedua wanita itu duduk membelakanginya.

" Lihatlah. Bahkan tubuhmu menghianati mulutmu sendiri. Jika Jongin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apakah ia tak akan marah padamu sayang? ", Jongin pun bertanya dalam hatinya. Apakah ia marah saat ini.

" Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir ia akan lebih marah pada mu? Kau meninggalkannya lima tahun lalu. Melukainya begitu dalam. Dan kau memintaku menjaganya? Mengobati lukanya, dan setelah ia sembuh kau mengambilnya kembali. Dimana kau belajar tentang semua keegoisan itu Luhan? Aku tak habis pikir padamu. ", Jongin hampir berlari mendobrak pintu penyekat itu saat mendengar suara tamparan, dan melalui bayangan ia tahu jika Kyungsoo lah yang ditampar. Namun suara Luhan kembali menahan langkahnya untuk pergi.

" Siapa yang memintamu mengobati lukanya Kyungsoo? Aku hanya menyuruhmu menjaganya agar tak dimiliki oleh orang lain. Lalu apa, kau malah menusuk temanmu ini diam-diam? Jawab Kyungsoo ya. ", bentak Luhan kembali terdengar. Tak lagi pura-pura manis seperti diawal.

" Teman? Kau menganggap aku temanmu? Apa kau bahkan tahu arti kata teman? "

" Ayo kita buktikan siapa yang akan Jongin pilih pada akhirnya. ", ucap Kyungsoo final.

Jongin masih terdiam meski Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar tak pernah ia bayangkan. Kecewa, marah dan sedih bercampur aduk hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

Kini ia tahu mengapa Kyungsoo seolah selalu menahan diri. Tidak ingin hubungan mereka diketahui orang lain. Alasan mengapa Kyungsoo dulu menolak pertunangan mereka, menghindari segala bahasan tentang menikah sesudahnya. Kini ia tahu semuanya. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Apakah selama ini ia hanya sebuah mainan?

" Apa semua sudah jelas untukmu? ", Jongin baru sadar jika Baekhyun masih disini bersamanya. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang kosong. Pikirannya jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

" Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan ini. Jika kau ingin tahu lebih baik kau bertanya pada Kyungsoo atau Luhan secara langsung. Meskipun caranya salah ketahuilah Kyungsoo memiliki hati yang tulus untuknmu. "

...

Kyungsoo tak langsung pulang. Kini ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang ditepi sungai Han. Ia merenungkan banyak hal. Dan satu diantaranya adalah bagaimana ia harus mengunhkapkan semuanya pada Jongin.

Mengatakan jika ia memang sengaja datang dalam hidupnya. Menjadi seorang malaikat penolong padahal ia hanya suruhan sang iblis.

Akankah Jongin menerima penjelasan seperti itu? Kyungsoo merasa pesimis.

Namun satu hal yang dipegangnya. Jongin harus tahu semua ini dari mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak mempercayai Luhan lagi. Dan itu harus terjadi malam ini.

Jadi Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi Jongin yang entah sekarang berada dimana. Tak lama suara bass Jongin terdengar, membuat jantungnya berdesir dengan cara yang berbeda. Rasa sakit dan was-was.

" Kau ada dimana? ", suaranya terdengar ceria. Berbanding terbalik dengan air matanya yang mula mengaliri kedua pipinya.

" Di kamarmu. ", jawab Jongin diseberang sana. Entah kenapa suara Jongin terdengar berbeda dari biasanya.

" Apa kau sudah makan? "

" Belum. "

" Apa kau mau ayam? Kebetulan aku berada didekat restoran ayam yang enak. ", tawar Kyungsoo. Sebagai percobaan pertama akankah Jongin mau dengan hal yang ia tawarkan. Mungkin terdengar sederhana dan tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi itu berarti besar bagi Kyungsoo saat ini.

" Baiklah aku tunggu. ", sebuah senyum kecil berhasil menghiasi bibir Kyungsoo.

" Eum. Aku akan segera kembali. "

...

Jongin tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Ia tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa. Harusnya ia merasa marah dan kecewa. Namun ia tak menemukan dua hal itu dalam benaknya. Jongin bingung, sepenuhnya bingung.

Bahkan ketika ia akhirnya melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan pipinya yang memerah. Jongin hanya ingin menciumi bibir plum itu hingga ia kehabisan nafas.

" Kenapa lampunya tidak dinyalakan? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Belum sampai wanita ke saklar lampu Jongin sudah menyerangnya. Menghimpitnya ke tembok dan mencium tepat pada bibirnya. Kyungsoo yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba hanya bisa terpaku ditempat. Punggungnya sakit tapi kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo terlena.

Perlahan ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin. Menelantarkan ayam dan soju yang dibawanya tadi kini tergeletak dilantai. Kyungsoo mencoba menyeimbangkan pagutan Jongin pada bibirnya.

Jongin mencoba merasakan Kyungsoo lebih dalam, ia menerobos masuk dalam mulut hangat itu. Mengabsen deretan gigi yang rapi. Lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar ketika Jongin menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Membelit lidah pasif Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya bergulat.

Jongin menelaah perasaannya. Ia tahu seharusnya ia marah, namun ia tak menemukan satu titik api kemarahan dalam dadanya. Ia malah merasa bersyukur Kyungsoo datang dalam kehidupannya yang nyaris hancur karena ulahnya sendiri.

Ia merasa lega karena Kyungsoo ada disini bersamanya.

Cengkraman Kyungsoo pada bahunya mengingatkan Jongin jika Kyungsoo mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Satu hisapan kuat pada lidah Kyungsoo mengakhiri ciuman itu. Bibir Kyungsoo terlihat merah dan mengkilat karena saliva.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih memejamkan matanya. Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai terisak, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang bagi wanitanya yang berharga.

" Ssst. Jangan menangis. ", ucapnya berkali-kali. Namun Kyungsoo malah semakin kencang menangis. Tubuhnya berguncang cukup kuat. Jadi Jongin membiarkannya. Mengusap punggung Kyungsoo sebagai gantinya. Hatinya benar-benar sakit mendengar isakan Kyungsoo, seolah ia bisa merasakan hatinya. Kyungsoo secara garis besar sama seperti dirinya. Bingung dan kehilangan arah. Meski kebingungan mereka karena hal yang berbeda.

Cukup lama berada dalam posisi itu akhirnya Kyungsoo menarik diri. Masih sesenggukan namun setidaknya air matanya sudah berhenti keluar.

" Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. ", lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan membuatnya mendongak. Jongin tersenyum, melihat kecemasan dalam manik Kyungsoo yang indah.

" Eum. Ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. "

...

Bicara. Begitulah niat awal mereka, namun hingga setengah jam berlalu Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tak ada yang membuka mulut. Meski hanya sekedar bertanya basa-basi.

Jongin mencoba menghentikan Kyungsoo yang ingin menenggak satu gelas lagi, yang berarti ia menghabiskan satu botol soju sendirian.

" Aku membutuhkannya. ", gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan dengan itu Jongin melepaskan tangannya. Kepalanya mulai berdentum menyakitkan tapi Kyungsoo masih merasa sadar sepenuhnya. Ini aneh, karena bahkan disaat biasa ia akan langsung mabuk di gelas yang ke lima.

Mata elang Jongin terus mengawasinya ketika Kyungsoo mencoba untuk berdiri. Denyutan dikepalanya membuat tubuh Kyungsoo oleng. Ia harus berpegangan pada meja agar tak terjatuh. Jongin sudah setengah jongkok untuk membantunya namun Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya. Mengatakan jika ia tidak apa-apa.

Tujuannya adalah ruang kecil yang ia pakai sebagai gudang. Mengambil satu kotak besar yang ia simpan baik-baik selama ini. Kyungsoo membawanya keruang tengah. Menyerahkan benda itu pada Jongin.

" Bukalah. ", perintahnya. Kyungsoo duduk disamping Jongin yang mengernyit. Ketika penutup kotak itu terbuka Jongin dapat mengenali barang-barang didalamnya.

Kaos, boneka beruang berukuran kecil, gantungan kunci, phone case, beberapa keping CD, sebuah album foto, dan yang paling Jongin perhatikan adalah satu kotak berukuran sedang. Jongin tahu pasti apa isinya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul kunci yang cantik.

" Dulu aku bersekolah di China. Disana aku bertemu dengan Luhan. Kami berteman dekat karena dia satu-satunya siswi yang bisa berbahasa Korea. ", Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikan tatapan yang Jongin berikan padanya. Ia mengambil satu botol soju lagi. Hanya dari situlah kekuatannya sekarang.

" Tapi ditahun kedua ia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Korea. Luhan bukan tipe orang yang bisa bertahan dalam hubungan jarak jauh. Jadi komunikasi kami terputus cukup lama. Mungkim sekitar enam bulan aku terkejut karena Luhan mengirim email dengan isi pesan yang panjang. ", Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Meskipun kini Luhan dan dirinya tidak rukun. Luhan masih bagian terbaik dalam hidupnya.

" Dia bercerita tentangmu. Hampir setiap hari ia mengirim email dan semua ceritanya tentangmu. Mendengar Luhan bercerita tentang orang sebangsaku. Aku sangat tertarik dan penasaran. Jadi aku menunggu emailnya setiap hari. Ku kira hanya sebatas itu. Sampai suatu kali, mungkin saat liburan musim panas Luhan mengirim foto kalian bersama. Sedang tersenyum dengan sangay lebar. Di foto itu tertulis jika kalian akhirnya berkencan. ", Kyungsoo menenggak sojunya lagi. Kali ini Jongin berhasil menghentikannya. Dengan kasar Jongin merebut botol ditangannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

" Lanjutkan dulu ceritamu. ", gumam Jongin dengan nada tajamnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, mungkin ini reaksi yang ia harapkan. Karena kini hatinya terasa sedikit ringan. Ia menekuk lututnya, memeluknya seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo memandang layar televisi yang gelap. Dari sana ia bisa melihat Jongin yang tak memalingkan wajahnya.

" Email itu masih berlanjut. Luhan menceritakan apapun. Saat kalian berlibur bersama, kencan kalian, pertengkaran kalian, dan first kiss. Itu melukai hatiku tapi aku suka saat membayangkan aku berada di posisi Luhan. Gila bukan. Aku sudah tersesat sejak saat itu. Aku tahu aku menaruh perasaan padamu. ", Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Lagi-lagi air matanya turun tanpa di perintah. Sungguh jika ia bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa bersalahnya, ia akan melakukannya.

" Kau ingat bukan saat semester ketiga di perguruan tinggi Luhan tiba-tiba kembali? Itu karena cita-cita nya. Ia ingin menjadi seorang model dan saat itu ia mendapat kontrak. Ia sangat bahagia namun juga bingung karena berarti dia akan berada jauh darimu. Apakah aku sudah mengatakan jika Luhan tidak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh? Mungkin awal-awal ia masih bisa membalas emailmu. Tapi karena jadwalnya yang padat ia memintaku mengurus emailnya. Yang berarti aku yang membalas emailmu. ", Kyungsoo tak berani membuka matanya. Takut. Ia tak ingin Jongin marah padanya sedangkan disisi lain ia merasa pantas di benci.

" Bodohnya aku melakukannya. Aku membalas emailmu dan menerima hadiah-hadiah darimu. Sampai kalung itu menyadarkanku. Tak seharusnya aku begini. Jadi aku mengembalikan semuanya pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan saat itu bukan Luhan yang aku kenal. Aku sangat terkejut saat ia memintaku menyimpannya atau membuangnya, itu terserah padaku. Aku kecewa padanya dan aku menghindar. Tetap membawa hadiah-hadiah itu untuk ku kembalikan padamu. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah denganku, tapi saat Luhan tahu aku akan pulang ke Korea ia mendatangiku. Ia minta padaku untuk menjagamu setidaknya sampai kontraknya habis. Berarti lima sampai enam tahun sejak itu. ", Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Membiarkan rasa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Ini bukan karena pendingin ruangan yang menyala. Tapi karena perih pada hatinya. Nyaris saja ia gagal melanjutkan ceritanya tapi ia menemukan kekuatannya kembali dengan mengingat senyum ibunya.

' Jika itu bukan milikmu maka kau harus mengembalikannya. ', nasihat ibunya terngiang di telinganya. Itu nasihat karena ia merebut boneka barbie milik temannya sewaktu ia masih berada di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa dalam situasi yang sama.

" Terdengar egois, tapi aku lebih jahat. Aku menyanggupinya. Aku mencarimu dan mendekatimu. Tapi yang ku dapati kau sangat berbeda dengan yang Luhan ceritakan. Kau dingin, tak terjangkau. Ku pikir itu kesalahanku. Aku berusaha menebusnya tapi aku semakin jatuh padamu. Aku selalu mengingatkan diriku, Jongin milik Luhan temanku. Dan sikap dinginmu membuatku bisa bertahan. Tapi. ", kini Kyungsoo berani memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap mata Jongin dengan emosinya yang tak terbaca.

" Kau berubah akhir-akhir ini. Kau membuatku bingung dan senang disaat yang bersamaan. Lalu aku merasa takut. Jika kau tahu ini semua bagaimana akhir hubungan ini? ", Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam. Menyelami emosi masing-masing.

" Hukum aku. ", pinta Kyungsoo.

" Kau boleh memakiku, memukulku, meninggalkanku dan membenciku. Hukum aku Jongin. ", Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Jongin masih terdiam dan itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

" Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, sungguh. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku berubah menjadi begitu bodoh. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, aku ingin mencintaimu. Hanya itu. "

" Aku akan menghukummu. ", suara Jongin akhirnya terdengar. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menguatkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuknya.

" Kau harus jadi milikku. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Kau harus mencintaiku setiap hari. Kau baru boleh berhenti jika aku yang memintanya. ", jawaban Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan bingung. Harapan mengembang dalam dadanya ketika melihat Jongin tersenyum.

" Terimakasih karena sudah mencintaiku dengan begitu besar Kyungsoo. Terimakasih karena mengajarkanku banyak hal tentang cinta. "

" Kau tak seharusnya berterimakasih padaku. ", isak Kyungsoo. Jongin memegang kedua sisi kepala Kyungsoo dan membuatnya kembali mendongak. Jongin mengecup bibirnya dalam. Menyalurkan semua rasa syukur yang tak bisa Kyungsoo pahami.

Ciuman itu bertambah intens. Jongin mendekapnya dengan kuat dan hangat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas saat Jongin mengusap punggungnya. Dengan mudah Jongin berhasil menggendongnya ala pengantin. Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin dan menatapnya bingung. Jongin hanya tersenyum.

" Kau harus jadi milikku Kyungsoo. ", wajah Kyungsoo merona saat mengerti artian tersirat dalam kalimat Jongin. Sambil terkekh geli Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

" Bolehkah? "

" Eum. I want to be yours. "

...

" Jongin ssi. Jadilah milikku. Meski hanya untuk malam ini. Ku mohon, jadilah milikku. "

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Kamar Kyungsoo yang remang. Desahan nafas berat saling bersahutan seiring dengan kecupan basah kedua belah bibir itu. Jongin menyesap dengan kuat bibir Kyungsoo yang terasa manis dan memabukkan baginya.

Ia menggeram rendah saat Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya. Rasanya begitu nikmat setiap kali kulit telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan. Jongin menurunkan ciumannya menuju rahang, dan bermain sedikit lebih lama di leher Kyungsoo.

Meskipun remang, Jongin bisa melihat bekas samar kissmark yang dibuat Sehun sebelumnya. Jongin mencium bagian itu, menjilat dan menghisapnya kuat. Rasa puas memenuhi relung batinnya saat ciumannya telah menghapus jejak Sehun pada tubuh wanitanya. Ya. Jongin memilih Kyungsoo. Tak akan ragu lagi berteriak pada dunia jika Kyungsoo adalah miliknya dan dia adalah milik Kyungsoo. Tak ada lagi nama Luhan dalam hidupnya.

Apa yang ia lihat dan dengar tadi, apa yang sudah Kyungsoo ceritakan. Kini ia mengerti siapa yang tulus mencintainya dan laya untuk dipertahankan. Konyol memang, dan jika orang lain mengetahui pikirannya saat ini, ia pasti akan dikatai tolol. tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi melihat pancaran mata Kyungsoo ia tahu wanita itu jujur. Kyungsoo mengajari semua hal. Cinta, pengorbanan, ketulusan, kejujuran. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menyacati Kyungsoo yang lugu dan naif.

Kyungsoo mengerang lebih keras saat Jongin bermain dengan payudaranya. Mulut Jongin yang panas bermain lembut disana membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo meremang. Mendamba Jongin melakukan lebih padanya.

Jemari Kyungsoo mencengkram sprei kuat-kuat saat ciuman Jongin semakin turun menuju daerah paling sensitifnya. Ia mendesah dengan keras saat permainan lidah Jongin terasa menyiksa baginya. Memanggil nama Jongin sebagai permintaan tak terucap.

Jari-jari kakinya mengerut sempurna saat klimaksnya datang. Terengah-engah karena kepuasan yang Jongin berikan padanya. Sambil menstabilkan nafasnya, Kyungsoo mengintip apa yang tengah dilakukan Jongin. Wajahnya bersemu melihat mata Jongin. Tatapan penuh nafsu, kepuasan dan cinta. Kyungsoo terisak lagi. Menarik Jongin kedalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Kyungsoo mendongak saat merasakan kejantanan Jongin yang berusaha memasukinya. Nafasnya memendek saat merasakan perih melanda seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Jongin yang mengerti menyerang leher Kyungsoo dengan ciuman. Setelah cukup terbiasa Jongin kembali mendorong pinggulnya, cepat dan keras. Jantungnya berdegup antusias saat merasa cairan membasahi kejantanannya. Darah perawan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghapus peluh di pelipis Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya sayang.

" Kyungsoo ya. ", bisiknya di sela-sela kecupannya. Wanita itu hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

" Jadilah milikku selamanya. Jangan biarkan aku pergi apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku tak akan pernah melepasmu pergi. ", setelah kata itu berhasil terucap keduanya saling bergerak. Menyambar satu sama lain. Bergerak dengan cepat dan liar. Memuaskan diri mereka yang haus akan keberadaan masing-masing.

" Aku mencintaimu. ", desah Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo. Meremas pelan pinggang wanita itu saat hampir mencapai puncaknya. Kyungsoo mendesah dan menjerit. Kewanitaannya menjepit Jongin dengan kuat dan hangat. Beberapa gerakan terakhir mereka meledak bersama dalam puncak kenikmatan yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan akan mereka daki bersama.

Jongin yang lebih dulu tersadar dari euforianya. Ia menatap sayang Kyungsoo yang masih terengah di bawahnya. Kyungsoo begitu indah, fisik juga hatinya. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi begitu buta padahal ada terang yang berjalan disisinya.

Ia tersenyum saat mata bulat itu terbuka perlahan. Menatapnya dengan cara yang indah.

" I love you. I won't let you go. ", ucap Jongin penuh penekanan. Ia terkekeh saat Kyungsoo menariknya dalam pelukan. Membuat miliknya tenggelam lebih dalam ke dalam kehangatan Kyungsoo.

" Me too. ", Jongin balas memeluk wanita itu. Memberi kecupan pada bahunya. Dan ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sepanjang kehidupannya.

Keduanya kini menyadari. Mereka saling membutuhkan, saling memiliki. Harapan terbesar mereka untuk esok hari mereka akan tetap seperti ini.

Menjadi satu dan satu-satunya.

.

.

.

TBC

oke ini fail bgt kyaknya...

Sory for late update. Stuck bgt pas bagian mabuk itu

Aku harap masih sesuai harapan kalian reder-nim.

Cus cuapcuap kasih komen... soalnya aku merasa gagal bgt di chap ini...

.

.

Buat yg udh follow and review...jeongmal gomawo...kalian penyemangatku buat lanjut nulis...

Maaf kalo gak bisa bales satusatu tapi percaya deh aku baca semua dan berterimakasih ke kalian semua...

Yg gak yakin aku amatir, ak bneran masih amatir. Ak baru nulis bberapa bulan yg lalu

Jadi kalo masih ada salahsalah tolong di maklumi dan di koreksi ya..

Gomawo chingu ya... saranghae..


	8. Chapter 8

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain juga mohon dimaklumi, saya tahu cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot.

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 7.

 **Confused**

Day 5

Selasa, 17 Mei 2016

Jongin terbangun dengan perasaan tenang. Tersenyum hangat saat menemukan Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap disisinya. Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terlihat bengkak karena menangis namun ia tetap terlihat indah.

Jongin merapikan rambut yang menutupi wajah ayunya. Terpesona lagi dengan pesona bak anak kecil dari wajah tidur Kyungsoo. Ia jadi teringat perkataan ibunya sewaktu ia masih kecil. ' Jika kau merasa marah dan merasa tak sanggup bersama dengan seseorang yang akan mendampingi hidupmu maka lihatlah wajahnya ketika tertidur. Maka kemarahanmu akan lenyap. '

Perkataan itu benar. Karena kini perasaan gundah yang semalam melandanya terangkat setiap detik ia merekam wajah ayu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringkuk semakin dekat padanya, rupanya AC yang mereka nyalakan mulai terasa efeknya. Jongin terkekeh mengingat seberapa indahnya malam mereka kemarin. Saling mengungkapkan cinta lewat bibir dan tubuh.

Tanpa sengaja Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo terlalu kuat. Wanita itu melenguh dan mulai membuka matanya. Awalnya terlihat bingung, namun lama kelamaan wajah Kyungsoo menjadi merah padam. Sepenuhnya mengerti situasi yang telah dan tengah mereka alami pagi ini.

" Selamat pagi. ", sapa Jongin dengan nada jenaka. Menikmati acara ' mari menggoda Kyungsoo ' yang terlampau kekanakan. Kyungsoo menutup kembali kelopak matanya dan membalas sapaan Jongin. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan hingga Jongin tak tahan untuk tak mengecup bibir merah Kyungsoo.

Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa. Berubah menjadi lumatan lembut. Lalu menjadi lebih kasar dan menuntut. Jongin tak sanggup berhenti saat Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya. Semakin gila mendengar Kyungsoo yang melenguh saat ia hisap kuat lidahnya. Jongin berpindah kembali menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan tanpa penghalang apapun.

" Jongin ssi. ", interupsi Kyungsoo. Merasakan sesuatu yang menegang menekan pahanya.

" Mau mandi bersama? "

...

Mereka terlambat, sangat-sangat terlambat. Salahkan Jongin yang masih saja tak mau berhenti meski tubuh mereka sudah licin karena peluh dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka. Jika saja perut mereka tidak meronta minta di isi, Kyungsoo yakin Jongin tak akan mau berhenti. Entah setan mana yang merasuki Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin menikmati wajah cemberut Kyungsoo. Ia seperti sedang bersama keponakannya yang masih berada di tingkat sekolah dasar. Ekspresi merajuk mereka benar-benar mirip. Hari ini Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo berangkat satu mobil dengannya. Mungkin alasan itu juga yang membuat Kyungsoo merajuk saat ini.

" Berhentilah merajuk. Atau akan ku cium disini. ", ucap Jongin santai sambil memarkirkan mobilnya. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, tak percaya Jongin menggodanya seperti sekarang.

" Hey, siapa kau? Dimana Jongin? ", pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum geli. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyungsoo intens. Hal itu rupanya membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

" Aku Kim Jongin. Wae? "

" Ish, yang benar saja. Kau kerasukan setan apa sih? Kau benar-benar menakutiku. ", tak tahan dengan omelan Kyungsoo, Jongin menarik tengkuk wanita itu. Mencium bibirnya dengan penuh perasaan. Ia tahu semua yang terjadi terlalu mengejutkan bagi Kyungsoo. Menurut Jongin hanya inilah satu-satunya cara menghentikan Kyungsoo karena nampaknya wanita itu memiliki daftar omelan yang sangat panjang.

Jongin semakin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo saat wanita itu mulai membalas ciumannya. Menyesap lembut bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Jongin merasa gamang lagi. Kyungsoo seperti narkotika, narkotika untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ciuman mereka terhenti saat ada mobil lain yang lewat. Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin dan dengan panik memperbaiki penampilannya. Jongin hanya diam menikmati. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tak ia kira melihat Kyungsoo akan jadi semenyenangkan ini.

" Aku masuk duluan. ", Kyungsoo memberi tatapan memperingatkan dan Jongin hanya bisa menggeram. Kyungsoo masih pada pendiriannya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Tapi Jongin memilih mengalah. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Jadi sampai saat itu terjadi Jongin akan menuruti permainan Kyungsoo.

...

Kyungsoo menikmati makan siang gratis di ruangan Chaeyeon. Dokter cantik itu terlihat menggerutu karena ia harus diet untuk persiapan pernikahannya. Meskipun sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak setuju. Chaeyeon sudah sangat kurus dan diet bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Bisa-bisa Chaeyeon akan jatuh sakit saat hari pernikahannya nanti.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat. ", tanya Chaeyeon. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. Lelah dan efek alkohol baru terasa sekarang. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening. Namun Kyungsoo tahu itu bukan hanya karena alkohol. Ada banyak hal yang berputar di otaknya.

Kyungsoo mendorong troli makanannya. Merasa sudah cukup padahal setengahnya saja belum ia makan.

" Aku benar-benar merasa aneh dengan dokter Kim. ", Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan topik yang sangat cepat ini. Tapi jika itu Chaeyeon maka bukan hal yang baru lagi.

" Kenapa? "

" Ia tersenyum lagi hari ini. Perubahan dokter Kim sangat drastis. Dari dingin menjadi hangat. Ia jadi terlihat seperti punya kepribadian ganda. "

" Lalu? "

" Dan biasanya hal itu terjadi saat sedang jatuh cinta. ", Kyungsoo tersedak makanannya sendiri. Chaeyeon menatap aneh Kyungsoo dan menyodorkannya segelas air.

" Kau ini kenapa? "

" Kau yang kenapa? Memang tidak boleh dokter Kim tersenyum begitu? ", ia perlu waspada. Chaeyeon adalah ratu gosip yang bisa berubah menjadi detektif handal jika merasa pensaran.

" Tunggu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh antara kalian? ", tuh kan. Baru saja ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk waspada.

" Kalian tidak pernah dekat sebelumnya. Bahkan beberapa minggu lalu selalu saling menghindar. Dan tahu apa yang aku temukan hari ini? "

" Apa? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Jemarinya mengerat pada gelasnya.

" Dia terus menatapmu seolah ingin 'memakanmu'. Kau tahu yang aku maksudkan? "

" Aniya. Mana mungkin. ", Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang. Ia gugup dan merasa tertarik juga. Tak ia pungkiri mendengar Jongin memperhatikannya diam-diam membuat ia merasa senang.

" Juga beberapa hari lalu, kalian bertemu diam-diam kan ditangga darurat? ", desak Chaeyeon. Kyungsoo hanya mendengus pura-pura tak peduli. Ia mengambil gelasnya dan pura-pura menyesap teh krisan yang dibawa Chaeyeon. Semakin ia menanggapi bisa jadi Chayeon akan semakin curiga.

" Wajahmu memerah. ", Chaeyeon sang detektif sudah keluar. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo.

" Kalian ada sesuatu kan? "

" Dokter Do. ", keduanya tergagap melihat Jongin berdiri di pintu ruang kerja Chaeyeon. Kyungsoo bahkan nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya saking terkejutnya.

" Ne dokter Kim. "

" Ikut ke ruanganku sekarang. "

" Ye. "

Kyungsoo memberi tatapan panjang pada Chaeyeon yang malah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Jongin membalikkan badannya saat merasa jalan Kyungsoo terlalu lambat.

" Berjalanlah disisiku. ", Kyungsoo tergagap, jelas Chaeyeon masih bisa mendengar kalimat Jongin barusan. Ia melirik sekilas wanita itu yang tersenyum semakin lebar. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

...

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan kikuk di sampingnya. Jujur saja ia mendengar semua pembicaraan Chaeyeon dan Kyungsoo tadi. Benarkah ia menatap Kyungsoo seolah ingin 'memakannya'? Tapi sejujurnya ia memang ingin membawa Kyungsoo keranjang dan menciuminya dengan keras. Tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia berubah menjadi semesum ini.

Mesum? Sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu bahagia. Sampai-sampai Jongin merasa semua ini tidak nyata. Ia ingin merasakan Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi hingga percaya ini bukan mimpi.

" Jongin ssi. Ruanganmu sudah terlewat. "

" Ruangan ku tidak aman. Kita ke atap saja. "

" Ye? ", Jongin menggeram saat Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan kalimatnya. Ekspresinya tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak ingin lepas kendali disini.

Angin kencang menyambut mereka ketika Jongin membuka pintu atap. Musim semi adalah musim terbaik. Udara hangat dan angin yang sejuk.

" Kenapa kesini? "

" Hanya ingin. ", jawab Jongin singkat. Ia merindukan Kyungsoo padahal mereka baru terpisah beberapa jam. Jongin mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang mendekati pagar pembatas dan bersandar disana. Mata bulat Kyungsoo terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Jongin menemukan dirinya yang tak bisa berpaling dari keindahan Kyungsoo.

" Aku penasaran tentang suatu hal. "

" Tentang apa? ", Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping. Sedikit mendongak agar bisa mencapai mata Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat ragu, tapi sesungguhnya Jongin tahu apa yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan padanya.

" Tentang ucapanku saat mabuk. Aku masih ingat apa yang aku bicarakan. "

" Lalu? "

" Tidakkah kau marah padaku? ", lanjut Kyungsoo.

" Tentu saja aku marah dan kecewa. Aku merasa dipermainkan. ", Jongin kembali menghadap Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Jadi Jongin mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, menatap tepat pada matanya yang mulai bergetar.

" Tapi aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang aku pikirkan adalah dirimu. Dan selamanya bersamamu. Aku tak peduli apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan, apa yang kalian lakukan maupun yang Luhan rencanakan karena aku hanya ingin dirimu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, kau harus bersamaku selamanya? Itu hukuman buatmu. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah lagi. ", melihat keraguan Kyungsoo, Jongin mencoba merangkai kata untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya. Jujur ia tak pernah ahli dalam hal ini. Namun Kyungsoo bukan orang yang bisa langsung mengerti dengan perbuatan. Ia harus mendengar pengakuan dari mulutnya sendiri.

" Mungkin ini terdengar klise dan mengada-ada. Tapi selama ini tanpa aku sadari aku sudah menerimamu. Jika tidak aku tak pernah membiarkanmu masuk dalam kehidupanku, bahkan bertunangan denganmu. Mungkin kau mengira ini tidak masuk akal karena aku berubah tiba-tiba. Tapi sungguh Kyungsoo aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu. ", Jongin mengatur nafasnya. Ini adalah kalimat pengakuan terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan.

" Ada suatu hal yang terjadi dan aku nyaris kehilanganmu. Itulah asal dari semua ketiba-tibaan ini. Bukan, hanya aku yang terlambat mengetahuinya. Bisakah kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu? "

" Benarkah? Apa kau yakin dengan perasaanmu? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba Jongin. Terlalu aneh meski sudah kupikirkan berkali-kali. ", putus asa Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Membisikkan kata cinta dan maaf berulang kali. Entah mengapa jantungnya terasa sakit menanti Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya.

" Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Please. ", mohonnya. Ia menemukan nafasnya kembali saat tangan Kyungsoo terangkat menyentuh punggungnya. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di surai lembut Kyungsoo.

" Bukan kau yang harus meminta maaf Jongin ssi. "

" Aniya. Kau sudah melakukan banyak untukku. Jadi mulai sekarang giliran aku yang melakukannya. ", Jongin tersenyum. Wajar jika Kyungsoo masih ragu, karena memang hal ini bisa dibilang terlalu cepat. Tapi ia yakin suatu hari nanti, Jongin harap itu akan datang sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo akan mempercayainya.

" Aku ingin bertanya. ", ucap Kyungsoo setelah terdiam cukup lama. Jongin menoleh namun Kyungsoo membuang mukanya. Menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tampak berkilau karena pancaran sinar matahari.

" Mengapa kau tak memilih Luhan? ", Jongin mengerutkan alis. " Maksudku, kau begitu mencintai Luhan sebelumnya. Tidakkah kau ingin kembali padanya jika ia datang padamu suatu saat nanti? "

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia tahu pertanyaan ini akan keluar cepat atau lambat.

" Tentu saja aku juga memikirkannya. Sebenarnya sampai beberapa saat yang lalu aku masih ingin kembali pada Luhan jika ia kembali. ", Kyungsoo menunduk. Memainkan tangannya yang polos tanpa asesoris.

" Mengapa kau berubah pikiran? "

" Aku buta. Aku tak bisa melihat mana cinta yang tulus dan mana yang hanya obsesi. ", Kyungsoo kembali diam. Membiarkan angin menerpa tubuh mereka. Jongin hendak menutup matanya saat suara Kyungsoo yang lirih kembali terdengar.

" Maaf. Tapi dulu mengapa kalian berpisah? "

" Ceritanya panjang. ", Kyungsoo memberi tatapan panjang pada Jongin. Mengisyaratkan jika wanita itu sanggup mendengarkan bahkan sampai langit menjadi hitam dan dipenuhi bintang. Lagipula jam kerja mereka sudah tidak sepadat pagi tadi. Mereka bebas melakukan apapun kecuali jika ada operasi mendadak.

" Kira-kira delapan bulan setelah Luhan kembali ke China, berarti sekitar empat bulan setelah email kami terputus. Yang sekarang aku tahu jika sebenarnya itu adalah email darimu. , Jongin terkekeh saat melihat Kyungsoo menunduk dan kembali meminta maaf. Sungguh Jongin tidak merasa marah akan hal itu. Ia hanya perlu melupakannya.

" Tidak perlu minta maaf lagi. Tapi apa kau tetap mau mendengarkannya? ", Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan ekspresi polos andalannya. Entah wanita itu sadar atau tidak saat melakukannya. Rasanya ia ingin menarik pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

" Berdiri seperti ini? ", Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

" Tidak boleh. "

" Waeyo? ", suara Kyungsoo terdengar memelas dan manja. Dalam hati Jongin sudah mengumpat beberapa kali. Kyungsoo masih pantas memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas jika begini.

" Wajahmu sangat pucat. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan karena lelah berdiri. "

" Aku tidak apa-apa. "

" Aku tak menerima penolakan. "

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke cafee yang cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit. Sejujurnya di rumah sakit pun ada. Namun demi privasi, Jongin memilih tempat ini.

Bukan hal yang gampang keluar dengan Kyungsoo secara terang-terangan. Terlebih Chaeyeon seperti tahu sesuatu tentang hubungan mereka. Juga tatapan penuh selidik rekan-rekan yang lain. Kyungsoo terganggu tenti saja. Terlebih saat beberapa -ehm- penggemarnya -ehm- menatap Kyungsoo dengan tidak suka.

Jongin menghirup aroma kopi yang ia pesan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak tak menyentuh hidangan yang ada di meja. Secangkir teh madu dan beberapa macaroon. Kyungsoo malah menatapnya terus seperti puppy yang meminta jatah makannya.

" Apa? ", tanya Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu.

" Ceritamu. ", jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Jongin mengendikkan dagunya ke arah minuman dan makanan di depan Kyungsoo. Namun wanita itu menggeleng.

" Perutku mual melihat makanan manis. ", Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan tak terucap Jongin. Ia hanya mengangguk dan meletakkan kopinya. Rupanya Kyungsoo bukan orang yang mudah di alihkan perhatiaannya.

" Sampai dimana tadi? ", Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, pura-pura mengingat. Kyungsoo yang tak sabar sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kursi. Jika tadi Kyungsoo terlihat seperti siswa sekolah menengah, kini wanita itu seperti siswa sekolah dasar. Bayangan Kyungsoo kecil duduk dengan posisi serupa ditambah dengan kaki yang diayun-ayunkan sukses membuat konsentrasi Jongin buyar. Shit. Kyungsoo is fucking cute.

" Luhan kembali ke Korea. Bukan dalam artian dia akan tinggal lama. Kami bertengkar hebat, aku marah karena tak ada kabar darinya selama empat bulan. Padahal ia berjanji akan terus memberi kabar. Kami sama-sama emosi, dan kata perpisahan itu awalnya datang dari mulut Luhan. Dia bilang aku egois dan tak mendukung cita-cita nya. Aku sendiripun sangat marah jadi akhirnya kami berpisah. Sejak saat itu aku jadi seorang yang gila, mungkin lebih tepat disebut begitu. Rasa marahku bahkan bertahan cukup lama. Aku mulai mencari pelampiasan, datang ke pub, bermain wanita, balapan. Itu yang aku lakukan tiap malam. ", Kyungsoo semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kini kedua tangannya ia naikkan keatas meja. Mata Kyungsoo berkilat dengan rasa penasaran. Cukup berbahaya untuk wanita selugu Kyungsoo.

" Jadi yang tadi malam bukan pertama untukmu? Padahal bagiku kau adalah yang pertama. ", Jongin tersenyum mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

" Kau yang pertama. ", Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas. Mungkin tadi Kyungsoo tak sadar saat mengatakannya. Terbukti kini wajahnya memerah karena malu saat mendengar jawaban Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya dengan pura-pura memberengut. Namun sayang mata Jongin terlalu jeli untuk dikelabuhi.

" Aku memang bermain wanita, tapi aku tak pernah sampai membawa mereka ke kamar. "

" Bohong. Kau sangat ahli, pasti ini bukan yang pertama kan? ", gumam Kyungsoo.

" Benarkah? "

" Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak punya perbandingan. ", Jongin tertawa karena ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berubah dengan cepat. Serta bagaimana kegugupan Kyungsoo yang terlihat jelas dari cara ia memegang gelasnya. Jongin ingin bicara tapi ia kembali tersedak karena tawanya sendiri. Ugh, Kyungsoo sangat lucu.

" Yak, berhenti tertawa. Kau jadi pusat perhatian. ", benar saja. Banyak wanita yang mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap balik mereka dengan mata yang membulat galak. Namun bagi Jongin tak menakutkan sama sekali.

" Sudah lanjutkan ceritamu. Malah membicarakan yang aneh-aneh. ", gumam Kyungsoo. Jongin meredakan tawanya. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo sedang cemburu. Astaga berapa kali ia harus menyebut Kyungsoo terlalu menggemaskan untuk dianggap dewasa?

" Jongin ssi. "

" Iya iya baiklah. Menjadi seorang badboy sama sekali bukan gayaku, jadi pelarian itu hanya bertahan satu bulan. Setelahnya aku jadi gila belajar, berusaha mendapat nilai sempurna dalam tiap mata kuliah. Hanya dengan itu aku merasa tidak kosong. Lalu empat bulan setelahnya Luhan kembali menemuiku. Kau tahu, meminta maaf dan ingin memperbaiki hubungan. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah memaafkan, jadi aku bilang aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Siapa tahu nanti sambil menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan kontraknya aku akan bertemu seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisinya. Mungkin karena itu ia memintamu menjagaku. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Baru saja Jongin ingin kembali menyesap kopinya, Kyungsoo kembali bertanya sesuatu yang sulit untuk Jongin jawab.

" Lalu kenapa kau begitu mudah memaafkanku? "

" Haruskah aku menjawabnya? ", Kyungsoo hanya diam. Mungkin ia takut dengan apa yang akan ia dengar dari Jongin.

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tak merasa marah padamu. ", Jongin tersenyum. Mencoba menyampaikan kejujurannya lewat tatapan hangat. Namun sayang, rupanya wanita itu belum puas. "

" Mengapa kau mau bertunangan denganku? Bahkan kau tak punya perasaan apapun padaku. ", ucapan Kyungsoo semakin lirih. Jongin menghela nafas pelan, ia mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

" Siapa bilang aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padamu? Alasan utama, karena orang tuaku menyukaimu. Mereka tak pernah memberika respon seperti itu saat aku membawa Luhan ke rumah. ", yang Jongin maksud adalah saat ia mengajak Kyungsoo ke rumahnya untuk membahas tugas bersama. Sejak kedatangan Kyungsoo waktu itu ibunya selalu menanyakan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kabarnya, kapan Jongin mengajaknya kerumah lagi. Ayahnya memang tak terlalu memperlihatkan ketertarikannya, namun sesekali beliau bertanya tentang Kyungsoo. Itu sudah menjadi bukti orang tuanya menyukai Kyungsoo.

" Sejak awal aku memang sudah tertarik padamu. "

" Karena aku pindahan dari China? "

" Ya. Aku mulai mencari tahu tentangmu. Tidak secara terang-terangan memang. Mungkin disana kau bertemu dengan Luhan atau mengenalnya. Tapi jika dipikir lagi China cukup luas dan berpenduduk padat. Aku menyerah untuk mencari tahu. "

" Tapi nyatanya tidak seluas apa yang kau kira. Aku mengenal Luhan bukan? ", Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. Memainkan jemari Kyungsoo dan menyelipkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Kyungsoo. Membuat tangan mereka saling bertautan seperti seseorang yang tengah berdoa.

" Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi? "

" Banyak. Tapi aku takut mendengar jawabannya. Mungkin nanti, lain kali saja. ", Jongin mengangguk. Ia siap kapanpun jika Kyungsoo bertanya apapun yang ingin ia tanyakan. Mungkin seperti apakah ia mau menikah dengannya? Ups, itu adalah bagiannya. Kyungsoo tak boleh mangambilnya.

...

Hari ini Jongin tak bermalam di apartemen Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memiliki acara bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Katanya 'pajama party'. Kesempatan ini Jongin gunakan untuk datang ke sebuah toko perhiasan yang terkenal. Tujuannya tentu untuk membeli cincin pernikahan.

Sapaan ramah ia terima ketika ia masuk ke toko yang di dominasi kilau berlian itu. Seorang wanita muda mendampinginya memilih cincin.

" Maaf, kira-kira kekasih Anda seperti apa? Mungkin saya bisa merekomendasikan model yang sesuai. "

" Eum, dia orang yang sederhana. Hatinya sangat lembut dan ia memiliki senyum yang cantik. "

" Wah, sepertinya Anda sangat mencintai kekasih Anda. Sebentar, saya akan carikan yang cocok. ", Jongin tak yakin tapi ia bisa melihat pramuniaga tadi ikut tersipu. Jongin memilih tak peduli dan melanjutkan pencariannya. Melihat perhiasan-perhiasan yang cantik ini, Jongin jadi ingin membeli banyak untuk Kyungsoo.

" Jongin? ", suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinga Jongin. Dengan gerakan kaku ia menoleh. Dihadapannya Luhan tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Dihadapannya kini Luhan berdiri dengan senyum cantiknya. Bukannya tersentuh, kemarahan yang coba Jongin abaikan kemarin kembali tersulut. Semakin berkobar seperti api yang membakar hutan saat tak menemukan satu titikpun rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

" Ini tuan. Wah kekasih Anda sangat cantik. "

" Bukan. Dia bukan kekasihku. ", jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan.

" Ah Jwisunghamnida. "

" Gwaenchanayo. ", Jongin mengamati dua pasang cincin dengan desain sederhana. Ia memilih salah satu yang terbaik dan menyerahkannya kembali pada petugas itu.

" Tolong bungkus dengan rapi. Ini kartunya. ", Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia merasa kasihan pada pramuniaga tadi. Wanita itu tampak merasa sangat bersalah saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia akui ia pasti terlihat menakutkan.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap Jongin tak percaya. Ekspresi pria itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika mengamati cincin itu. Menebak untuk siapa Jongin membeli cincin itu membuat Luhan terbakar cemburu. Tapi Luhan menahannya. Ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah atau semua rencananya akan hancur berantakan.

" Lama tidak bertemu. ", ucap Luhan lagi, mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Luhan tampaknya tak ingin membahas apa yang barusan Jongin beli, dan Jonginpun demikian. Ia tak mau membahas apapun dengan Luhan saat ini.

" Ya. Lama sekali. "

" Apa kau sudah makan malam? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? ", pinta Luhan. Matanya memohon pada Jongin. Salahkan dirinya yang begitu lemah hingga tak mampu menolak. Membuka ruang untuk kesalahan yang fatal.

...

Jongin memakan makanannya dalam diam. Tak terkejut saat Luhan membawanya ke restoran favorit mereka dulu. Juga memesan makanan kesukaannya. Jongin jelas merasakan tatapan Luhan untuknya tapi memilih untuk tidak peduli. Ia masih marah.

" Ini. Bukankah kau menyukainya? ", gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti saat Luhan menaruh sepotong ayam bumbu diatas nasinya. Jongin menatap Luhan sekilas dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia baru sadar jika Luhan sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

" Kau tidak makan? ", ucapnya. Memasukan satu suapan terakhir sebelum pergi.

" Bukankah kau mengajakku untuk makan? Tapi kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali. ", Jongin memanggil pelayan dan meminta bill. Luhan tampak panik saat Jongin bersiap untuk pergi.

" Aku merindukanmu. Itulah sebabnya aku mengajakmu kemari. ", sudut bibir Jongin terangkat. Merasa geli dengan semua bualan Luhan.

" Kita sudah bertemu bukan. Jadi, aku harus segera pergi. "

" Mengapa kau jadi sedingin ini? ", tanya Luhan cepat. Jongin mendengus, meminum sisa air putih di gelasnya untuk meredakan emosinya. Menganggap dirinya sedang berbicara dengan anak berusia lima tahun.

" Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu Luhan ah? ", ujarnya santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang diam membisu. Merasa tak ada kepentingan lain, Jongin segera beranjak pergi. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot berpamitan.

Belum juga ia sampai di mobilnya, Luhan berlari dan menarik lengannya. Menahan Jongin untuk tidak pergi. Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca. Jika sebelumnya Jongin akan merasa tersentuh maka kini tidak. Ia justru muak, karena tangisan itu juga bagian dari akting Luhan.

" Apa karena Kyungsoo? Apa dia yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini? ", mendengar nada menghina Luhan emosi Jongin tersulut.

" Dengar. Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang berusaha memisahkan kita. Dia mencari celah dan berlaku seperti malaikat penolong. Ia tak mencintaimu Jongin. Ia hanya terobsesi padamu. ", Ia tak pernah diajari berlaku kasar terhadap wanita, tapi kali ini batas toleransinya sudah limit. Ia mendorong Luhan hingga terhimpit di tembok basement. Menekan leher Luhan dengan tangannya. Wanita itu terbatuk karena kehilangan nafas tapi Jongin tak berniat melonggarkannya.

" Jangan bawa nama Kyungsoo disini. Tidakkah kau sadar jika orang yang bermasalah adalah kau? ", mata Luhan bergetar karena takut. Jongin tak pernah semarah ini. Jongin terlihat menakutkan, namun Luhan juga keras kepala. Ia ingin mengambil Jongin bagaimanapun caranya.

" Kau pergi meninggalkanku, menghancurkanku. Dan kau melimpahkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain. Membuat orang itu merawatku dan tersakiti. Lalu saat aku mulai sembuh kau mau mengambilku? What the hell ? "

" Yang kau rasakan padanya bukan cinta Jongin. Cinta. Adalah apa yang kau berikan dulu padaku. "

Kekehan sinis menghiasi keheningan diantara mereka. Luhan begitu percaya diri.

" Kau melewatkan satu poin penting nona Lu. Apa kau tak mengerti arti kata 'dulu'? Berlalu, sudah selesai. ", Jongin melepas Luhan. Menepuk tangannya seolah ia baru saja memegang benda yang berdebu. Melesakkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga kini wajah mereka sejajar. Jongin tersenyum miring pada Luhan.

" Bagaimanapun aku berterimakasih padamu. Berkat dirimu aku bisa mengenal Kyungsoo. Dan mengerti apa cinta yang sesungguhnya. "

Jongin kembali berbalik. Melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Namun sekali lagi Luhan mengejarnya.

" Aku selalu mencintaimu. Tak ada waktu yang aku lewati tanpa memikirkanmu. Apakah ini yang aku dapatkan sebagai balasan? ", Luhan mulai terisak. Sekejam apapun Jongin, ia selalu tak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita menangis.

" Aku memerhatikanmu setiap saat Jongin. Dan aku tidak buta untuk melihat kau tidak mencontai Kyungsoo. Kembalilah padaku Jongin. Kita bisa lebih bahagia saat kita bersama. ", Jongin tak menjawab dan hanya melewati Luhan.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat saat Luhan kembali mengejarnya, menarik tengkuknya. Jongin terlalu terkejut untuk bisa menghindar dari ciuman Luhan.

Setiap lumatan Luhan membuat jantung Jongin sakit. Ia tersadar pada sebab awal ia kembali ke waktu ini. Ia salah karena sudah lengah. Ia terlalu menikmati kebahagiaannya dengan Kyungsoo hingga tak menyadari waktunya yang terus menipis.

Merasa Jongin tak akan membalas ciumannya, Luhan menarik diri. Tapi sumpah demi apapun Jongin masih bisa melihat dengan jelas smirk penuh kemenangan di bibir cherry Luhan. Sial. Ia di jebak.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Mencari orang suruhan Luhan, dan ia menemukannya. Sayang pria berpakaian serba hitam itu sudah lebih dulu pergi dengan mobil.

" Sial. "

" Kau milikku Jongin. Tak akan aku biarkan orang lain merebutmu dariku. "

" Kau gila Luhan. Lakukan apa yang kau mau, dan lihatlah kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. "

...

Canda dan tawa memenuhi kamar Baekhyun. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka berkumpul seperi ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dan membahas hanya tentang perempuan. Sayang Tao tidak bisa ikut karena kehamilannya.

Malam ini mereka habiskan dengan menonton film romance-komedi. Sesekali mengomentari scene atau aktornya. Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak fokus. Ia berulang kali melihat ponselnya.

" Kau menunggu telpon dari Jongin? ", bisik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Bukan maksudnya merusak acara malam ini. Tapi entah mengapa ia merasa kuatir.

Sudah dua jam sejak pesan terakhir yang Jongin kirimkan. Katanya ia akan menelpon saat sudah tiba dirumah. Dan sampai saat ini Jongin belum juga menghubunginya lagi. Kyungsoo kira ada operasi dadakan, ia sudah bertanya pada Dean dan pria itu bilang Jongin sudah pulang.

" Hei, Jongin bukan anak kecil. Mungkin ia sedang bertemu dengan teman-temannya. ", ucap Baekhyun menenangkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk, meletakkan ponselnya dan mencoba fokus pada film yang sedang di putar.

Tapi hatinya masih tak tenang. Semoga tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengecilkan volume televisinya. Yixing sudah tertidur karena dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan film. Lain halnya jika mereka menonton konser atau drama musikal. Sudah dipastikan Yixing tak akan mengantuk.

" Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau yakin dengan Jongin? ", Baekhyun menatapnya serius. Sedangkan Kyungsoo nampak ragu. Akhirnya ia menggeleng. Seperti yang dikatakan Chaeyeon tadi, perubahan Jongin begitu drastis. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka, namun ada hal yang ganjal.

" Kyungsoo, bukannya aku mau merusak kebahagiaanmu sekarang. Tapi jangan terlalu cepat percaya pada Jongin. Menurutku rasanya mustahil mengubah perasaan hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. "

" Aku tahu Baek. Tapi apa aku sanggup berpisah dengannya? Memikirkannya, membayangkan Jongin tak lagi bersamaku membuatku ingin mati. "

" Kau tidak bisa diselamatkan ya? Jika nanti dia menyakitimu lagi, aku sendiri yang akan menendangnya ke laut. Biar dimakan hiu sekalian. ", Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat gaya Baekhyun yang membuat gerakan mencabik-cabik dengan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyungsoo hangat. Baekhyun memang paling tahu apa yang ia butuhkan.

" Untuk sekarang, berdoalah hubungan kalian akan terus baik-baik saja. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Namun dalam hatinya ia merasa tak yakin.

Akankah sesuai harapannya?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hey guys, I'm back...

Semoga masih ada yg nunggu ff ini... :)

Masih pada penasarankah? Mian chingudeul...kayaknya aku gak bakat buat cerita yg panjang...

Okey, apakah ini udah cukup menjawab pertanyaan kalian ttg Luhan?

Kalo belom coretcoret direview apa yg belom jelas... #modus...

Ah, ya mian kalo ceritanya makin ngawur TT_TT. Okey, sekian cuapcuap saya...

Jgn lupa review..

Saranghaeyo chingudeul... :):*

Big thanks buat :

itachi2409, unniechan1, pororo023, henna chan, irenasoo,pumpum, , diah, Soocy-Nim, kadi couple, rianita, kimkaaaaai, dinadokyungsoo1, mimi, kyungie love, avs1105, matcha, lovesoo, Insooie baby, DKSlovePCY, sarad15, rainaLee, bakkichot, nisakaisa, umma kyungsoo, kaisoomin, kimdegita88, chanli27, do 12januari, dan mungkin siders juga...

Thanks buat rieview dari chap 1 ampe chap 7, follow juga favoritnya,

Kalian jjang... saranghaeyo... :):*


	9. Chapter 9

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain juga mohon dimaklumi, saya tahu cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot.

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

 **Should I give up?**

Day 6

Rabu, 18 Mei 2017

Hingga esok hari Jongin sama sekali tidak memberi kabar. Kyungsoo sudah berusaha menghubunginya namun nomornya tidak aktif. Kyungsoo mencoba tidak memikirkannya, namun ia nyaris memotong tangannya sendiri saat memasak bersama Baekhyun.

Meskipun ini sudah biasa, mereka tidak saling menghubungi. Tapi tidak biasanya ponsel pria itu tidak aktif.

Kyungsoo benci ketika waktu berjalan sangat lambat saat ia merasa resah. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali ia melihat jam tangan dan pintu masuk. Namu tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Jongin. Ini bukan hari off nya jadi tak mungkin pria itu absen tanpa alasan. Juga Jongin bukan orang yang suka terlambat.

Bermacam pikiran buruk mulai muncul satu per satu. Apa Jongin sakit? Apa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Kyungsoo tak bisa tenang sebelum ia melihat Jongin dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Chaeyeon dan suster Ahn terus memperhatikannya. Mereka jelas menaruh curiga padanya yang seperti orang linglung.

" Sebenarnya kau mencari siapa? ", tanya Chaeyeon yang terlampau penasaran. Gerak-gerik Kyungsoo sangat aneh. Dan sedari tadi Chaeyeon melihat Kyungsoo terus-terusan menatap pintu ruangan dokter Kim. Sejak kemarin ia juga sudah curiga. Chaeyeon mengira Kyungsoo dan Jongin memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja.

" Eoh? Tidak ada? "

" Hari ini dokter Kim ijin. Ku dengar dia sakit? ", ujar suster Ahn. Tampaknya wanita itu memcoba memancing Kyungsoo.

" Sakit? Sakit apa? Apakah parah? ", suster Ahn dan Chaeyeon saling pandang. Benar dugaan mereka jika Kyungsoo tengah menunggu Jongin. Kini Chaeyeon benar-benar yakin jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin memiliki hubungan. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu kapan keduanya akan mempublikasikan hubungan itu. Dan jika hari itu datang Chaeyeon adalah orang pertama yang akan menggoda Kyungsoo.

" Tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengar itu saja. ", suster Ahn sedikit merasa kasihan saat melihat Kyungsoo duduk lesu di kursinya. Tapi ia jujur tidak mengetahui separah apa penyakit Jongin. Ia hanya mendengarnya dari pihak personalia.

" Dia bahkan tak menghubungiku. ", gumam Kyungsoo.

" Apa? "

" Tidak. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. ", Kyungsoo melangkah lesu meninggalkan suster Ahn dan Chaeyeon yang menatapnya bingung. Tujuannya adalah stase anak. Siapa tahu ia akan terhibur dengan kelucuan anak-anak disana. Yah, meskipun ia tak terlalu suka dengan pekerjanya. Mereka terlalu banyak bicara dan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang penting. Lagipula mereka sangat centil.

Jujur ia kecewa karena Jongin sama sekali tak memberi kabar. Ia mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin Jongin tak ingin membuatnya kuatir. Namun memikirkan itu malah semakin membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Jelas ia merasa kuatir, Jongin yang tak memberi kabar sudah membuatnya uring-uringan semalaman.

Kyungsoo memelankan langkahnya saat melihat segerombolan perawat muda tengah berbincang, lebih tepatnya bergosip. Pelan-pelan ia duduk di bangku tunggu. Cukup dekat untuk menguping. Sebenarnya ini bukan hobbynya. Tapi ia tahu jika mereka pasti akan membicarakan Jongin.

" Kalian harus benar-benar menyerah pada dokter Kim. Sepertinya dia sudah bertunangan. ", ucap seorang perawat bertubuh gembil dan berkacamata. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat. Apakah mereka ketahuan.

" Apa kau yakin? Mungkin kau salah lihat karena kemarin kau tidak memakai kacamata. ", ujar yang lain.

" Tidak. Aku melihatnya setelah mengambil kacamata baruku. Mereka makan di restoran mewah. ", Kyungsoo mengernyit. Siapa yang mereka maksud. Karena jelas ia dan Jongin tidak saling bertemu setelah pulang dari rumah sakit. Apalagi sampai makan di restoran mewah. Mungkin benar, wanita itu salah lihat.

" Dia sangat cantik. Wajahnya seperti ulzang. Kalian benar-benar tidak ada harapan. ", Kyungsoo bergerak resah di tempatnya duduk. Jika ia menebak, hanya ada satu nama yang muncul dikepalanya. Luhan. Tidak ada yang lain.

Mengapa mereka bertemu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Pertanyaan itu membuatnya semakin takut. Bagaimana jika Jongin berubah pikiran?

Kyungsoo melunjak kaget saat ponselnya berdering. Ada satu nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Ia mengernyit namun tetap mengangkatnya. Siapa tahu itu telepon penting.

" Yeoboseyo? "

" Kyungsoo. ", ia menghela nafas lega saat mendengar suara itu. Terdengar sedikit serak namun ia tahu itu Jongin. Kyungsoo segera pergi dari situ. Menjauh dari kumpulan perawat yang menatapnya aneh. Ia mencari tempat yang cukup sepi supaya ia bisa berbicara lebih leluasa.

" Ku dengar kau sakit. "

" Hanya sedikit. ", Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin terbatuk. Mungkin mencoba menjernihkan suaranya.

" Kau yakin? Sepertinya sangat parah? Oh ya. Ini pakai nomor siapa? "

" Aku tak apa. Maaf, kemarin malam aku bertemu dengan teman-teman ku semasa sekolah. Kami minum sampai malam dan aku kehilangan ponselku. Aku menelpon dengan telepon apartemen. "

' Luhan kah yang kau maksud? ', rasanya sangat ingin Kyungsoo mengatakan itu. Namun tertahan di lidahnya. Malah pertanyaan lain yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Apa aku boleh kesana? ", Jongin tak kunjung menjawab. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Apakah Jongin akan melarangnya?

" Tentu saja. ", Jongin terdengar ragu. Kyungsoo memaksakan seulas senyum.

" Sampai jumpa. "

" Emm. Sampai jumpa. ", Kyungsoo memutus sambungan telpon terlebih dulu. Rasanya tangannya terlalu berat hingga kini ia jatuhkan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap kosong lantai yang bersih. Bukan inginnya untuk curiga, namun sebelumnya ia memang belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Jongin.

Menghela nafas berat. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuji ruangannya sendiri. Tentu saja setelah memperbaiki ekspresi di wajahnya.

Mengapa Jongin berbohong pasanya? Ia akan mencari tahu nanti.

...

Jongin menggeram rendah. Meremas kertas yang tak berdosa dan melemparnya ke lantai yang dingin. Matahari sudah berada di ubun-ubun namun Jongin sama sekali belum beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Duduk didepan televisi di ruang tengah dengan buku sketsa di hadapannya.

Setelah ia pulang dan sendirian, saat kemarahannya mereda. Ia tak bisa menghapus bayangan Luhan dari otaknya. Bahkan setelah ia menghabiskan satu botol vodka sendirian. Bayangan wajah Luhan tetap menari-nari dikepalanya. Kenangan-kenangan manis bersama Luhan dulu berputar di otaknya seperti film rusak.

Sejak pagi tadi ia mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menggambar. Namun yang di gambarnya hanyalah Luhan. Saat wanita itu tersenyum, memberengut, bahkan saat ia menangis karena menonton film. Semua kenangan indahnya bersama Luhan yang kembali muncul membuat luka hatinya makin terbuka lebar.

Perasaannya, keyakinannya, kebahgiannya bersama Kyungsoo menjadi kabur.

Mengingat nama itu, Jongin coba meraih telepon apartemennya. Mendial nomor yang sejak kapan ia hafal. Tak butuh waktu lama mendengar suara halus Kyungsoo. Seketika hatinya remuk karena rasa bersalah.

" Kyungsoo. ", hanya itu kalimat yang sanggup ia ucapkan. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

" Ku dengar kau sakit. ", Jongin tersenyum kecut. Kyungsoo sangat lugu. Mudah percaya. Itu hanyalah alasan untuknya tidak bekerja dan berpotensi bertemu Kyungsoo. Untuk saat ini, ia tak sanggup menatap wajah ayu wanita itu.

" Hanya sedikit. ", kecuali hatiku yang sangat sakit. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Kau yakin? Sepertinya sangat parah? Oh ya. Ini pakai nomor siapa? "

" Aku tak apa. Maaf, kemarin malam aku bertemu dengan teman-teman ku semasa sekolah. Kami minum sampai malam dan aku kehilangan ponselku. Aku menelpon dengan telepon apartemen. ", Jongin meringis. Ia berbohong lagi. Pertama ia memang bertemu dengan 'teman' lamanya namun ia tak minum bersama. Ia minum sendirian di kamar apartemennya. Kedua ponselnya tidak hilang, namun pecah dan rusak karena ia lempar dan membentur tembok dengan keras.

" Apa aku boleh kesana? ", Jongin terdiam. Sungguh, ia tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap Kyungsoo saat ini. Disisi lain ia membutuhkan wanita itu untuk menghapus bayang-bayang Luhan juga kebingungannya atas perasaannya sendiri.

" Tentu saja. ", Jongin menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan baginya untuk terbebas dari rasa sakit.

" Sampai jumpa. "

" Emm. Sampai jumpa. ", Jongin tetap menempelkan gagang telepon itu di telinganya. Walaupun sambungan itu sudah terputus dengan cepat. Kyungsoo nya yang malang.

" Mianhae. ", gumamnya tertelan isak tangis. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

...

Kyungsoo segera membereskan barangnya. Ia sudah ijin untuk bekerja setengah hari. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Jongin, ia perlu bertemu dengan pria itu. Namun ada saja yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk pergi.

" Dokter Do. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. ", Kyungsoo mengernyit. Perawat itu terlihat malu-malu saat mengatakannya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berseri-seri.

" Siapa? "

" Uh? Aku tidak menanyakan namanya. ", jawabnya linglung.

" Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya. ", Kyungsoo mencoba menebak siapa yang memiliki pengaruh seperti itu pada wanita. Jongin, nama itu yang pertama kali terlintas. Tapi pria itu sedang sakit. Kris? Kyungsoo dengar pria itu sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Jeju bersama Chanyeol. Jadi kedua pria itu keluar dari daftar.

Satu nama yang muncul membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti.

Oh Sehun. Ia melupakan pesona pria itu. Dengan setelan kerja mahal yang satu kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Rambut pirangnya yang disisir keatas. Cara duduknya yang mencerminkan kekayaan dan kuasa. Jelas banyak wanita melirik tertarik dan para pria melirik iri.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berbalik dan pergi, namun mata pria itu lebih dulu menangkap siluet tubuhnya. Dengan angkuh pria itu berdiri dan melangkah kearahnya. Bagai efek slow motion Sehun melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Memperlihatkan hazle miliknya. Namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tetap angkuh seperti biasa, tapi kini berbalut rasa menyesal entah untuk apa.

" Kyungsoo. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. ", Kyungsoo melihat kesekitarnya. Bergidik dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar di manik mata rekan-rekan kerjanya. Termasuk Chaeyeon yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

" Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Kita bisa mencari tempat lain. ", Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengikuti Kyungsoo ke cafee di sebrang jalan.

" Apa yang ingin kau katakan? ", serbu Kyungsoo tepat setelah Sehun duduk di kursinya.

" Well. Masih tidak sabaran seperti biasa. ", gumam Sehun. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan sungguh-sungguh. Baru kali ini ia merendahkan harga dirinya. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang mampu membawa pengaruh itu padanya.

" Aku sungguh menyesal untuk kejadian terakhir kali. "

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu jadi masalah antara kau dan aku sudah selesai. Ku harap kita tak akan bertemu lagi. ", potong Kyungsoo. Ia bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janji. Ia sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk tidak lagi bertemu dengan Sehun.

" Jika itu yang kau harapkan maka percuma sayang. ", ucap Sehun misterius. Kilatan berbahaya terpancar jelas di kedua manik matanya. Juga bagaimana bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan yang terlihat keji.

" Apa maksudmu? ", Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari saku jas mahalnya. Meletakkan benda persegi panjang itu ke meja dan mendorongnya kearah Kyungsoo. Sebuah logo armada penerbangan tercetak jelas di bagian depan amplop.

" Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan datang padaku. Percayalah Kyungsoo aku akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka. Dan aku pastikan kau tak akan merasa sakit, kau akan di sayangi dan dijaga. ", ucap Sehun dengan suara rendah. Kyungsoo mengamati amplop itu dengan tatapan kosong. Namun ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia dorong lagi amplop itu kearah Sehun.

" Tawaran yang bagus. Tapi terimakasih Sehun. Aku bukan wanita yang meminta belas kasihan dari siapapun. "

" No no no. ", Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Pria itu menyelipkan tiket pesawat tadi pada saku jas kedokteran yang masih Kyungsoo gunakan.

" Kemanapun kau ingin berlari. Tanganku selalu terbuka untukmu. ", Sehun memegang dagu Kyungsoo , mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mata mereka saling menangkap dengan lebih jelas. Kyungsoo menemukan banyak cinta untuknya dimata Sehun.

" Aku adalah pria yang paling mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Kau harus ingat itu baik-baik. ", Kyungsoo mengedip cepat saat Sehun mencuri satu kecupan pada bibirnya. Ia memandang pria itu marah. Sambil mengusap kasar bibirnya, Kyungsoo mengumpati Sehun yang meninggalkannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

...

Sehun mendecakkan lidah saat ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menatap malas ID yang terpampang pada layar ponselnya.

" Apakah kau sudah memberikan itu padanya? "

" Ck. Halo juga nona Lu. ", Sehun belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Mengawasi Kyungsoo yang berjalan dengan menghentak kembali menuju rumah sakit.

" Bagaimana? "

" Done. Sebentar lagi kita akan mendapat apa yang kita inginkan. Jadi jangan merusaknya dan tetap diam. ", perintah Sehun tegas. Tanpa bicara lagi Sehun menutup panggilan itu. Sorot kemenangan menari-nari di matanya. Kyungsoo memang terlihat marah, namun setidaknya wanita itu membawa tiket yang ia beri.

" Kyungsoo kau akan jadi milikku. Segera. "

...

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia sudah sampai di apartemen Jongin. Ditangannya ada sebungkus samgyetang dan teh madu. Ia tak yakin Jongin makan dengan baik karena ia sudah meninggalkan apartemennya berhari-hari.

Sambil menunggu lift, Kyungsoo memeriksa penampilannya lagi. Ia gugup tentu saja. Ia juga takut bertemu dengan Jongin setelah ia melakukan kesalahan. Ya, menemui Sehun tadi berarti ia sudah melanggar janji bukan? Inilah hal baik dan juga terburuknya. Ia terlalu baik.

Kyungsoo mengurutkan nomor. 1407 adalah apartemen Jongin. Dengan gugup ia memencet bel dua kali. Mengetuk-ketukan sepatunya kelantai abu-abu itu. Ia semakin gugup saat mendengar suara kunci yang terbuka. Disana Jongin berdiri dengan kondisi yang benar-benar buruk.

Wajahnya pucat, matanya bengkak dan memiliki lingkaran hitam. Bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah. Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo seolah kehilangan nafasnya adalah bagaimana Jongin menatapnya. Dingin, kosong. Tatapan yang selalu Jongin berikan padanya dulu.

" Apa aku mengganggumu? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Baru setelah itu Jongin menggeser posisinya. Memberi jalan bagi Kyungsoo untuk masuk.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mendatangi apartemen Jongin. Apartemen ini jauh lebih luas daripada miliknya. Desain interiornya tergolong mewah. Berkesan sangat laki-laki, dinding dan lantainya berwarna abu-abu. Namun sayang kondisi apartemen Jongin sangat berantakan. Kyungsoo melihat gumpalan-gumpalan kertas berceceran di lantai. Botol vodka yang sudah kosong dan satu gelas yang belum tercuci.

Jongin berbohong padanya. Pria itu tidak minum bersama teman-temannya. Ia minum sendirian di apartemennya. Entah bagaimana Kyungsoo merasa bersyukur. Karena setidaknya Jongin tidak membawa Luhan ke apartemennya. Itu juga jika Jongin memang bertemu Luhan. Kyungsoo harap apa yang didengarnya tadi hanyalah kesalahan.

" Aku tak menyangka kau datang secepat ini. ", Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang masih berjalan di belakangnya.

" Maaf mengejutkanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri sampai nanti untuk menemuimu. ", Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sakit.

" Aku akan mandi. Emm, ini sangat berantakan tapi ku harap kau nyaman. "

" Tenang saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. ", Kyungsoo segera pergi ke dapur setelah Jongin menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Mencari panci untuk memanaskan samgyetang nya. Sambil menunggu, atensi Kyungsoo sepenuhnya beralih ke gumpalan-gumpalan kertas itu.

Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah. Meneliti apa yang sebenarnya pria itu lakukan sedari tadi. Melihat buku sketsa Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin menggambar. Ia mengambil benda persegi itu dan terpesona dengan kemampuan menggambar Jongin. Terlihat seperti pelukis profesional.

Lalu Kyungsoo beralih mengambil salah satu bola kertas di dekat kakinya. Membukanya perlahan dan merapikannya. Ada sesuatu menancap di dadanya saat melihat gambar itu. Ia kenal, sangat kenal siapa objek yang Jongin gambar dengan sempurna. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengambil bola kertas yang lain dan mendapati semua gambar itu adalah Luhan. Digambar dengan sangat sempurna. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Jongin. Sebisa mungkin menahan airmatanya yang hampir menetes.

Hanya lewat ini Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang menempati ruang terbesar dalam hati Jongin. Luhan dan hanya Luhan. Ia hanya seseorang yang berada diluar pintu. Mengetuk namun tak dibukakan. Namun Jongin malah bertahan dengannya.

' Apakah aku menyulitkanmu Jongin-ssi? ', gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

...

Jongin terkejut mendengar bel yang berbunyi. Ia memaksakan tubuh lemahnya untuk berdiri. Ia sudah menduga siapa yang datang. Namun melihat mata bulat itu ia hanya menjadi canggung. Ia kesulitan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menanti untuk dipersilakan masuk.

" Apa aku mengganggumu? ", Jongin segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi jalan. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat apartemennya. Ia meringis melihat seberapa kacau apartemennya sekarang.

" Aku tak menyangka kau datang secepat ini. ", Jongin mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo dari kekacauan yang di buatnya. Tapi pikirannya menjadi kosong saat wanita itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

" Maaf mengejutkanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diri sampai nanti untuk menemuimu. "

" Aku akan mandi. Emm, ini sangat berantakan tapi ku harap kau nyaman. "

" Tenang saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu. "

Jongin menyeret kakinya untuk cepat ke kamar mandi. Ia butuh mandi air dingin untuk menyadarkan dirinya kembali. Ia melepas pakaiannya dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Ia menyalakan shower dan berdiam diri cukup lama disana.

Setelah rasa pening di kepalanya mereda. Jongin di pukul oleh kesadarannya.

" Shit. ", umpatnya. Ia segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Memakai pakaian yang ia temukan di tumpukan paling atas. Ia harus cepat. Kyungsoo tidak boleh melihat gambar-gambar itu.

Jongin menghentikan dirinya sebelum ia menyerbu Kyungsoo seperti orang kerasukan. Ia harus tenang supaya Kyungsoo tidak curiga. Jongin berdehem kemudian membuka pintu. Matanya bergerak mencari dimana tubuh mungil itu.

Ia sempat takut saat menemukan Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan ruang tengah. Namun melihat senyum di bibir Kyungsoo ia merasa aman.

" Kau sudah selesai? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Melanjutkan kegiatannya memunguti sampah kertas dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam kantung plastik. Jongin menghela nafas lega, Kyungsoo tidak melihat gambar itu.

" Oh iya, ini sudah tidak terpakaikan? ", suara Kyungsoo kembali terdengar dan Jongin sama sekali tidak menyahut.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggambar dengan sangat bagus. ", baru saja bisa bernafas lega. Jongin kembali dibuat was-was dengan ucapan Kyungsoo barusan.

" Eoh? "

" Ini terlihat nyata. ", Kyungsoo mengangkat buku sketsanya. Menunjukkan lukisan bukit belakang sekolahnya dulu. Ia merasa lega lagi. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengambil buku sketsanya. Membuka lembar selanjutnya.

" Ini yang paling di sukai ibuku. ", Jongin menunjukkan gambar seekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga mawar. Kyungsoo berbinar melihatnya.

" Wah ini sangat cantik. ", ucapnya sambil mengambil buku itu lagi. Namun gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit Jongin.

" Apa kau mandi dengan air dingin? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya memincing tajam padanya.

" Iya. Aku perlu melakukannya. "

" Tapi kau sedang sakit. ", Kyungsoo menempelkan tangannya ke kening, pipi dan leher Jongin. Pria itu hanya terkekeh dan menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya sebentar sebelum benar-benar melepasnya. Hatinya merasa kosong setelahnya. Tapi ia juga tak merasa pantas untuk membawa Kyungsoo tetap dalam genggamannya.

" Aku tidak apa. "

" Suhu tubuhmu turun beberapa derajat. Apa itu yang dibilang tidak apa-apa? "

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hidungnya mencium aroma masakan saat ia tengah mencari topik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Apa yang kau masak? ", Jongin menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana volume mata itu bertambah lebar. Lucu tapi sedikit menakutkan. Bagaimana bisa mata manusia bisa sebesar itu? Kekehnya dalam hati. Ia tak bisa membawa kekehan itu keluar dari mulutnya karena kini bahkan untuk tersenyum ia merasa sulit.

Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo yang kepayahan berlari menuju dapur. Menyelamatkan apapun itu yang ada didalam panci. Ia tak ingin mengganggu karena wanita cenderung lebih sensitif disaat-saat seperti ini.

" Syukurlah tidak gosong. ", gumam Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mencari mangkuk dan mengeluarkan seekor ayam utuh dari dalam panci. Seketika itu perutnya berbunyi. Ia merasa lapar.

" Ini makanlah. ", Kyungsoo menyodorkan ayam itu ke hadapan Jongin. Namun melihat senyum itu, Jongin kehilangan nafsu makannya lagi.

...

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tengah menghindarinya. Bahkan menatap matanya pun Jongin terlihat enggan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat saat melihat Jongin hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Jongin terlihat sangat kelaparan.

" Kenapa kau sudah pulang? ", tanya Jongin. Pria itu meliriknya sekilas kemudian menunduk lagi. Sesulit itukah pria itu untuk menatapnya? Mengapa suasananya kembali menjadi dingin?

" Aku akan kembali setelah kau menghabiskan makananmu. ", ucap Kyungsoo yang jelas bohong. Ia sudah ijin pulang. Berarti sesungguhnya ia punya banyak waktu untuk bertahan di tempat ini. Namun sepertinya Jongin ingin ia segera pergi. Lihatlah bagaimana sekarang Jongin makan dengan lahap.

Kekecewaan memenuhi setiap rongga paru-parunya hingga nafasnya terasa berat. Tidakkah Jongin ingin bersama dengannya? Kyungsoo tak sanggup mengatakannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama makanan di mangkuk Jongin habis. Kyungsoo segera mengambil mangkuk itu dan membawanya ke cucian piring. Namun kalimat Jongin menghentikannya. Sekaligus tanda bahwa ia diusir.

" Aku akan melakukannya. ", Kyungsoo mencoba tetap tersenyum. Kali ini ia tak akan memaksakan keadaan.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi. ", Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya di ruang tengah. Tempat ini luas tapi terasa pengap untuknya.

" Tidak perlu mengantarku. Kau istirahat saja. ", ucap Kyungsoo saat menyadari Jongin ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Ia menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum kecil. Rasa sakit semakin menghujamnya saat langkah kakinya mendekati pintu. Tanpa menoleh Kyungsoo membuka pintu itu dan keluar dari sana.

Tubuhnya nyaris melorot jika saja ia tidak bersandar pada pintu. Jongin yang ia temui hari ini adalah Jongin yang ia kenal. Dingin dan tak memiliki perasaan apapun untuknya. Menyadarkannya dari mimpi indah yang ia lalui beberapa hari terakhir.

Ia memang tak seharusnya berharap banyak. Ia tak seharusnya mempercayai semua kebahagian itu. Karena saat ini ia merasa mati rasa. Jongin tetaplah bintang yang tak bisa ia raih dengan cara apapun.

Kyungsoo membenci dirinya sendiri saat mendengar raungan pilu dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Memohon Jongin berlari mengejarnya dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong. Karena bahkan hingga lift nya tertutup Jongin tak datang kearahnya.

Kyungsoo berdiam di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang ia pungut dari apartemen Jongin. Salah satu lukisan wajah Luhan.

Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun. Mungkin hatinya terlalu sakit hingga akhirnya mati rasa. Mengapa Jongin berbohong padanya? Jelas pria itu masih mencintai Luhan dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Kini haruskah ia menyerah?

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, aku kembali... short as always.

Siapa yang sebel sama Jongin disini? #langsungangkattangan

Well, sebenernya ini chapter susulan. Coz right. Aku udah buat sampe ending. Dan ternyata aku ngelewati tiga hari. Bisa dibunuh reader kalo ampe ada yang nyadar...wkwkwkw just kid.

Oh ya, konfliknya naik turun ya? Mian, otak saya mentok... n jgn benci saya karna tbc disaat yang tidak tepat.

Mau tanya nih, kalo kalian jadi Kyungsoo kalian bakal gimana? Nyerahkah?

Cus komenkomen #modusagain

Thanks yang masih setia baca ff abalabal ini...

Saranghae... :*:*

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan ke arah pintunya yang baru saja tertutup. Ia menyentuh kenop pintu dan merasakan kehangatan Kyungsoo disana. Bahunya merosot, bibirnya bergetar karena rasa tak berdaya. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada pintu itu.

Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan mengejar Kyungsoo. Namun ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia ragu pasa perasaannya pada Kyungsoo lagi. Ragu pada keputusannya untuk memilih Kyungsoo sebagai wanita terakhir dihidupnya.

Kini, setelah melihat Kyungsoo pergi tanpa menoleh padanya membuat Jongin kembali tersadar.

" Mianhae Kyungsoo ya. Mianhae. "

.

.

.

Real TBC

Big Thanks buat

Dwimeisy, Drabble Wookie, Jongin bear, NN, Insooie baby, Kaisoomin, Unniechan1, Matcha, Kadi couple, dinadokyungsoo1, DKSlovePCY, Ici, Kimkaaaaai, RainaLee, nct127.

thanks juga buat yg udh follow atau fav. nih ff, juga kalo mungkin ada siders juga...

Aku harap chap ini gak bikin kalian kecewa...

See you next chap...


	10. Chapter 10

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

.

.

.

.

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain juga mohon dimaklumi, saya tahu cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot.

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

 **Is it an ending?**

Day 7

Rabu, 19 Mei 2017

Kyungsoo menata barang-barang yang perlu dibawanya kedalam koper. Pagi tadi ia mendapat telpon dari pihak rumah sakit yang mengatakan jika proposal yang diajukannya di ACC. Kyungsoo sempat bingung proposal apa yang dimaksud. Ia baru ingat saat wanita yang menelponnya menyebut nama daerah terpencil di Afrika.

Ia berangkat ke sana seminggu lagi. Jadi ia masih punya waktu untuk menginap dirumah ayahnya. Berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan yang terutama mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongin. Ia sudah memikirkannya masak-masak. Dan hanya inilah jalan yang terbaik.

Kyungsoo memilih menyerah.

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, siap tidak siap, ia harus mengakhirinya sebelum ia pergi. Jadi ia tak perlu menjadi beban bagi Jongin. Ia juga tak akan terluka lebih dalam lagi karena mencintai Jongin yang hatinya bahkan tak jelas untuk siapa. Kyungsoo tahu, amat sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya terpaksa mencintai seseorang. Bagaimana tersiksanya tidak bisa menggapai orang yang kau harapakan.

Sekiranya cukup, Kyungsoo menutup kopernya dan menyimpannya dibawah ranjang. Apartemennya tidak luas seperti milik Jongin jadi jika ia tak menatanya maka ruang geraknya akan semakin sempit. Ah, mengapa ia memikirkan pria itu lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong masih ada satu hal yang perlu ia selesaikan. Tiket pesawat yang Sehun berikan. Ia harus mengembalikannya.

Sekalipun Sehun sering menggoyahkannya dengan semua tawaran cinta. Kyungsoo tak akan pernah menerimanya. Kyungsoo tidak munafik, ia sering merasa lelah menanti Jongin. Dan ada kalanya ia ingin berlari ke pelukan seseorang yang tulus mencintainya. Namun Kyungsoo bukan orang yang akan mengorbankan orang lain untuk mengobati lukanya.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun. Tidak aktif. Jadi ia memberi pesan suara. Mengatakan jika ia ingin bertemu. Selesai, ia hanya tinggal menunggu Sehun membalasnya.

Kini ia bersiap berangkat kerja. Sekaligus berpamitan pada rekan-rekannya.

...

Jongin tak bisa tidur malam tadi. Alhasil lingkar hitam pada matanya terlihat semakin mengerikan. Namun siapa peduli. Si jiwa bebas Jongin berteriak. Hari ini ia harus kembali bekerja. Karena dengan begitu kekalutannya dapat teratasi. Meskipun ia ragu apakah ia sanggup bertemu Kyungsoo hari ini.

Jongin mengabaikan tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Melangkah lebar menuju ruangannya. Namun ia berhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo tengah tertawa bersama Chaeyeon, Dean dan suster Ahn. Chaeyeon berbisik pada Kyungsoo dan setelah itu Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya.

Senyum bak bunga matahari masih menghiasi bibirnya. Pancaran matanya begitu lembut. Membuat kehangatan merasuki hatinya yang gundah. Rupanya Kyungsoo berpengaruh besar padanya. Terlihat ketika kini ia ikut tersenyum padanya.

Jongin pasrah saja saat Kyungsoo menariknya pergi ke ruangan wanita itu. Duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menjadi bahan percobaan. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan berbagai krim dari sebuah tas ungu kecil dan mulai mengoleskan krim-krim tadi ke wajahnya. Terutama pada lingkar hitam yang menghiasi matanya.

Kyungsoo begitu fokus memperbaiki lingkar hitamnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini Jongin bisa mengamati warna mata Kyungsoo dengan lebih kelas. Wanita itu memiliki warna mata yang indah dan jernih. Terlihat bersinar karena ketulusan yang berasal dari hatinya. Hanya orang bodoh yang menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik Kyungsoo. Dan itu adalah dirinya. Ah, dia tidak bodoh tapi idiot.

Semakin lama ia merekam wajah Kyungsoo, keyakinannya pada wanita itu semakin besar. Seolah keraguannya kemarin sama sekali tidak berarti. Ia mungkin serakah karena ingin memiliki Kyungsoo namun tak juga menghapus Luhan dari ingatannya. Tapi ketika ia memikirkan satu nama yang ingin ia genggam, nama Kyungsoo lah yang bersinar paling terang di kegelapan pikirannya.

" Selesai. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak peduli dengan penampilanmu. ", gerutu Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menyahut. Ia sibuk merekam pancaran hangat dari mata Kyungsoo. Ia mengerjap saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memegang kedua sisi wajahnya. Mengecup tepat pada bawah matanya.

" Ini akan segera hilang. ", bisiknya seumpama mantra. Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan. Jongin buru-buru menghentikan Kyungsoo yang ingin membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia masih ingin bertahan diposisi yang sama. Jongin duduk di kursi kerja Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo bersandar pada meja kerjanya.

" Ada apa? "

" Tidakkah kau pikir keadaan kita sekarang sangat berbahaya? "

" Maksudmu? ", Jongin mencoba mengeluarkan senyuman miringnya. Berdiri dari kursi dan menghimpit Kyungsoo. Tubuh wanita itu reflek mundur menjauhinya.

" Ruangan ini sepi. Hanya ada kita berdua dan posisi kita. ", Jongin menatap posisi mereka. Diikuti Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Tangannya terangkat ragu-ragu menutupi dadanya.

Menyadari hal itu Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo masih saja menghindar hingga hampir terjatuh. Ia segera menopang punggung wanita itu. Menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Jongin menghela nafas lega. Ia seperti menemukan tempatnya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba terasa ringan saat indera penciumannya menghirup aroma Kyungsoo.

" Terimakasih. ", gumamnya. Jongin memberi kecupan panjang dan dalam pada kening Kyungsoo. Satu kata yang mewakili perasaannya untuk sekarang. Jika ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan rasa bersyukurnya selain kata itu maka Jongin pasti akan memakainya. Wajah wanita itu merona parah karena perlakuannya barusan.

" Tidak perlu berterimakasih. ", balas Kyungsoo gugup. Kyungsoo malu-malu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin. Dan dengan senang hati pria itu merengkuh Kyungsoo semakin erat.

Ia tidak boleh goyah lagi. Ia sudah memilih Kyungsoo dan menetapkan hatinya. Ia hanya berharap semua belum terlambat.

...

Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dan mengamati Jongin yang makan dengan lahap. Setelah pria itu puas memeluknya tiba-tiba saja tubuh pria itu jatuh terduduk. Kyungsoo panik dan sempat ingin menelpon dokter, namun kekehan lemah Jongin membuatnya bingung. Ia ingin tertawa tapi akhirnya hanya mendengus saat Jongin bilang ia hanya merasa lapar. Sangat lapar.

" Kau tidak mau? ", Jongin menyodorkan sepotong pangsit goreng. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. Ia sudah kenyang hanya dengan melihat Jongin makan.

" Kemarin kau tidak makan lagi? ", Jongin menggeleng. Masih fokus dengan makanannya.

" Yak. Kau kemarin sakit dan tidak makan apa-apa? "

" Aku makan samgyetang yang kau bawa. "

" Itu hanya siang. Lalu malamnya? "

" Sudah jangan cerewet. ", Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan. Ia dikatai cerewet? Oh astaga Jongin baru saja melanggar aturan penting untuk tidak membuat wanita marah. Pertama jangan menyebut wanita gendut. Kedua jangan mengatai wanita cerewet.

" Apa yang barusan kau bilang? "

" Apa? ", tanya Jongin dengan wajah yang di buat sok polos. Kyungsoo sungguh tak percaya Jongin tak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Daripada ia bertambah kesal lebih baik ia pergi.

" Yak Kyungsoo ya. Eodiga? ", teriak Jongin. Pria itu segera meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar Jongin tertawa dibelakangnya.

" Yak, kau tidak mau menungguku? ", serunya lagi.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dan berjalan semakin cepat. Namun suara Jongin yang mengeluh sakit membuat rasa kesalnya menghilang. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Jongin yang menunduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Kyungsoo segera berlari dan memeriksa keadaan Jongin.

" Ada apa? Mana yang sakit? ", sambil meringis Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memelas.

" Sepertinya aku kekenyangan. "

" Mwo? ", dan yang Kyungsoo lakukan selanjutnya adalah memukuli tubuh Jongin dengan kesal. Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan namun suara tawa mengiringinya. Mereka larut dalam keasikan mereka sendiri dan tak menyadari banyak mata memandang mereka. Termasuk mata seseorang yang memincing tajam dari kejauhan.

...

Kyungsoo masih dengan acara merajuknya mengabaikan Jongin yang mengikutinya kemanapun. Dean yang ada bersamanya sekarang sampai bingung dengan situasi aneh ini. Terlebih melihat Jongin yang terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan senyum simpul yang tak pernah pudar.

" Ini. Aku sudah memberi tanda mana yang perlu kau perbaiki. Ku kira ada banyak buku yang lebih lengkap. ", Kyungsoo menyerahkan lembar-lembar kertas pada Dean. Ia memang berjanji untuk membantu pemuda itu menyelesaikan tesisnya.

Dean melirik pada Jongin yang masih setia duduk diujung mejanya.

" Emm, terimakasih noona. Aku permisi noona, dokter Kim. ", Dean membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Setelah yakin Dean tidak akan kembali lagi Kyungsoo mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih kesal. Ia menatap Jongin yang malah tersenyum semakin lebar.

" Kau berniat disini terus? ", Jongin mengangguk.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang. "

" Yak. Apa kau marah gara-gara tadi? ", Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia membereskan mejanya.

" Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar akan pulang? ", Jongin menarik tangannya yang hendak mengambil kunci mobil. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil bergumam mengiyakan.

" Ini masih jam kerja. "

" Aku cuti. "

" Apa? ", mungkin pendengaran Jongin sedikit terganggu setelah sakit kemarin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan berdiri menghadap Jongin dengan muka konyolnya. Tapi sial, pria itu masih saja tampan.

" Aku cuti. Aku mengambil cuti ku bulan lalu, kemarinnya lagi, kemarinnya lagi. Jadi aku bebas satu minggu. ", atau mungkin satu tahun. Lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia belum bisa mengatakannya pada Jongin.

" Lalu kenapa kau kemari? "

" Aku ada janji dengan Dean. ", Jongin mengerutkan kening. Perasaan tidak suka langsung muncul seperti saat ia merasa di bedakan dengan kakaknya. Singkatnya Jongin merasa iri. Atau mungkin cemburu.

" Hanya itu? ", kini Kyungsoo yang kebingungan. Jongin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan wajah kesal dan terlihat merajuk. Oh God, cobaan macam apa lagi ini.

" Iya lalu kenapa? Kau cemburu? ", balas Kyungsoo asal.

" Ya. Aku cemburu. ", Kyungsoo menganga mendengarnya. " Sebenarnya siapa yang tunanganmu. Aku bahkan tak tahu kau ambil cuti. "

" Ya ya ya. Kau ini kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau salah makan ya? "

" Ck. Lalu setelah ini kau ingin apa? "

" Aku? Aku ada janji berbelanja dengan Tao, Yixing dan Baekhyun. ", Kyungsoo heran mendengar helaan nafas Jongin. Tapi ia tak memedulikannya. Kyungsoo sibuk menyusun kalimat untuk Jongin.

" Emm. Apa nanti malam kau sibuk? ", tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Ia mengelus tengkuknya karena malu.

" Tidak. Kenapa? "

" Bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama? Di apartemen ku? "

" Baiklah. ", Jongin tersenyum lebar, menjawab dengan cepat tanpa berpikir dua kali. Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku dan pergi menghindari Jongin. Ini benar-benar memalukan.

" Emm. Bisakah kau memilihkan anggur? Aku tidak tahu cara membedakan yang bagus. ", ia mengatakannya sambil memegang kenop pintu. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan Kyungsoo segera kabur. Mengajak seorang pria makan malam terlebih dulu, di rumahnya pula. Itu sangat menjatuhkan harga diri. Biarlah untuk sekali ini. Untuk yang terakhir.

...

Yixing dan Baekhyun terlihat sedang menggoda Tao ketika Kyungsoo datang. Di meja mereka sudah penuh dengan cake berbagai jenis. Tao memang sedang gila makanan manis. Untung saja tubuhnya tidak meledak seperti bom.

" Maaf terlambat. "

" Gwaenchana. Ada hiburan baru disini. ", ucapan Baekhyun semakin membuat Tao memberengut.

" Apa kalian sudah memesankan minuman untukku? ", Yixing menyodorkan satu cup kopi hitam kental kearahnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum sebagai tanda terimakasih dan meminum es kopinya. Hari ini cukup panas di banding kemarin.

" Mengajak keluar tiba-tiba dan kopi hitam. Ada apa memangnya? ", pertanyaan Yixing membiat atensi Baekhyun yang masih menggoda Tao beralih pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mencoba membuat mimik wajah yang biasa saja. Namun jangan panggil dia Baekhyun jika tidak melihat sesuatu yang coba Kyungsoo sembunyikan.

" Baiklah baiklah. Kalian tidak akan percaya padaku jika aku mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa bukan? ", Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Memasang senyum di wajahnya. Namun matanya memancarkan banyak emosi. Terlihat semakin menyakitkan karena Kyungsoo berusaha tegar.

" Aku. Minggu depan aku akan pergi. ", tak ada satupun dari ketiga sahabatnya yang membuka suara. Mereka masih menunggu karena tahu Kyungsoo belum selesai mengatakan semua yang ia ingin katakan.

" Ke Afrika. Mungkin empat sampai delapan bulan. Bisa jadi sampai satu tahun. Dan. ", Kyungsoo tersedak saat mencoba mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya. Ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya, tapi rasanya masih terlalu sulit.

" Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Jongin. ", ucap Kyungsoo dalam satu tarikan nafas. Ia harus menggigit bibirnya supaya tidak menangis. Ia harus menjadi Kyungsoo yang kuat karena dengan begitu ia bisa bertahan hidup.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, Yixing menundukkan kepalanya, dan Tao sudah meneteskan airmata. Memang di antara mereka Tao yang paling sensitif, semakin jadi karena kehamilannya. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan calon ibu itu dan tersenyum menenangkan.

" Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. ", ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

" Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? ", Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Baekhyun tak bertanya lagi. Karena sesungguhnya Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo masih sangat-sangat ragu. Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang sulit jatuh cinta, dan sekali ia mencintai seseorang maka ia akan memberi seluruh hatinya. Jika sudah begitu akan sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk melupakan. Yang tandanya Kyungsoo akan terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri sampai saat ia jatuh cinta lagi.

" Padahal Jongin terlihat benar-benar serius padamu akhir-akhir ini. ", sambung Yixing. Kyungsoo juga merasa begitu sebelum kemarin. Saat ia melihat lembar-lembar kertas lusuh bergambar wajah Luhan. Tapi untuk yang satu ini ia akan menyimpannya sendiri.

" Lalu apa rencanamu? "

" Aku ingin mengajak Jongin makan malam. Untuk yang terakhir. Bisakah kalian membantu ku menyiapkannya? "

...

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Yixing kini sibuk memilih pakaian untuk Kyungsoo. Tao harus pulang karena hari ini adalah jadwalnya memeriksakan kandungan. Sudah lebih dari tiga butik yang mereka masuki namun mereka tak menemukan satu pun yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo.

" Jangan terlalu berlebihan Baek. Aku hanya akan makan malam. ", ucap Kyungsoo kesal saat pilihannya ditolak lagi oleh Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu malah menunjuk sebuah long dress warna merah maroon. Bisa dikira orang gila jika ia memakai dress seperti itu dirumah.

" Lagipula aku hanya akan makan dirumah. Memakai piamapun tidak masalah? "

" Kau, apa? ", tanya Baekhyun. Ia berjalan cepat kearah Kyungsoo dan mengetuk kepalanya.

" Ack. Kenapa aku dipukul? ", protes Kyungsoo. Yixing hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan pergi kederetan dress yang lain.

" Kau ini gila ya. Kenapa tidak sekalian di restoran mahal? Bukankah ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya? "

" Justru karena ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk mengajak Jongin dan membuat memori yang indah jika akhirnya kami akan berpisah. Setidaknya jika dirumah aku punya tempat untuk bersembunyi dan menangis. ", Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata. Kyungsoo memang cerdas, tapi ia lemah. Andai saja sejak dulu Kyungsoo tak mengenal Jongin ia tak akan melalui hal seperti ini.

" Bagaimana dengan ini? ", Yixing datang dan merusak suasana antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ditangannya ada sebuah halter dress berwarna peach yang panjangnya hanya sampai setengah paha. Hiasan mutiara-mutiara kecil di bagian leher membuat dress itu terlihat mewah meski desainnya sangat sederhana.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Model nya tidak terlalu berlebihan dan warna dress nya akan membuat Kyungsoo membuat kulit putih Kyungsoo terlihat cantik. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak terlihat seantusias Baekhyun. Baginya baju itu terlalu terbuka.

" Kau yakin? Apa itu tidak terlalu pendek? ", Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Kyungsoo selalu tidak percaya diri mengenakan pakaian yang terbuka. Padahal wanita itu memiliki lekuk tubuh indah dibalik pakaian kedodoran miliknya.

" Tidak. ", Kyungsoo pasrah saat Yixing menyeretnya ke meja kasir. Rupanya kedua sahabatnya ini terlalu percaya diri hingga tak meminta Kyungsoo untuk mencobanya.

Saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang ada didepan kasir. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk Jongin. Namun akhirnya ia urungkan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang tertawa hingga matanya menyipit. Berdoa dalam hati akan ada kejadian yang tak akan memisahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin malam ini.

Baekhyun benar-benar berdoa sekarang.

Setibanya di parkiran mereka berpisah. Kyungsoo membawa mobilnya sendiri sedangkan Baekhyun dan Yixing pergi bersama dengan mobil Baekhyun. Namun sebelum itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

" Kyungsoo. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh karena sebelumnya aku orang yang paling menentang hubungan kalian. Tapi coba pikirkan semuanya baik-baik. Jangan sampai dirimu sendiri nanti yang kecewa. "

" Terimakasih Baek. Tapi keputusanku sudah bulat. Tidak ada kesempatan bagiku. "

" Cobalah berpikir lebih jernih. Jangan terbawa perasaan. Selami mata Jongin maka kau akan tahu jawabannya. Ingat, amatilah dengan objektif. "

" Terimakasih Baekhyun. "

...

Kyungsoo menggigiti kukunya sambil menatap jajaran dress yang ada di lemarinya. Ia tak percaya diri mengenakan dress yang di belinya tadi. Ia benar-benar buruk. Lemaknya terlihat disana sini. Ia menjadi seperti babi. Dan sayangnya tak ada dress yang lebih indah daripada dress yang saat ini dipakainya.

Suara bel membuat Kyungsoo melompat ditempat. Dengan panik ia mondar-mandir. Menatap dirinya sekali lagi dan pasrah saja jika Jongin akan mengejeknya.

" Ya tunggu sebentar. ", teriaknya ketika bel kembali berbunyi lagi. Sadar jika itu percuma, Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia berjalan setengah berlari hingga ia tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah Jongin yang luar biasa tampan. Wajahnya sudah tidak sekusut tadi. Rambut coklatnya dibuat berantakan menutupi poninya. Aroma parfum yang Jongin gunakan tidak menyengat namun sangat memikat.

Kyungsoo harus mengalihkan perhatiaannya saat Jongin menggoyangkan sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuket mawar pink yang cantik. Kyungsoo menerima bunga itu dan mendekapnya erat.

" Selamat malam. ", suara Jongin membuat jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdegup dengan liar. Ia berdoa agar Jongin tak sampai mendengarnya.

" Malam. Silakan masuk. ", jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Dibelakangnya Jongin mencoba menahan senyum terpesonanya. Kyungsoo tampak cantik dan imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Rambutnya yang tergerai menguarkan aroma yang memabukkan.

Didalam ia disambut dengan nuansa romantis. Penerangan yang redup, aroma mawar dan pemandangan indah dari balkon. Kyungsoo berhasil menyulap ruang tengah seperti restoran bintang lima.

" Emm. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya. ", Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sungguh malu, suasana ini sangat aneh. Jongin terkekeh dan meletakkan botol wine ke meja yang sudah Kyungsoo siapkan.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan merengkuh pinggangnya. Terkesiap Kyungsoo meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Jongin. Lewat telapak tangannya ia bisa merasakan degup jantung Jongin yang tidak kalah cepat dengannya. Irama itu membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

" Kau cantik. "

" Aku seperti babi. Pink dan bulat. ", Jongin mendongak dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyungsoo bukan tipe seorang yang romantis. Ia harus ingat itu.

" Mengapa malah tertawa. ", Jongin segera menghentikan tawanya meski gagal beberapa kali. Kyungsoo sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal. Mata bulat itu semakin membulat saat Jongin mencuri satu kecupan dibibirnya.

" No. You're like a princess. "

Aroma cherry membuat Jongin ingin mencicipinya lagi. Tangan Kyungsoo mengerut didepan dada Jongin saat pria itu menciumnya dengan lembut. Semakin lama ia kehabisan nafas karena ciuman ini terasa begitu manis.

Kyungsoo terperangkap dalam manik mata Jongin. Teduh dan hangat. Senyum pria itu membuat Kyungsoo serasa melayang. Ia harus menghentikan dirinya sendiri sebelum ia terlena lagi.

" Aku akan siapkan makanannya. "

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Sesungguhnya tidak begitu juga. Kyungsoo berkali-kali hampir menjatuhkan garpunya karena Jongin terus menatapnya intens.

" Jadi sebenarnya dalam rangka apa makan malam ini? ", tanya Jongin setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Kyungsoo menyesap wine yang dibawa Jongin sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugupnya.

" Sebenarnya. Hari ini peringatan pertunangan kita yang ketiga. ", Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat melihat tatapan menyesal Jongin.

" Aku pikir merayakannya sesekali tidak masalah. ", Kyungsoo menghabiskan wine nya dalam sekali tenggak.

" Maafkan aku. "

" Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti. "

" Aku merusak malam ini bukan? ", Kyungsoo terdiam. Senyum manis yang sebelumnya terlihat kini berganti dengan senyum sendu.

" Tidak. Satu-satunya orang yang menghancurkan malam ini adalah aku. ", Kyungsoo menuangkan wine lagi kedalam gelasnya dan menenggaknya sampai habis.

" Aku terlalu gugup sampai membuat suasananya aneh seperti sekarang. ", lanjutnya. Jongin menundukkan kepala kemudian berdiri menghampirinya. Kyungsoo menatap uluran tangan Jongin.

" Mau berdansa denganku? "

...

Kyungsoo mengikuti irama langkah Jongin. Tak ada musik klasik yang mengiringi mereka. Hanya degup jantung masing-masing yang selaras. Kening mereka saling menyentuh dan mata mereka tertutup sempurna.

Namun disisi lain Kyungsoo tengah bimbang. Haruskah ia merusak malam yang indah ini dengan kata perpisahan?

Kyungsoo hampir membuka matanya saat Jongin menjauhkan keningnya. Namun segera terganti dengan kecupan lembut yang membuat keraguan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. Rengkuhan Jongin pada pinggangnya semakin erat. Sebelah tangan pria itu mengelus pipinya lembut.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan balas menatap mata Jongin dengan berani. Kyungsoo goyah lagi. Tatapan lembut Jongin menggambarkan rasa cinta yang besar dan harapan. Ia jadi teringat ucapan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengingatkan dirinya tentang kejadian kemarin, namun buyar lagi ketika Jongin menyesap lembut bibirnya.

" Aku mencintaimu. ", bisik Jongin selembut desahan nafasnya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula berada di pundak Jongin kini mengalung pada leher pria itu. Menekannya, membawa Jongin pada sebuah ciuman panjang. Biarlah untuk saat ini ia menundanya. Ia akan memikirkannya nanti. Ia ingin memiliki satu kenangan manis lagi bersama Jongin supaya nanti ketika ia merindukan Jongin, Ia bisa mengingat semua ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari langkah mereka menuntun mereka menuju kamar Kyungsoo. Tanpa tersandung, seolah kaki mereka memiliki mata. Memberi kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk meraup oksigen, Jongin memindahkan ciumannya pada rahang wanita itu. Naik menuju daun telinganya dan menggoda Kyungsoo disana.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam pelukan Jongin. Nafas Jongin menggelitik telinganya diikuti benda kenyal dan basah yang bergerak melumat daun telinganya.

" Jongin. ", desah Kyungsoo saat ia tak bisa lagi merasakan kakinya. Tubuhnya meremang dan panas. Tanganya mencakar dan meremas apa yang ada didekat tangannya. Dan korbannya adalah rambut Jongin. Pria itu menggeram parau saat Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

Jarak ranjang dan tempat mereka berdiri masih cukup jauh. Jadi Jongin mengangkat satu kaki Kyungsoo melingkari pinggangnya. Masih cukup sadar Kyungsoo segera mengangkat satu kakinya lagi melingkari pinggang Jongin. Bergelantungan seperti koala.

Ciuman mereka semakin menuntut. Saling menghisap dan bermain lidah. Deru nafas mereka menjadi background musik yang mengantar mereka menuju gairah yang lebih tinggi. Kyungsoo mendesah lega saat punggungnya bersentuhan dengan kasurnya. Jongin berada diatasnya, menekannya namun Kyungsoo tak merasa berat sekalipun.

Kepala mereka bergerak dengan serakah. Mencari posisi yang membuat mereka dapat merasakan satu sama lain dengan lebih puas. Dengan segenap kekuatan, Kyungsoo merubah posisi mereka hingga kini wanita itu berada diatas Jongin. Menduduki perut berabs milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan tangannya kebelakang dan membuka resleting gaunnya. Membuat gaun itu lepas dari tubuh bagian atasnya.

Jongin terbakar nafsu menatap kulit merona Kyungsoo. Terlebih karena Kyungsoo tak memakai bra, sehingga kini payudara wanita itu terlihat dengan sempurna. Pucuknya mulai memerah dan keras.

Merasakan tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kancing kemejanya, Jongin mencoba duduk, melepas benda tak berdosa itu dengan kasar. Suara robekan kain terdengar jelas namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhenti. Jongin melemparkan kemejanya kesembarang arah. Ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo seolah ia akan mati jika tubuh mungil itu tidak menempel padanya.

Kecipak ciuman dan nafas yang saling bersahutan terdengar semakin keras. Jongin mengelus punggung telanjang Kyungsoo, membuat pola-pola abstrak yang merangsang wanita itu. Bibirnya kini bermain di leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyukai saat Kyungsoo mendesahkan namanya. Merintih karena dirinya.

Lambat ia turun menuju payudara Kyungsoo. Melumat puncak kemerahannya hingga tubuh Kyungsoo menggeliat erotis. Jongin terus mencumbu Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepas pakaian yang masih menempel pada tubuh mereka. Sedikit sulit karena mereka tak ingin berhenti.

Tubuh mereka serasa terbakar saat keduanya menyatu. Bergerak dalam irama yang selaras. Kyungsoo berulang kali meneriakan nama Jongin seperti sedang memohon. Semakin besar nikmat yang mereka rasakan semakin besar keinginan Kyungsoo untuk menangis.

Jongin yang melihat lelehan air mata Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Nafasnya terengah karena menunda hasrat yang belum terpuaskan. Kyungsoo tak membuka matanya, namun air mata terus mengalir menuruni pipinya.

" Jangan berhenti. ", isak Kyungsoo. " Aku hanya terlalu bahagia. ", Jongin ingin percaya, namun yang didengarnya hanya rintihan kesakitan. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo nya?

" Jongin please. ", Jongin kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Dengan ritme yang lebih cepat. Pikirannya kalut namun segera tersingkir saat milik Kyungsoo meremasnya lebih kuat. Ia menggeram rendah, mengejar ketertinggalannya. Dan tak lama sensasi itu datang. Mereka seperti terbang menuju angkasa paling tinggi, lalu terjun hingga mereka tak bisa merasakan jantungnya. Mereka melebur jadi satu dalam kenikmatan yang panjang.

Jongin lemas, namun ia sadar tubuhnya akan menyakiti Kyungsoo. Ia berpindah kesamping wanita itu, memeluknya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis di dadanya.

" Maafkan aku. ", bisik Jongin. Ia tak tahu mengapa kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Namun perasaan lega mendorongnya untuk mengatakan kata itu lagi dan lagi. Jongin merasa sangat bersalah untuk semua penghiantan yang ia lakukan selama ini. Kyungsoo merengkuhnya semakin kuat. Mengecup dada bidangnya dan bersandar disana.

" Apa kau tahu aku mencintaimu? ", bisik Kyungsoo. " Aku akan selalu begitu Jongin. Aku mencintaimu. "

" Aku lebih mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Maaf karena aku terlalu lama menyadarinya. ", namun Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Dalam kebimbangan yang mencekik.

.

.

.

TBC

Haihai, aku dataaaaaaaanggg

Kemaren ad yg minta nc kan ya... di chap ini ak kasih... tp seperti yg ku duga ini fail. Ceritanya juga fail... #nangisdipojokan

Ternyata ak gak seyadong yg aku kira, n masih susah gabungin scene itu sama angst nya...

Pada minta Kyungsoo pergi kan ya? Itu dia mau pergi... baru mau sih... belom tentu bener..

Ada ide buat nistain Jongin di chap depan? Cus tulis di kolom review.. #iyainimodus

Big big big thanks buat yg udah riview dan nunggu ff ini... semuanya udah ak baca.. seriusan... aku terharu bacanya... kalian yg terbaik... maap gak bisa bales satusatu.. tapi sungguh aku sayang kalian...

Oke sekian.. see you next chap

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita muda menerobos masuk saat sang pemilik sedang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Tatapan amarah sang wanita sama sekali tak memengaruhi wajah datar sang pria. Bahkan pria itu masih bisa berbicara santai dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

" Tidak. Jangan besok. Lusa saja. Okey. ", ujarnya sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

" Ada apa nona Lu? ", tanya sang pria. Kini ia duduk dengan angkuh di kursi kebesarannya.

" Ku pikir kau berhasil? Kau lihat sendiri mereka malah semakin menempel. Kyungsoo juga mau mengembalikan tiket mu kan? ", gerutunya dengan suara tingginya. Sang pria hanya mengendikkan bahu dan memutar kursinya membelakangi sang wanita.

" Kau sudah dengar rupanya. Biarkan saja. Tunggu sebentar lagi mereka akan hancur. ", ucap sang pria misterius.

" Apa kau akan mengirimkannya. "

" Sedang dalam perjalanan honey. Kita harus datang disaat yang tepat. Sekali lagi jangan mengacau karena ketidak sabaranmu. "

.

.

.

Real TBC

Big thanks to :

itachi2409, unniechan1, pororo023, henna chan, irenasoo,pumpum, , diah, Soocy-Nim, kadi couple, rianita, kimkaaaaai, dinadokyungsoo1, mimi, kyungie love, avs1105, matcha, lovesoo, Insooie baby, DKSlovePCY, sarad15, rainaLee, bakkichot, nisakaisa, umma kyungsoo, kaisoomin, kimdegita88, chanli27, do 12januari, dwimeisy, drabble wookie, jongin bear, NN, ici, nct127, yixingcom, huang minseok, asmaul, khairunnisacho, xoxo0293, alxshav, audia605, mrswuhunhan, t.a, son of aphrodite, rahma736, kaisoo, zzz, ziyah kim.


	11. Chapter 11

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

.

.

.

.

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain juga mohon dimaklumi, saya tahu cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot.

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Day 8

Jumat, 20 Mei 2016

Jongin terbangun tanpa Kyungsoo disisinya. Tubuhnya terasa berat namun perasaannya sangat ringan. Jongin terpaksa berdiam diri dulu untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Matanya beralih memandang sekeliling kamar. Semua terlihat rapi, tapi ia tak menemukan pakaiannya.

Jongin beralih menatap dirinya sendiri, ia sudah berpakaian dan tentunya miliknya sendiri yang tertinggal beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mengernyit, mengapa ia tak terbangun saat Kyungsoo memakaikan pakaiannya?

" Kau sudah bangun? ", Kyungsoo masuk sambil membawa nampan di tangannya. Jongin mengernyit saat aroma bubur menyerang indera penciumannya.

" Ada apa dengan bubur itu? ", Jongin mencoba duduk tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Ia menggeram saat kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa seperti dipukul.

" Jangan memaksakan diri. ", ucap Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mengambil beberapa bantal dan menyelipkannya di belakang punggungnya. Sebagai penopang tubuhnya.

" Sebenarnya ada apa? "

" Kau sakit. Tadi malam suhu tubuhmu sangat tinggi. Kau juga mengigau. ", jelas Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memasang termometer pada mulutnya. Sebagai ganti stethoscope, Kyungsoo mencoba menghitung denyut nadi lewat pergelangan tangannya.

" Syukurlah sudah turun. ", Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kini ia menyodorkan satu mangkuk bubur dan baunya sungguh membuat Jongin mual. Ia tidak pernah suka bubur.

" Makanlah. "

" Aku tidak suka bubur. "

" Kau harus makan. Beberapa suap saja setelah itu minum obatmu. ", Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tak suka. Meskipun ia seorang dokter, minum obat adalah hal yang dibencinya juga.

" Aku baik-baik saja. "

" Kau jatuh sakit lagi dan masih bilang tidak apa-apa? ", Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya. Pertanda bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin dibantah atau dilawan. Namun Jongin bukan seseorang yang mudah mengalah. Dengan segenap kekuatannya ia mencoba duduk dengan tegap. Melihat kepayahannya Kyungsoo duduk lebih dekat dan membantu menarik tangan Jongin. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk merengkuh Kyungsoo. Menyandarkan kepalanya yang masih pening dan menghirup aroma Kyungsoo dari ceruk leher wanita itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? "

" Recharge. "

" Jongin kau perlu makan dan minum obat. "

" Tidak perlu. Hanya tetap seperti ini untuk beberapa saat maka aku akan sembuh. "

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Jika saja Jongin bisa memohon ia ingin waktu berhenti disini saja. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Saling mengisi dan saling membutuhkan.

" Apa aku menyulitkanmu? ", tanya Jongin.

" Tidak. Sudah tugas seorang dokter merawat orang sakit. Apa kau mau tidur lagi? "

" Tidak. Aku harus berangkat kerja. "

" Kau yakin? "

" Ya. Ada rapat dengan dewan direksi hari ini. ", Jongin menarik dirinya enggan. Pelukan Kyungsoo sangat hangat, sangat sayang untuk dilepaskan. Tapi ia masih punya tanggung jawab.

" Kau akan tetap pergi meski aku melarangmu kan? ", Kyungsoo terlihat menyerah membujuk Jongin. Pria itu tersenyum tampan. Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Benar apa yang Jongin katakan tadi. Setelah memeluk Kyungsoo ia mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Meskipun begitu Kyungsoo masih mengikutinya hingga ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

" Kau mau ikut denganku? ", goda Jongin. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan mendorong Jongin kekamar mandi.

" Jika dalam lima belas menit kau tidak selesai aku akan mendobrak pintu ini dan menyuruhmu dirumah seharian. "

" Untuk apa? Make love all day? "

" Yak. Kim Jongin! "

...

Kyungsoo sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan baru untuk Jongin. Roti panggang dan susu. Ia harus memastika sesuatu masuk kedalam perut Jongin sebelum pria itu berangkat kerja. Baru saja ia akan berteriak pada Jongin untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan kesulitan memasang dasi.

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya dan menarik Jongin duduk di kursi ruang makan. Ia mengambil handuk kering dan mengusak pelan rambut Jongin.

" Kenapa mencuci rambut? Kau masih sakit. "

" Rambutku lengket karena terlalu banyak berkeringat. ", ucapan Jongin terdengar biasa namun membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah hingga ke telinga. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang tersenyum dibalik handuk yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

" Ada apa? ", tanya Kyungsoo ketus. Pengalih dari rasa gugupnya. Ia meletakkan handuk basah itu di meja dan beralih mengikatkan simpul dasi Jongin. Posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari Jongin cukup menyulitkan. Jadi Jongin berdiri untuk memudahkannya.

" Kau cantik. Bahkan saat merona seperti ini. ", Jongin menghentikan kegiatan tangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian menarik tubuh wanita itu untuk dipeluk. Ia hanya ingin bermanja sebentar. Karena rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tak menemukan hari senyaman hari ini.

Kyungsoo menyadarkan kepalanya pada dada kepala Jongin. Mendengarkan detak jantung Jongin yang tenang. Menikmati kehangatan pelukan Jongin sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya ia mengatakan tentang kepergiannya dan juga bagaimana ia harus mengakhiri semuanya.

Ia mengabaikan jeritan hatinya yang terus menginginkan Jongin.

Desiran aneh Kyungsoo rasakan saat Jongin mengecup rambutnya. Jongin tidak melakukan lebih, namun itu berhasil mengacaukan sistem pertahanan yang sudah Kyungsoo bangun pagi tadi. Terlebih saat Jongin membawanya pada satu ciuman yang manis.

Bibir Jongin menyesapnya dengan lembut. Sangat hati-hati seolah Kyungsoo adalah ktistal yang mudah pecah. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Mencoba memahami perasaan yang coba Jongin sampaikan padanya.

Jantungnya berdegup penuh harapan saat ia tak menemukan arti apapun selain cinta. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa membedakannya jika ia tak punya perbandingan.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin menarik diri darinya. Perlahan mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Ia ingin membaca mata Jongin.

" I Love You. ", Jongin mengucapkannya. Setulus tatapan matanya.

Jadi kini apa yang harus ia lakukan?

...

Kyungsoo menemui Baekhyun atas permintaan sahabatnya itu. Lebih tepatnya paksaan. Baekhyun tampak gelisah di tempatnya. Seperti tak sabar menunggu Kyungsoo duduk dihadapannya.

" Bagaimana? ", tanya Baekhyun bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

" Apanya? "

" Kau sudah mengakhirinya? ", Baekhyun harus ekstra bersabar saat pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan Kyungsoo. Ia mengetuk-ketukan jarinya yang berkuku panjang di atas meja. Matanya terus menatap pelayan tadi bertanya dalam hati kapan pemuda itu selesai.

" Jadi? ", kejar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

" Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya. ", Baekhyun merasa beban di bahunya sedikit mengendur. Ia terlihat seperti wanita plin plan. Tapi untuk kali ini Baekhyun percaya pada Jongin. Hanya saja firasatnya terus mengatakan hal buruk. Disisi lain ia tak ingin Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpisah.

" Lalu apa kau mencoba saranku kemarin? ", Kyungsoo terdiam. Matanya menerawang mengingat semua kejadian yang ia alami tadi malam. Jongin yang lembut, manis dan penyayang. Pancaran matanya begitu tulus. Namun Kyungsoo tak ingin sakit lagi.

" Apa yang kau dapat? "

" Baek. Apapun yang sedang kau coba lakukan sekarang aku akan tetap mengakhirinya. Aku akan tetap pergi. ", Kyungsoo kembali menekankan niatnya. Sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

" Kyungsoo aku tahu kau takut. Tapi cobalah bertahan dengan Jongin. "

" Apa yang membuatmu jadi sepercaya ini pada Jongin? Ku kira kau orang yang akan mendukung keputusan ku ini. ", Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun curiga. Ini jelas aneh. Baekhyun tidak menyukai Jongin, bahkan ia yang paling sering membujuknya untuk berpisah dengan Jongin.

" Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? ", desaknya.

" Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Aku juga merasa ini gila, tapi kau tahu firasatku tidak pernah salah. ", Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Baekhyun benar, sorotan mata Jongin dan perlakuannya adalah bukti yang tak bisa Kyungsoo tampik.

Namun ia masih ragu. Jongin tak pernah mencoba menjelaskan apapun padanya. Ia tak pernah memberi kepastian kemana hatinya akan berlabuh. Jongin terus bermain tarik ulur dan itu diluar kesanggupannya.

" Kyungsoo. Cobalah. Jika kau tak yakin bicarakan langsung dengan Jongin. Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui, dengar apa yang perlu kau dengar. ", nasihat Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia akan mencobanya.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Saat Jongin mengetahui segalanya.

' Apa kau akan memilih Kyungsoo setelah ini? ', tanyanya waktu itu. Jongin tidak menjawab. Tapi dari sorot matanya Baekhyun tahu Jongin sudah menetapkan keputusan. Dan Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang akan terus digenggamnya.

Baekhyun tidak menampik jika ia masih tidak menyukai Jongin. Namun Jongin adalah seorang pria. Dan pasti akan memegang teguh janjinya.

...

Jongin merasa bosan. Sudah dua jam ia duduk bersama para dewan direksi dan membahas perihal cabang rumah sakit yang baru. Jongin tak begitu memperhatikan karena sesungguhnya ini bukan urusannya. Lagi-lagi merasa dejavu karena semuanya terasa sama dengan yang ia alami sebelumnya.

Sudah berulang kali ia menatap arloji ditangannya. Mengapa waktu begitu lambat?

Karena bosan, Jongin membuka lembar berita acara yang sebelumnya sudah dibagikan. Ia mengangguk-angguk bosan melihat desain cabang rumah sakit itu. Hingga ia sampai pada halaman sebelum akhir.

Ia tak tahu jika rumah sakit ini akan mengirim beberapa relawan menuju Afrika. Ia membaca satu persatu nama dengan malas. Banyak diantara nama itu yang tak Jongin kenali. Matanya membulat saat melihat nama Do Kyungsoo ikut tercantum didalamnya.

" Kapan relawan ini dikirim? ", bisiknya pada salah satu dokter yang duduk disebelahnya.

" Beberapa dikirim hari ini. Seharusnya mereka sudah naik pesawat sekarang. ", mendengar itu kepanikan Jongin naik beberapa level lebih tinggi. Tanpa berpikir ia mengangkat tangannya, menginterupsi seseorang yang tengah berbicara didepan. Semua mata tertuju padanya dan ia tak boleh kelihatan gugup.

" Maaf. Saya ada urusan mendadak. ", mendapat persetujuan Jongin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia ingin berlari namun demi tata krama ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Jongin berulang kali mencoba menelpon Kyungsoo namun selalu berada di luar jangkauan. Konsentrasinya terpecah antara mobil dan ponsel. Ia harus cepat meskipun mungkin ia sudah terlambat.

Dalam hati ia terus bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo tak memberi tahunya. Apakah sebenarnya tadi malam Kyungsoo ingin memberi tahu nya? Jadi itukah maksud Kyungsoo yang mengatakan jika ia adalah orang yang akan merusak malam itu?

Tepat setengah jam mengebut, Jongin sampai di bandara internasional Incheon. Ia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang sibuk bergerak. Sesekali umpatan ia dengar namun itu bukan hal yang utama. Langkahnya berhenti saat melihat papan pengumuman. Pesawat tujuan Afrika sudah berangkat lima belas menit yang lalu.

Dengan gontai Jongin duduk disalah satu deretan kursi tunggu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam mencoba menyembunyikan airmata yang mengalir bak sungai.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa Kyungsoo pergi.

Selain karena dirinya sendiri.

...

Udara didaerah pegunungan memang yang terbaik. Itulah sebabnya tuan Do memilih tinggal disini setelah pensiun. Hal ini yang membuat Kyungsoo sering mengomel. Jaraknya terlalu jauh dan ia bukan seorang yang bebas pergi kemanapun atau kapanpun ia mau. Tugasnya sebagai dokter membuatnya harus siap kapanpun ia dipanggil.

Kyungsoo selesai menyalakan dupa untuk mendiang ibunya. Ia tersenyum lembut menatap wajah ayu wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu. Kenangan bersama ibunya tidak banyak. Karena sejak ia berumur sepuluh tahun ibunya harus dirawat di luar negeri karena penyakitnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dititipkan pada bibinya yang tinggal di Seoul.

Tuan Do menatap Kyungsoo dengan sendu. Tentu saja ia sangat mengenal putrinya, termasuk perasaan rindunya pada sosok seorang ibu.

" Eommamu pasti sangat bangga padamu. ", ujar tuan Do saat melihat Kyungsoo datang menghampirinya.

" Benarkah? "

" Tentu saja. Dulu, saat ia masih hidup ia selalu menceritakan tentangmu pada teman-temannya. "

" Apa yang eomma ceritakan? ", tuan Do tertawa melihat mata bersinar Kyungsoo. Mata yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya.

" Banyak. Setiap kali kau mengirim surat, eommamu pasti akan membacakannya di depan teman-temannya. ", Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada pangkuan sang ayah.

" Eommamu sudah pergi. Dan kau juga ingin meninggalkan appa? "

" Appa tahu sendiri aku memang suka melakukan kegiatan seperti ini. "

" Jujur pada appa. Apa yang sedang terjadi? ", Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas. Menyerah berpura-pura di depan ayahnya.

" Appa, aku ingin pertunanganku dengan Jongin dibatalkan. "

" Kenapa? ", suara tuan Do sangat tenang. Sikap yang umumnya harus dimiliki disaat situasi yang seperti ini. Pria itu mengelus rambut Kyungsoo sayang. Mencoba menenangkan putrinya yang terlihat sangat kalut.

" Kami tidak saling mencintai appa. Hubungan seperti ini tidak bisa terus di lanjutkan. "

" Apa kau yakin? "

" Mengapa semua orang meragukanku. ", tuan Do tersenyum. Ia menepuk tempat kosong disofa yang ia duduki. Kyungsoo duduk disana dengan wajah kesal.

" Anakku. Kau sudah bersabar selama ini dan ketika pintu terbuka kau malah mundur? "

" Appa tahu? ", Kyungsoo terkejut.

" Anakku, appamu ini memang sudah tua. Tapi appa tidak buta dan tuli. ", Kyungsoo termenung memikirkannya. Waktunya semakin sedikit, banyak yang ia harus pertimbangkan sekarang.

" Aku takut appa. Jika aku sudah menaruh harapan besar padanya dan itu tak sesuai harapanku, seberapa besar rasa sakit yang aku dapat? Sanggupkah aku bertahan menanggungnya? "

" Takut bukan menjadi alasan seseorang berhenti mencoba. Dan tentang rasa sakit, semua orang membutuhkannya. Sama seperti tubuh, sakit membuat imun meningkat. Sakit dalam hatimu juga bisa membuatmu menjadi kuat dan dewasa. ", tuan Do mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Ia tahu putrinya mampu melakukan apapun dengan baik. Termasuk dalam hal ini.

" Pulanglah, temui Jongin dan cari kepastian. ", Kyungsoo mengangguk. Membatalkan rencananya untuk menginap di rumah ayahnya.

" Ye appa. Aku sayang padamu. "

...

Kyungsoo tiba di Seoul tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Untunglah ia tidak tertinggal bus terakhir. Awan mendung terlihat sangat pekat diatas kepalanya. Mungkin tak lama lagi hujan deras akan mengguyur kota Seoul.

Kyungsoo memelankan langkahnya saat melihat seseorang duduk didepan pintu apartemennya. Kyungsoo tak melihat wajahnya karena pria itu menunduk. Ia hampri berbalik ke ruang keamanan jika saja ia tak mengenali pakaian yang pria itu gunakan. Sama persis dengan pakaian yang ia siapkan untuk Jongin tadi pagi.

" Jongin? ", pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega. Itu benar Jongin, tapi terlihat sangat berantakan. Kyungsoo mendekati pria yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Semakin dekat Kyungsoo bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipi Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kedinginan.

" Ada apa? Apa kau sakit lagi? ", Kyungsoo mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh Jongin. Pria itu hanya diam dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kyungsoo tahu ada yang salah dengan Jongin. Namun ia perlu membawa pria itu masuk, suhu tubuhnya meningkat meski tidak separah tadi malam.

" Ayo masuk. "

" Kau tidak pergi? ", Kyungsoo berhenti mencoba menarik Jongin. Ia menatap terkejut mata yang kembali berair itu.

" Kau tidak pergi? ", ulang Jongin.

" Ayo masuk. Kita bicara didalam. "

...

Kyungsoo memapah Jongin duduk disofanya. Setelah memastikan Jongin duduk dengan benar, Kyungsoo bergegas ke arah kamar mandi. Menyiapkan air hangat dan handuk. Jongin perlu di kompres dan di bersihkan.

Jongin sama sekali tak bergerak ketika ia membersihkan tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tak protes ketika Kyungsoo membuka kemejanya. Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, kemeja Jongin masih setengah basah. Padahal hujan belum turun.

" Kau darimana? ", tanya Kyungsoo.

" Incheon. ", suara Jongin sangat lemah. " Mengapa kau tak memberitahu ku? ", lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil sweater yang sekiranya muat pada tubuh Jongin juga selimut. Ia enggan menatap mata Jongin selagi memakaikan sweaternya.

" Kita perlu bicara Soo. ", Jongin menolak saat Kyungsoo mencoba menyelimutinya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia memang perlu bicara dengan Jongin. Namun baginya kesehatan Jongin lebih penting.

" Tidurlah dulu. Kita bicara besok. "

" Mengapa kau pergi kesana? "

" Kau sudah dengar ya. "

" Jawab Kyungsoo. ", Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

" Tentu saja karena aku seorang dokter. Sudah menjadi tugasku mengobati orang sakit. "

" Ebola, AIDS, demam Tifoid, Hepatitis, African Trypnosymanians, Krimea-Kongo dengue, Marburg. Dan masih banyak penyakit mematikan lainnya. Dan kau tetap pergi? "

" Ya. Penyakit yang kau sebutkan tadi. Mereka juga mengalaminya bukan? Mereka membutuhkan pertolongan. "

" Masuk akal. Tapi tidak begitu untukku. Jika kau ingin mengobati pasien maka disinipun kau bisa? "

" Disana kekurangan tenaga medis Jongin. ", keduanya kembali terdiam. Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hati sekiranya jawabannya tadi bisa membuat Jongin berhenti bertanya. Ia ingin Jongin istirahat.

" Kau harus tidur. "

" Apa ada alasan lain yang membuatmu ingin pergi? ", desak Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba menyelami mata Jongin. Mencari tahu apa yang ingin pria itu coba ketahui darinya. Namun semakin ia mengerti ia merasa kehilangan nafasnya.

" Apa karena aku? ", detik demi detik membuat luka pada mata Jongin semakin terlihat.

" Jangan mengada-ada Jongin. ", Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan Jongin. Ia tak sanggup menatap Jongin sekarang. Namun rupanya Jongin bisa membaca Kyungsoo seperti buku yang terbuka.

Kyungsoo tergagap saat Jongin mencoba berdiri. Ia ingin menolongnya namun Jongin menampik tangannya. Jongin terus berjalan kearah pintu sehingga Kyungsoo harus mengejarnya. Berdiri dihadapan pria itu untuk menghadang jalan.

Mata Jongin melukiskan perasaan terdalam yang pria itu rasakan. Ia ketakutan, marah dan kecewa. Namun lebih dari semua itu, tatapan terluka Jongin adalah hal yang paling membunuh Kyungsoo.

" Kau mau kemana? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Suaranya tertelan rasa pahit yang mendorong keatas dari kerongkongannya.

" Pergi. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi. ", Kyungsoo panik. Ia memegang kedua sisi tubuh Jongin. Menggeleng sekuat yang ia bisa. Namun lidahnya kelu mendengar kalimat pilu yang Jongin ucapkan selanjutnya.

" Kenapa kau datang jika pada akhirnya kau akan pergi lagi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau memilih pergi? ", Jongin terlihat sangat kalut dan Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah.

" Jongin! ", Jongin tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya. Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja saat melihat Jongin yang tidak berdaya. Bagaimana bisa ia setega ini? Bagaimana bisa ia pergi ketika Jongin terlihat begitu lemah? Ia tak ingin Jongin kembali seperti dulu, terlebih itu semua karena dirinya.

" Jongin bangunlah. "

" Wae Kyungsoo? Wae? Apa aku tak layak dicintai sehingga semua orang meninggalkanku? Apa kau lelah padaku? ", suara Jongin parau. Bukti bahwa ia begitu terluka.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin yang bisa ambruk kapan saja. Jongin terus meracau, membuat dada Kyungsoo semakin terasa sesak.

" Aku tak akan pergi. Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. ", Jongin membalas pelukannya. Menarik Kyungsoo semakin mendekat padanya.

" Kumohon jangan pergi. ", lirih pria itu lagi.

" Aku tidak pergi. "

...

Kyungsoo memainkan rambut Jongin yang kini bersandar pada dadanya. Kondisi Jongin amat sangat buruk. Selain karena fisiknya, emosi Jongin sedang tidak stabil. Yang Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin sangat takut ditinggalkan.

Kyungsoo tak yakin apakah pria itu benar-benar tertidur. Karena sedari tadi ia terus terbangun hanya untuk memastikan dirinya masih ada disana.

" Kyungsoo. "

" Aku disini Jongin. Tidurlah. "

Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya dan ini tidak wajar. Kyungsoo mencoba meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi ibu Jongin. Ia tak berharap banyak karena hari telah larut. Namun tak terduga, bahkan ia tak perlu menunggu nada sambung kedua, ibu Jongin sudah menjawab panggilannya.

" Maaf eommoni menelpon selarut ini. ", Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin. Berbisik jika ia akan segera kembali pada Jongin yang entah mendengarnya atau tidak. Kyungsoo bergegas menuju dapur. Tempat yang paling dekat dengan pintu kamarnya.

" Tidak apa. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jongin? ", tanya ibu Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kecemasan wanita itu.

" Dia demam. "

" Dia tidak pernah sakit jika ia tak sedang menanggung beban berat. Apa kalian bertengkar? ", Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia baru tahu hal ini.

" Ya. Sedikit. "

" Karena apa? "

" Maaf eommoni, minggu depan saya akan pergi ke Afrika. Jongin jadi emosional karena itu. ", Kyungsoo mendengar helaan nafas berat ibu Jongin. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya pernahkah sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi pada Jongin.

" Kyungsoo, aku tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi bisakah kau tetap tinggal. Jongin. Jonginku yang malang, ia mempunyai trauma berat karena ditinggalkan. Dulu ketika ia kecil, kami, aku dan suamiku, pernah hampir bercerai. Kami pisah rumah selama setahun dan itu sangat memengaruhi Jongin. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk memulihkannya dan dia kembali dikhianati oleh Luhan. Jika kau juga pergi maka ia akan mengalami masa yang sama karena ketakutannya tidak pernah sembuh. "

Kyungsoo tak bisa membalas apapun selain berjanji pada ibu Jongin untuk menjaga pria itu baik-baik. Sedalam apakah trauma itu untuk Jongin? Kyungsoo ingin tahu dan menyelamatkannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan kembali kekamarnya. Ia duduk di samping dan mengamati wajah Jongin yang tertidur. Kerutan didahinya mungkin karena mimpi buruk. Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya dan kerutan itu berangsur-angsur menghilang.

" Jongin, aku tak pernah ingin meninggalkanmu. Tapi kita butuh ruang. Kau tahu, untuk merenung dan mendalami perasaan kita masing-masing. ", Kyungsoo mengubah posisinya. Mendekap Jongin dari samping. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap pria itu.

" Aku ingin kau menyelami hatimu sendiri. Siapa yang ada disana? Aku atau Luhan? Bisakah kita melakukannya? ", tanya Kyungsoo yang tertelan dalam kegelapan malam. Kyungsoo menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

Tak lama kedua mata Jongin terbuka. Ia mencerna semua yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya. Jongin berbalik dan merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menyamankan posisinya. Meringkuk seperti bayi dalam pelukan Jongin.

" Bagaimana aku membuktikan jika kini hatiku untukmu? ", bisiknya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo yang menirus.

" Maaf karena tidak bisa memahamimu Kyungsoo. Aku hanya takut ditinggalkan. ", Jongin menghela nafas. Memantapkan hatinya untuk keputusannya.

" Tapi aku akan mencoba. Demi kita, aku akan mencobanya. "

.

.

.

TBC

Hai... I'm back...

Masih pada nunggukah? .

Ini aku bawa lanjutannya... Ini pendek, aku tahu, mungkin pada protes lagi karena aku bikin nyesek.. semoga gak pada nangis lagi...hehehe...

Sengaja ak buat TBC di tempat yang nanggung...biar pada penasaran gitu..

Fyi, bentar lagi ending... mau happy ending apa sad ending? Aku sih udah buat sampe ending, tapi mungkin bisa berubah sesuai permintaan readers...

Oh ya, makasih buat koreksinya, chap kemarin seharusnya hari kamis ya?

Maafken saya masih banyak typo...

And wow, review mendekati seratus... aku gak nyangka pada seantusias ini...

Jujur aja, pertama kali aku posting di ffn aku pesimis bgt... tp ku pikir gak masalah deh di posting, ada yang baca ya syukur klo gak ya gpp... wkwkwk

Mungkin ada yang mau bertemen sama aku? Kalo mau aku bisa bagi kontakku...

And least... jgn lupa review...

Always thanks to

itachi2409, unniechan1, pororo023, henna chan, irenasoo,pumpum, , diah, Soocy-Nim, kadi couple, rianita, kimkaaaaai, dinadokyungsoo1, mimi, kyungie love, avs1105, matcha, lovesoo, Insooie baby, DKSlovePCY, sarad15, rainaLee, bakkichot, nisakaisa, umma kyungsoo, kaisoomin, kimdegita88, chanli27, do 12januari, dwimeisy, drabble wookie, jongin bear, NN, ici, nct127, yixingcom, huang minseok, asmaul, khairunnisacho, xoxo0293, alxshav, audia605, mrswuhunhan, t.a, son of aphrodite, rahma736, kaisoo, zzz, ziyah kim, yixingcom, lee min ah, kim gongju,

And for siders too... gomawo...


	12. Chapter 12

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain juga mohon dimaklumi, saya tahu cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot.

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

 **It s done.**

That day

Sabtu, 21 Mei 2017

Kira-kira waktu masih subuh, dua orang duduk didalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Keduanya hanya diam, membiarkan keheningan malam yang menguasai. Sang pria menatap lurus langit mendung yang masoh saja menggantung rendah di langit kota Seoul. Ditangannya sebuah gelas anggur yang masih terisi ia mainkan. Tanda jika ia tengah gelisah.

" Kau yakin akan sampai pagi ini bukan? ", tanya sang wanita memecah keheningan yang menguasai mereka beberapa jam terakhir. Sang pria menoleh, ekspresinya masih dingin dan datar. Tak menunjukkan hatinya yang tengah bergejolak dengan rasa gelisah.

" Sudah pasti. Pagi ini kiriman akan sampai. Tapi aku tak bisa menjamin hasil akhirnya. ", ucapnya misterius. Sang wanita berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan menuju jendela kaca. Berdiri disana sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka memang bersembunyi, namun mereka punya banyak mata yang mengawasi dua orang terkasih mereka. Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan apa yang mereka dapati akhir-akhir ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

" Kau masih menginginkan Kyungsoo bukan? ", tanya wanita itu lagi.

" Tentu saja. Aku sangat menginginkannya. Tapi ingat Luhan, apa yang kita dapat beberapa hari terakhir sudah melenceng jauh dari skenario yang kita bangun. "

Sang wanita, Luhan mendengus. Ia tahu, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia akan merampas Jongin bagaimanapun caranya. Masa bodoh apakah Sehun akan mengambil Kyungsoo atau tidak. Tapi ia akan pastikan jika mereka tidak akan jadi pengganggu.

" Jika mau menyakiti Kyungsoo, bahkan hanya sehelai rambutnya. Maka bersiaplah kehilangan nyawamu Luhan. ", ucap Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Luhan.

" Ku pikir kita berada di pihak yang sama. ", cemooh Luhan.

" Tidak. Fokus utamaku hanya Kyungsoo. Aku akan bekerjama dengan siapapun yang sekiranya menguntungkanku. Sekali lagi, jika kau menyakiti Kyungsoo. Aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. ", ancam Sehun. Pria itu memilih keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ia benar-benar membunuh Luhan. Ia bisa membaca semua rencana busuk Luhan untuk menyingkirkan Kyungsoo. Karena wanita itu tahu ia sudah merelakan Kyungsoo.

" Mengapa kau menyerah dengan sangat mudah? ", pertanyaan Luhan mengejeknya. Namun seulas senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kini menghiasi bibirnya. Ia kembali berbalik kearah Luhan. Masih dengan senyum yang sama.

" Karena aku ingin Kyungsoo bahagia. "

...

Kyungsoo sedikit kerepotan saat membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia baru saja dari binatu. Tangannya penuh dengan pakaian dan satu bukngkus tteokpokki untuk ia makan sendiri. Saat tengah mencoba membuka pintu ia terdiam saat melihat sebuah amplop coklat di bawah kakinya. Kyungsoo meletakkan barang-barangnya dilantai dan memungut amplop itu.

' Untuk Do Kyungsoo'

Isi amplopnya cukup tebal untuk ukuran surat. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya kemudian masuk. Meletakkan amplop itu di meja ruang tamu. Ia akan membukanya nanti setelah membereskan apartemennya.

Satu jam kemudian pekerjaannya selesai. Ia mendesah lega saat duduk di sofa nyamannya. Mata bulatnya melirik amplop itu lagi. Penasaran Kyungsoo mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya. Kaget saat isinya berhamburan keluar. Rupanya beberapa lembar foto.

Foto itu terlihat gelap. Ia bisa melihat sepasang pria dan wanita tengah berhimpitan di dinding basement entah dimana.

" Apa aku mendapat foto-foto mesum. ", meskipun enggan Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan melihat foto yang lain. Hingga satu foto terakhir membuatnya terdiam. Foto itu sangat jelas karena dua orang itu berdiri di bawah sinar lampu yang terang. Namun fakta yang ia lihat menghancurkan hatinya secara perlahan. Ia sangat kenal dua orang itu. Jongin dan Luhan. Dan yang lebih menyakitikan adalah mereka tengah berciuman.

Tangannya gemetar namun mencoba mengambil foto-foto yang lain. Entah mengapa ia malah tertawa. Bukan tawa bahagia memang. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Disatu sisi ia tak terkejut namun ia tetap merasakan sakit.

Ia bertanya dalam hati, kapan foto ini diambil? Mengapa Jongin tak mengatakan apapun padanya? Lalu mengapa Jongin mempertahankan dirinya?

Kyungsoo merasa marah. Satu pemikiran menyerobot akal sehatnya. Inilah yang Jongin inginkan, menahannya untuk melihat semua ini. Penghianatan Jongin sebagai balasan karena sikapnya dulu. Ia tahu ia salah, ia pantas dihukum.

Tapi apakah ini tidak keterlaluan? Ia perlu penjelasan Jongin sekarang juga.

Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil kunci mobil. Namun ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. ID Sehun berkedip-kedip di layar ponselnya. Ia jadi ingat, ia perlu membereskan ini juga.

" Yeoboseyo. "

" Maaf Kyungsoo, aku baru saja tiba dari Jepang. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu hari ini? "

" Baiklah. Nanti, mungkin setelah makan siang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. "

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun. Kyungsoo segera mematikan sambungannya dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam tas. Tak lupa juga kumpulan foto yang perlu ia tunjukkan pada Jongin. Ia harap, semua tak seburuk yang ia kira.

...

Jongin mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat kalender beberapa saat yang lalu. Hari ini, tanggal 21 Mei. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan menantinya hari ini. Apakah kecelakaan itu akan terulang?

Ia ingin menghubungi Kyungsoo namun ia lupa handphonenya sedang diperbaiki. Lagipula ia tak yakin apakah kejadian itu akan terulang lagi.

Jongin terkejut saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Kyungsoo ada disana dengan ekspresi yang sama. Pakaian yang sama. Mata Jongin terpaku pada amplop yang Kyungsoo bawa. Dan ia tahu kejadian itu akan terulang.

Ia tersadar. Sebaik apapun ia melakukannya, alur tetap akan membawanya kembali pada kejadian yang sama. Hal ini tak bisa di hindari, tapi harus di selesaikan. Bayangan Kyungsoo yang berbaring tak berdaya membuat Jongin kesulitan untuk berpikir. Bagaimana cara menahan Kyungsoo tetap disini hingga tiga puluh menit kedepan. Setidaknya Kyungsoo akan selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

Ia mengambil langkah pertama untuk mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didekat pintu. Ia melewatinya untuk mengunci pintu. Bukan karena ia tak ingin ada yang memergoki mereka sedang bertengkar, namun lebih untuk menjaga Kyungsoo setidaknya sampai kejadian kecelakaan itu akan terjadi.

" Apa kau ingin menjelaskan sesuatu? ", tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Mengambil benda maksiat dari tangan Kyungsoo dan melemparnya ke meja kerjanya.

" Itu memang aku. ", Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sendu saat satu tetes air mata itu mengalir dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

" Tapi bukan maksudku untuk melakukannya Soo. Waktu itu aku memang bertemu dengannya. Tidak sengaja. ", Jongin mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo namun wanita itu mundur.

" Soo, please. "

" Kau masih mencintainya Jongin. ", lirih Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng, menyangkal apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

" Aku melihatnya. Lukisan yang kau buat tempo hari. ", Jongin kelu. Seharusnya ia sudah mengira hal itu. Namun saat itu otaknya terlalu beku.

" Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung? Mengapa kau mempertahankan aku? Apa kau ingin balas dendam? ", Jongin melangkah cepat kearah Kyungsoo, tak peduli jika wanita itu menghindarinya. Ia memenjarakan Kyungsoo diantara dinding dan dirinya.

" Kyungsoo tatap mataku. ", tegas Jongin.

" Aku. Tak pernah. Ingin. Balas dendam. Padamu. ", ucapnya penuh penekanan. Sekalipun Kyungsoo telah melakukan kesalahan dimasa lalu. Jongin sudah memaafkannya. Ia melepaskan masalah itu dan memilih Kyungsoo. Bukan untuk menyakiti wanita itu. Tapi untuk menjaga dan mencintainya seperti yang sudah Kyungsoo lakukan untuknya.

" Aku di jebak Soo. ", jelasnya. " Tentang lukisan itu, saat itu aku hanya sedang bingung. "

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin memercayai Jongin tapi hatinya sangat sakit.

" Ku mohon Soo. ", lirih Jongin tersiksa. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya tepat diatas jantungnya. Jika kata tak sanggup meyakinkan Kyungsoo, ia harap bahasa tubuhnya yang akan bekerja dan membuat Kyungsoo mengerti.

" Aku mencoba percaya Jongin. Tapi rasanya sakit. ", Jongin mengecup telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang masih ia genggam. Sungguh, menyakiti Kyungsoo adalah hal yang tak diingininya.

" Maafkan aku. ", bisiknya.

" Aku ingin berhenti Jongin. Rasanya terlalu sakit. "

" Tidak Soo, tidak. Aku tidak mau berhenti. ", Jongin panik ketika Kyungsoo memilih jalan ini. Ia tahu ia telah menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan begitu dalam. Namun ia juga egois karena tak ingin wanita itu pergi.

" Kyungsoo, mungkin kali ini aku terdengar kejam dan egois. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, tolong percaya padaku. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikannya padamu. "

Jongin hampir menangis karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Bagaimanakah ia harus memohon agar Kyungsoo tetap bersamanya.

" Beri waktu bagiku untuk berpikir. ", putus Kyungsoo. Tak tahu apakah ini hal baik atau hal buruk. Memberi waktu berarti ia berada dalam dua keputusan yang kabur. Bisa saja Kyungsoo memilih lepas atau sebaliknya. Namun ia tak boleh lebih egois dari ini. Ia sudah berjanji memberi wanita itu ruang, maka ia harus menepatinya.

Setidaknya, fokus Jongin saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari kecelakaan yang akan menanti wanitanya.

" Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau yakin dengan keputusanmu. ", putus Jongin. Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama. Mencoba menyalurkan keyakinan hatinya meskipun ia ragu akan bekerja pada Kyungsoo.

" Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. "

" Tidak perlu. Aku bawa mobil. ", ia tahu Kyungsoo ingin menghindar darinya tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

" Kyungsoo. Sekali ini saja, biarkan aku mengantarmu. "

...

Kyungsoo merasa lelah. Hati dan pikirannya. Tapi entah mengapa ia begitu keras kepala menginginkan Jongin. Bisa saja tadi ia langsung memilih tetap bertahan dengan Jongin.

Bayangan dan kata-kata Baekhyun juga ayahnya terus memenuhi otaknya. Berulang-ulang bagai film tanpa akhir. Saat ia menatap mata Jongin, ia tahu pria itu jujur. Hatinya menjerit untuk merengkuh Jongin dalam pelukannya. Namun akal sehatnya masih berfungsi. Ia tak ingim dibodohi lagi.

Beberapa waktu lalu Jongin juga sama, terlihat jujur dan tulus. Namun akhirnya ia goyah lagi setelah bertemu Luhan. Apa saat ini, jika Luhan ada diantara mereka, Jongin bisa tetap bertahan pada keputusannya untuk tidak lepas? Kyungsoo ragu.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia benar-benar butuh waktu untuk merenungkan semuanya.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo melirik kebelakang. Jongin berjalan lambat, matanya terus mengawasi Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya ia menarik tangan itu untuk berjalan disampingnya namun ia tak sanggup. Perasaannya terlalu campur aduk bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari wajah Jongin yang begitu pucat.

" Jongin, apa kau yakin mengantarku? Aku bisa pulang sendiri. ", Jongin hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan. Kini langkahnya lebih cepat namun Jongin kembali menghentikannya.

" Tunggu disini. Aku akan ambil mobilku. "

Setelah mendengar itu, Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika ia sudah berada di pintu depan rumah sakit. Tak lama Jongin datang dengan mobilnya. Ia segera masuk, mengambil tempat disisi Jongin yang terdiam membisu.

Tak tahu apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan. Jongin hanya terdiam meskipun portal sudah dibuka. Bahkan ketukan petugas penjaga tidak dihiraukannya.

" Jongin. "

" Tunggu sebentar. ", Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Jongin.

Hingga suara gaduh itu terdengar. Klakson, ban yang berdecit, teriakan ngeri. Dan Kyungsoo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat sebuah truk berukuran sedang berguling di hadapannya. Nafasnya tercekat, matanya menatap ngeri bagaimana truk itu berhenti didepan mobilnya.

Mereka masih terlalu shock, atau mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri. Jongin malah menghela nafas lega dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerut bingung. Kyungsoo memilih mengabaikan Jongin. Ia segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berlari keluar.

Para medis yang lain segera menyusul. Kyungsoo dan beberapa petugas pria mencoba menarik supir truk. Tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah membuat Kyungsoo merasa ngeri. Namun setidaknya erangan pria tua itu menjadi tanda bahwa ia masih hidup.

Kyungsoo mencari Jongin yang terdiam seperti patung beberapa meter darinya. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari yang tadi.

" Siapkan operasi darurat. ", pesannya pada paramedis yang membawa pria itu masuk. Kyungsoo mendatangi Jongin yang terpaku menatap pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah.

Tangan Jongin gemetaran. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Meski ia tak tahu alasan mengapa Jongin terlihat begitu takut, Kyungsoo harus memaksa Jongin untuk segera sadar.

" Dokter Kim. ", panggilan pertama.

" Dokter Kim. ", panggilan kedua pun masih diabaikan.

" Jongin ssi. ", ia berteriak lagi dan akhirnya Jongin menoleh padanya.

" Kita harus memulai operasinya. ", Jongin mengangguk tapi tangannya masih gemetar. Kyungsoo yang berada di seberangnya mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan itu. Ia tak tahu mengapa Jongin sampai seperti ini tapi ia perlu menenangkannya. Tak ada dokter yang lebih hebat daripada Jongin untuk kasus seperti ini.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja. ", meski tak tahu mengapa ia mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo merasa lega karena kini Jongin terlihat lebih tenang.

...

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo kearah kerumunan. Hatinya mencelos melihat tubuh supir truk itu. Keadaannya sama persis dengan Kyungsoo. Pendarahan selaput otak akut. Ia ingin kesana, menggantikan Kyungsoo untuk membopong pria itu. Namun sayang ia tak sanggup.

Kakinya seolah lumpuh untuk digerakkan. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan menyakitkan. Jongin berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Namun yang ditemukannya hanyalah duri tajam di kerongkongannya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya. Ia berusaha keluar dari kabut putih tebal dikepalanya. Ia berhasil, namun menatap Kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah membuatnya merasa mual.

" Kita harus memulai operasinya. ", tatapan profesional Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja. ", ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum lemah, dan ia menemukan kekuatannya kembali.

...

Sesungguhnya Jongin tak bisa melukiskan dengan benar apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Ia lega karena bukan Kyungsoo yang berbaring di meja operasinya sekarang. Namun ia juga merasa bersalah setiap kali melihat pria itu.

Sebagai penebus rasa bersalahnya ia harus menyelamatkannya juga.

Operasi berlangsung dalam ketegangan. Jongin sedang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di otak pria itu. Namun tiba-tiba mata Jongin berkabut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menormalkan pandangannya lagi.

Semuanya baik-baik saja namun Jongin merasa nafasnya memberat. Keringat dingin keluar dari setiap pori-porinya. Pisau bedahnya jatuh ketika kepalanya terasa dihantam dengan sangat keras. Ia mengerang dan jatuh. Ruangan itu terasa berputar-putar.

Jongin merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo didekatnya. Memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Namun semakin keras Kyungsoo berteriak Jongin hanya akan semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

" Dokter Kim. Kim Jongin. "

' Do Kyungsoo '

Dan kegelapan membawa Jongin pergi.

...

Disebuah lorong yang semula sepi menjadi riuh dengan kaki-kaki yang berlari cepat kearah satu ruangan. Didalam sana, beberapa orang berpakaian putih menyerbu, memeriksa peralatan medis juga seseorang yang terbaring diam disana.

Bunyi 'pip' panjang menggema diruangan dingin. Menghancurkan dinding pertahanan dua orang wanita muda yang berpelukan. Merapalkan doa bagi yang terkasih untuk bisa diselamatkan. Namun harapan itu seolah menjadi kosong saat perawat yang lain datang membawa alat kejut jantung.

Salas seorang wanita tadi memilih keluar. Tak tahan melihat apa yang akan dialami sang terkasih. Sedangkan yang lain menghampiri satu orang lain yang seolah tak dianggap keberadaannya.

" Jongin. ", wanita itu menggenggam tangan Jongin yang dingin. Memanggil dengan suara lirih dan tersiksa.

" Ku mohon bangunlah. Ku mohon. ", ia tak sanggup menyelesaikan permohonannya. Tangisnya semakin pecah saat melihat tubuh sahabatnya dipicu dengan alat-alat yang asing baginya. Dan kali ini ia hanya bisa kembali berdoa. Agar sahabatnya kembali padanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hello...

Gak mau banyak cuap di chap ini... ini pendek bin absurd bin ngeselin... #salamdamaibung

Semoga kalian suka chap ini... TT_TT

Cus review ya...

Makasih buat yang dukung dan nunggu ff ini... aku sayang kalian. ..

Ada yang masih bingung ya, pasti karna appa nya Kyung bilang mereka tunangan lebih dari satu tahun..

Dua sama tiga juga lebih dari satu kan...hehehe mian aku ceroboh... tapi paksain aja kali ye...udah smpe chap segini...wkwkw

Always thanks to

itachi2409, unniechan1, pororo023, henna chan, irenasoo,pumpum, , diah, Soocy-Nim, kadi couple, rianita, kimkaaaaai, dinadokyungsoo1, mimi, kyungie love, avs1105, matcha, lovesoo, Insooie baby, DKSlovePCY, sarad15, rainaLee, bakkichot, nisakaisa, umma kyungsoo, kaisoomin, kimdegita88, chanli27, do 12januari, dwimeisy, drabble wookie, jongin bear, NN, ici, nct127, yixingcom, huang minseok, asmaul, khairunnisacho, xoxo0293, alxshav, audia605, mrswuhunhan, t.a, son of aphrodite, rahma736, kaisoo, zzz, ziyah kim, yixingcom, lee min ah, kim gongju,mamik, babytaaa, overdyosoo, , riaazzhh, overdokai, dodyoleu, parktaen,


	13. Chapter 13

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

.

.

.

N.B : cerita ini terinspirasi dari drakor " Time Sleep dr. Jin ", tapi hanya pada part awal. Alur cerita murni pemikiran sendiri. Rated berubah M seiring berjalannya waktu, dan gak jamin juga kalo bakal bagus. Karena aku masih baru, kalau ada typo, ceritanya kurang bagus atau susah dimengerti mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, jika cerita ini memiliki unsur kesamaan dengan cerita lain juga mohon dimaklumi, saya tahu cerita seperti ini cukup pasaran :D. Sekian cuapcuapnya, don't forget to review. Thanks a lot. ၊

Yang gak suka GS harap segera tutup cerita ini.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Ending Chapter

" **An Ending "**

Jongin berlari tak tentu arah. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya gelap. Udara sangat dingin hingga menusuk tulangnya. Namun itu tak membuat keringat Jongin berhenti keluar. Nafasnya tersenggal karena berlari cukup lama.

Ia seperti di kejar, namun tak ada orang dibelakanganya.

" Ku mohon Jongin. Ku mohon. ", suara itu terdengar lagi. Lebih dekat dari yang sebelumnya. Ia memaksa langkahnya lagi. Mencari darimana suara itu berasal.

" Jongin. ", Jongin berbalik. Dari kabut hitam, Luhan datang dan tersenyum padanya. Lama kelamaan sinar mentari yang hangat terlihat di belakang Luhan. Padang rumput yang hijau, pepohonan yang rindang, sungai yang jernih. Semua itu menggoda Jongin untuk mendekat.

Disisi lain, suara asing itu terus memanggilnya. Ia terjebak. Ditengah kebingungannya, Kyungsoo muncul dari balik kabut putih. Ia memakai gaun putih yang cantik, tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

" Jongin. Kemarilah. Kau terlihat lelah. ", suara Luhan semakin membuatnya lemah. Ia menoleh bergantian. Luhan terus membujuknya untuk datang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menatapnya sendu.

Kakinya menghianati hatinya. Ia berjalan kearah Luhan. Jongin menatap padang rumput hijau itu. Begitu indah namun terasa sangat hampa. Jongin berhenti, ia menoleh lagi Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

Hanya dengan itu seluruh sistem kerja tubuhnya bergerak tanpa di perintah. Menggapai Kyungsoo yang perlahan menjadi kabur tertelan asap putih. Jongin terseok, terpelosok dan jatuh. Ia terus menggapai namun sebuah jurang terbentang memisahkan mereka.

Tanpa ada pegangan, tanpa ada yang menolong. Jongin kembali jatuh dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung.

Ia menutup matanya. Menerima apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

" Sebutkan satu nama yang ada dihatimu Jongin. ", bisikan lembut itu membuat Jongin mengernyit. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Ia hanya perlu menyebutkan namanya sajakan?

...

Aroma khas rumah sakit terasa begitu menusuk hidung. Jongin ingin bangun, namun matanya terasa sangat berat. Samar-samar ia mendengar ada orang yang bercakap-cakap. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Jongin mengenali suara itu. Suara kakak laki-lakinya. Kim Jongdae.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jongin mencoba menggerakkan tanganya. Beruntung tangannya merespon.

" Dae-ya. Tangan Jongin bergerak. ", suara itu milik kakak iparnya. Kim Minseok. Kehadiran dua orang terdekatnya membuat semangat Jongin bangkit. Perlahan beban yang memberatkan kelopak matanya terangkat.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya lagi. Rasanya sangat silau.

" Jongin kau dengar aku? ", tanya Minseok. Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam tangan Jongin.

" Dae, panggil dokter. ", derap langkah kakaknya yang menjauh menjadi pengantar Jongin untuk bangun. Pertama sangat samar, ia harus memeras matanya agar kabut putih itu pergi. Jongin mencoba mencari sosok yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu. Ia melihat Minseok tersenyum lega.

Tak lama Jongdae datang bersama dua dokter yang ia kenali, tuan Do dan Dean. Jongin mencoba menahan Minseok tetap disisinya namun wanita cantik itu tersenyum menenangkan. Akhirnya Jongin menurut. Membiarkan tuan Do memeriksa keadaannya.

...

" Semua baik. Karena Jongin sudah sadar jadi tak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan lagi. ", ujar tuan Do. Senyum penuh wibawa itu ditujukan pada Jongin yang sekarang sudah lebih kuat. Ia duduk bersandar pada tempat tidurnya.

" Apa benar dia sudah baik-baik saja, ahjussi? ", tanya Jongdae. Tuan Do mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Jongin menatap waspada pada Jongdae. Kakaknya ini bisa dibilang ajaib. Ia bisa melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Kadang suatu hal yang sangat mengesankan dan kadang berbalik menjadi bumerang yang memalukan.

" Yak! Dasar bocah tengik. Bisa-bisanya kau pingsan tanpa sebab. Kau mau membuat semua orang kuatir? ", Jongin mengaduh saat Jonhdae menjitak kepalanya. Ia bisa melihat Dean menaham senyum lewat ekor matanya.

" Orang mana yang tega menyuruh tunangannya yang baru saja sadar dari koma menjaga orang yang pingsan padahal tak sakit apa-apa? ", mendengar itu Jongin seketika terpaku. Jadi apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

" Tunggu, berapa lama aku pingsan? ", tuntut Jongin meminta penjelasan. Minseok yang lebih tengang menarik lengan suaminya untuk mundur.

" Sudah sana. Wajahmu kalau sedang ingin menangis sangat jelek tahu. ", ucap Minseok mencairkan suasana. Jongdae menggerutu namun tetap mundur. Memberi ruang pada istrinya untuk duduk di tempat tidur Jongin.

" Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Tapi membuat semua orang panik. ", seketika ada bayangan, seperti mimpi, berkelebat diotaknya. Kyungsoo yang terbaring koma, ruang operasi, pendarahan otak, dan yang terakhir di lihatnya adalah tim bedah terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Satu kubu menangani pria tua yang tengah dioperasi dan yang lain mengerubunginya yang berada diambang kesadaran. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya sangat aneh.

" Jangan memaksakan diri. Lebih baik istirahat saja. Mungkin kau kelelahan. ", nasihat tuan Do.

" Lalu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang? ", baru saja tuan Do akan menjawab. Pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka. Kyungsoo duduk dikursi roda dan menatapnya. Merasa lega dan bahagia itulah yang Jongin rasakan. Ia menarik selang infus yang ada ditangan kanannya. Ia mengerang saat tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku.

" Duduklah. ", tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah ada disampingnya. Tersenyum lembut dan mendorong Jongin untuk kembali berbaring. Namun ia bersikukuh. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo duduk ditempat yang sebelumnya dipakai Minseok.

" Jangan memaksakan diri. ", Jongin mengangkat tangannya. Ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo namun ia urungkan. Kyungsoo melihat tangan Jongin yang masih mengambang diudara. Menyentuh tangan itu dan menempelkannya pada pipinya.

" Ini bukan mimpi. ", ucap Kyungsoo seolah mengerti pertanyaan dalam kepalanya. Tanpa peringatan, Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Ia sempat mendengar pekikan beberapa orang. Ia juga merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang. Namun ia memilih tidak peduli. Tak lama Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap dalam manik Kyungsoo yang masih membola.

" Terimakasih. Terimakasih sudah kembali. "

...

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo menatap Jongin karena bingung. Mengapa Jongin menciumnya, mengapa tatapan mata itu berubah padanya. Banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi mengurungkan niat Kyungsoo.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja? ", tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Ia dengar dari Chaeyeon, Jongin pingsan saat operasi berlangsung.

" Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. "

" Kau yakin? ", Jongin mengangguk. Ia tahu kapan dan dimana ia pingsan. Dalam bayangannya, itu bukanlah operasi Kyungsoo. Juga bukan sopir truk itu. Itu hanya operasi lain setelah Kyungsoo. Terasa seperti mimpi tapi kata suster Ahn itulah yang terjadi.

Jongin menghela nafas kecewa. Berarti kejadian seminggu itu hanya ia yang akan mengingatnya? Bagaimana mungkin jika mimpi terasa seperti nyata dan kenyataan terasa seperti mimpi? Apa Kyungsoo tak memiliki kenangan seperti yang ia punya?

" Ada apa? ", Jongin menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. Tak apa jika kenangan itu hanya diingat olehnya. Ia berjanji akan membuat kenangan-kenangan manis dengan Kyungsoo kedepannya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mengaku saat Jongin mengecup tangannya. Menguapi dengan nafasnya yang hangat. Terkejut ketika sekilas bayangan kejadian yang sama melintas di otaknya. Hanya saja tempat dan situasinya berbeda.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin lekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kembali mengingat ciuman Jongin tadi. Rasanya aneh, namun tak asing. Padahal ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Ia juga merasa aneh dengan Jongin. Pria itu sangat berbeda dari apa yang ia ingat terakhir kali. Kyungsoo mencoba mencari alasan dibalik perubahan Jongin. Dan yang ditemukannya membuat ia sedih. Mengingat sebelumnya mereka bertengkar, ia kira pasti hanya karena rasa bersalah.

" Makanlah. ", Kyungsoo melonjak saat Jongin menyodorkan sepiring apel padanya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengambilnya, menaruhnya tanpa dipangkuannya dan tak ia sentuh. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menyentuh kerutan itu namun ia tahan.

" Ada apa? ", tanya Jongin. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, melewati kepala Kyungsoo dan meraih ikat rambutnya. Sekelebat bayangan asing membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Ia menahan tangan Jongin yang hendak memperbaiki kucirnya.

" Biar aku yang melakukannya. ", ucap Kyungsoo terbata. Ia menguncir ulang rambutnya sambil berpikir. Kapankah seseorang menyentuh rambutnya seperti yang dilakukan Jongin barusan? Mengapa ia seperti pernah mengalaminya?

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? ", Jongin mengelus dahinya yang berkerut. Kyungsoo menggeleng. Namun semakin banyak bayangan-bayangan yang bermunculan diotaknya. Ia menggeleng pelan, bukan saatnya ia memikirkan ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk diselesaikan.

" Jongin ssi. ", Jongin terlihat tak suka mendengarnya. Kyungsoo jadi bingung apakah ia juga tak boleh menyebut namanya.

" Ini terasa aneh. Kau dan aku. Perubahanmu. Semuanya sangat aneh. ", lanjutnya. Jongin menunduk dan menghela nafas. Kyungsoo meremas tangannya sendiri. Cemas menanti apa yang akan Jongin jawab.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku? ", Kyungsoo mengernyit lagi. Bayangan kejadian yang hampir sama membayang diotaknya.

" Apa kau butuh waktu? ", Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. Tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ia seperti menonton film dari dua televisi yang berbeda. Dengan alur cerita yang sama namun dengan latar dan situasi yang berbeda.

" Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau yakin dengan keputusanmu. ", Jongin tersenyum. Mengecup keningnya dalam. Inipun tak terasa asing lagi baginya. Padahal ini juga pertama kali yang lain.

" Sekarang tidurlah. ", dan Kyungsoo tetap tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya sendiri. Bahkan sampai Jongin menghilang dibalik pintu.

...

Sore ini Jongin pulang terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo masih harus di rawat dirumah sakit untuk tiga hari kedepan. Ia sudah meminta ijin untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Meskipun nanti ia akan tidur di ruangannya. Ingat, ia sudah berjanji memberi waktu dan ruang bagi Kyungsoo untuk berpikir.

Ia hanya membawa baju yang nyaman, peralatan mandi. Mungkin nanti ia juga butuh hiburan jika merasa bosan. Ia sendiri sudah dinyatakan baik-baik saja.

Jongin berjalan ke ruang kerjanya, bermaksud mengambil tablet dan psp yang ia simpan di laci. Namun kotak kecil yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya menarik perhatian Jongin. Ia mengenali kotak itu dan dengan yakin menebak isinya.

Itu cincin yang ia beli. Cincin pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Mustahil tapi nyata. Ia menyimpannya dalam laci yang aman. Mengembangkan senyum untuk melanjutkan rencananya

Tak butuh lama Jongin sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Katakan saja ia gila karena mengebut tanpa ada sesuatu yang penting dan mendesak untuk dilakukan. Tapi bukankah Kyungsoo penting? Jongin mengendikkan bahunya. Berjalan dengan ringan ke ruangan Kyungsoo. Menyapa orang-orang yang ditemuinya dengan senyuman.

Jongin sedikit curiga melihat pintu Kyungsoo yang tak tertutup sempurna. Mungkin ada seseorang yang berkunjung. Namun melihat siapa orang itu Jongin segera menerobos masuk. Berdiri tegak di depan Kyungsoo seperti benteng yang tak tergoyakan.

" Jongin. ", seru Kyungsoo terkejut.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? ", geramnya.

" Kyungsoo ingin bertemu denganku. Tapi dia kecelakaan. Jadi aku yang datang menemuinya. ", jawab Sehun santai. Sama sekali tak terimidasi dengan tatapan tajam Jongin. Sangat berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengerut takut di tempat tidurnya saat Jongin berbalik menatapnya.

" Ada perlu apa dengannya? ", Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu dari balik bantalnya. Sebuah amplop dengan logo sebuah armada penerbangan. Jongin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Ia hanya akan melihat apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan dengan itu.

" Aku ingin mengembalikan ini. ", ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk.

" Sudah ku duga. Kau masih sulit untuk digapai. ", Sehun menerima amplop itu dan menyimpannya didalam saku jas mahalnya.

" Tapi aku masih membuka tanganku lebar jika kau membutuhkanku Kyung. "

" Kau masih punya muka setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo? ", desis Jongin. Rupanya Sehun sedikit terpancing. Pria pucat itu balik menatap Jongin tajam.

" Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? "

" Setidaknya aku tak sebiadab kau, brengsek. ", Kyungsoo menahan tangan Jongin yang ingin menerjang Sehun seperti banteng mengamuk.

" Jongin tenanglah. "

" Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku mematahkan tulang hidung mu. ", Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Menyerah. Menghadapi Jongin yang sekarang sama halnya dengam cari mati.

Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting untuk Jongin.

" Jika kau serius dengan Kyungsoo jaga dia baik-baik. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan Luhan untuk memisahkan kalian. "

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama terdiam. Kalut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Terlebih emosi Jongin yang tengah memuncak. Ia tak ingin hilang kendali dan menyakiti Kyungsoo.

" Tidak usah pikirkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Jika kau membutuhkanku aku ada diruangan ku. "

" Jongin. ", Jongin tak berbalik. Ia hanya berhenti ditempat menunggu apa yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan.

" Maafkan aku. "

" Kau tak perlu minta maaf Soo. "

...

Jongin bersandar pada tembok. Ia tak benar-benar pergi keruangannya. Ia butuh udara segar untuk meredakan emosinya. Tujuannya adalah atap rumah sakit. Disana ia bisa menikmati semilir angin sore.

Ia tahu seseorang mengikutinya, namun ia memilih diam.

Aku senang kau sudah sadar. , ucap wanita itu. Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia tak tahu apa yang wanita itu inginkan darinya.

Bukankah kau membenciku?

Awalnya begitu. Tapi kurasa tidak juga.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun. Wanita itu tersenyum lucu hingga matanya menyipit. Jongin terkekeh kecil. Berterimakasih karena kini emosinya benar-benar mereda.

" Aku sangat takut saat itu. ", Jongin tahu kapan waktu yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Saat Kyungsoo kritis hingga harus dipacu.

" Mungkin terdengar aneh. Saat itu aku merasa kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Jadi aku memohon padamu. Ajaib, detak jantung Kyungsoo kembali setelah kau menyebutkan namanya. ", kini Jongin tahu suara siapa yang terus memanggilnya itu.

Aku percayakan Kyungsoo padamu. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya. , ujar Baekhyun. Jongin kembali membuang muka. Untuk yang satu ini ia tak yakin akankah ia memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Ruang yang Jongin berikan jelas menjadi penentu, akankah mereka tetap bersama atau berakhir.

Kau hanya perlu meyakinkannya. , lanjut Baekhyun.

Bagaimana caranya?

Cari tahu apa yang membuatnya gelisah. Semoga berhasil.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Jongin kembali merenung. Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo gelisah?

…

Jongin menepati janjinya. Sudah dua hari Jongin menjaga jarak dengannya. Kyungsoo hanya akan menemui pria itu ketika jadwal dokter mengunjunginya, mengingat Jongin adalah dokter yang mengoperasinya. Kadang pria itu akan datang saatnya makan siang dan minum obat.

Jujur, Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin. Terlebih mimpi-mimpi yang ia dapat setiap kali ia memejamkan mata. Jongin yang manis, Jongin yang lembut, tawa Jongin, senyumnya. Berkencan di danau yang indah, pelukan Jongin dibawah bintang-bintang, ciumannya dan sentuhannya.

Kyungsoo mengerang. Wajahnya memanas setiap kali mimpi bercinta dengan Jongin muncul. Astaga, ia bukanlah wanita yang mesum. Sungguh. Tapi sentuhan Jongin terasa sangat nyata.

Kau belum tidur? , Kyungsoo terkejut. Jongin datang tanpa suara. Atau karena ia yang melamun? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tak yakin.

Kenapa belum tidur ? , ulang Jongin. Pria itu menarik kursi dan duduk disisi ranjang.

Aku hanya bosan.

Bertahanlah. Besok kau sudah boleh pulang bukan? , hibur Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya menggumam malas sebagai jawaban.

Apa perlu ku bacakan dongeng agar bisa tertidur? , goda Jongin. Kyungsoo tertawa karena ekspresi Jongin sangat lucu. Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan image cool yang selama ini ia sandang. Sedangkan Jongin lega melihat Kyungsoo tertawa. Beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo terlihat murung. Bahkan selalu melamun.

Kyungsoo. Apa kau keberatan jika setelah keluar dari sini aku mengajakmu keluar?

Kenapa ? , alih-alih bertanya kemana tujuan mereka, Kyungsoo malah menanyakan hal yang pastinya terdengar aneh.

Hanya ingin. Bagaimana?

Baiklah. , Kyungsoo terpesona lagi pada senyum Jongin. Tanpa sadar tangannya sudah terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Jongin. Pria itu sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Namun Kyungsoo enggan melepasnya.

Tersenyumlah. Kau terlihat indah saat tersenyum . , Jongin langsung panic saat Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya. Wanita itu mengerang kesakitan.

Ada apa? Mana yang sakit ? , Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Jongin.

Aku tidak apa."

Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Sudah larut malam. , Kyungsoo menurut. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun otaknya tak berhenti berpikir. Jadi kenangan milik siapa yang terus berputar diotaknya?

…

Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Kini Jongin sedang mengurus beberapa administrasi dan mengambil obat untuk Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sendiri tengah duduk termenung diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengamati lekat-lekat benda yang ia temukan di saku mantelnya tadi.

Sebuah gelang sederhana dari giok. Seingatnya ia tak pernah mempunyai barang seperti ini. Kyungsoo kembali memilah mimpi-mimpi yang menumpuk diotaknya. Ia yakin pernah memimpikan benda ini. Ia tertegun. Ini adalah gelang dari seorang nenek yang ia temui ditaman entah dimana.

Gelang kenangan yang diberikan mendiang suaminya. Lalu mengapa benda ini ada ditangannya jika itu hanya mimpi? Jadi apakah itu semua bukan hanya sekedar mimpi?

" Kyung, kau sudah siap? , suara Jongin menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Ia segera menyembunyikan benda itu lagi kedalam saku mantelnya.

Apa semua sudah selesai? , Jongin mengangguk. Pria itu berjalan kearah tas jinjing milik Kyungsoo dan memasukkan obat dan hasil CT-Scan nya disana.

Kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal? , Tanya Jongin sekali lagi. Kyungsoo mendekat dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Entah mengapa ia ingin memeluk Jongin. Namun ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Jadi ia hanya memasukkan tangannya kedalam mantel.

Kalau begitu ayo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, menghindar dari tatapan penuh selidik orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia tahu dari Chayeon kalau gossip pertunangannya dengan Jongin sudah menyebar. Tentu saja ia tak bisa menghindari tatapan benci para penggemar Jongin. Jelas saja mereka merasa dikhianati.

Menyedari kelambatan Kyungsoo, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo masih terus menunduk hingga ia tak menyadari Jongin berdiri didepannya. Ia sedikit oleng namun tangan Jongin menahan pinggangnya.

Kenapa menunduk? , Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas. Bukannya ia tak menyadari jika banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Tapi ia baru sadar jika banyak yang menatap benci pada Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya.

Tidak ada yang perlu kau kuatirkan. Aku ada disini untuk menjagamu.

…

Kyungsoo tak tahu kemana Jongin akan membawanya pergi. Tapi pria itu bilang tak akan terlalu jauh dari Seoul mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo. Padahal ia kira ia baik-baik saja.

" Kau tidak akan membawaku ke tempat dimana kita bisa melihat banyak bintang? ", tanya Kyungsoo.

" Tidak, ini masih cukup pagi dan tak ada observatorium disini. "

" Ah, sayang sekali. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa kesana? "

" Kemana? "

" Entahlah, aku lupa nama tempatnya. Tapi sepertinya didaerah pegunungan. ", Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya cepat saat Jongin menoleh kearahnya. Jujur ia tak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Mana mungkin Jongin bisa melihat mimpinya?

...

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke Naksan Park, tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh namun memiliki pemandangan yang indah. Ia bisa melihat tawa Kyungsoo lagi saat mereka mengambil beberapa foto lucu di Art of The City.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang romantis. Bahkan mereka tak malu menunjukkan kemesraan didepan umum. Seperti bergandengan tangan, berangkulan, bahkan Jongin sempat mencuri satu kecupan di pipi Kyungsoo saat tengah berfoto. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak protes, ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresinya yang tertangkap kamera.

Merasa cukup lelah kini mereka beristirahat di taman. Kyungsoo tampak menikmati pertunjukkan kecil dari pengamen jalanan. Jongin sendiri malah menatap Kyungsoo yang terus tersenyum.

" Apa kau lapar? ", Jongin menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo yang terkena angin kebelakang telinganya. Kyungsoo memeriksa jam tangannya. Sudah waktunya makan siang dan minum obat. Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Jongin kembali menggandeng tangannya.

...

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka dari kejauhan. Ia memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup. Bahkan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sangat tidak wajar untuk berpergian di cuaca seterik itu.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya setiap momen manis tertangkap mata indahnya. Ia hampir kehilangan keberadaan mereka saat ponselnya berdering.

" Luhan ku peringatkan kau jangan sentuh mereka. ", ucap suara diseberang sana. Luhan mendesis tak setuju namun ia tak ingin mengabaikan peringatan pria yang tengah menelponnya.

" Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menyerah sepertimu? ", sinisnya. Ia berjalan cepat memasuki restoran yang Jongin dan Kyungsoo datangi. Mengambil tempat disudut ruangan, tempat yang cukup tersembunyi untuk mengintai.

" Apapun yang kau lakukan itu semua percuma Lu. Kau akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri. "

" Urusi saja urusanmu tuan Oh. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. "

...

Kini mereka menikmati makan siang mereka di sebuah restoran yang menjual makanan khas Eropa. Kyungsoo tampak sangat bahagia dengan spaghetti miliknya. Ekspresi polos wanita itu ketika mengunyah membuat Jongin sepenuhnya lupa dengan steak yang ia pesan. Jongin bisa maklum, secara teknis ini makanan pertama Kyungsoo setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia tak mau berkomentar bagaimana buruknya makanan rumah sakit.

Jongin menyeka sisa saus di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Rasanya enak, pantas saja Kyungsoo seperti lupa diri.

" Apa mau tambah lagi? ", tawar Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeleng, menepuk pelan perutnya yang masih saja rata.

" Perutku sudah penuh. Kenapa kau belum makan makananmu? "

" Melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang. "

" Apa aku terlihat sangat rakus? ", Kyungsoo mengernyit menyadari sikapnya pasti sangat menjijikan. Jongin bahkan sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tawa yang bukan Jongin sekali.

" Kau terlihat menggemaskan. Aku tak keberatan membawamu makan di tempat ini setiap hari. "

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya. Jongin benar-benar sangat cheesy. Tapi pipinya memerah juga. Jongin yang sekarang bukanlah Jongin yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Itu sedikit membuat bingung harus bagaimana ketika berhadapan dengan Jongin yang manis.

Melihat Jongin tak juga menyentuh makanannya membuat Kyungsoo berinisiatif mengambil piring itu, memotong dagingnya menjadi berukuran lebih kecil. Menusuk satu dengan sepotong asparagus.

" Aaa. ", Jongin menumpukan kedua lengannya keatas meja. Mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan sehingga lebih mudah bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyuapinya. Senyum berbentuk hati Kyungsoo kembali terlihat melihat ekspresi kekanakan Jongin.

Jongin pun juga tak ingin kehilangan senyum itu. Beberapa kali ia rela berlaku konyol agar Kyungsoo tertawa. Melihat mata bulat itu melengkung ketika tertawa membuatnya ketagihan. Tak lama makanan Jongin habis, bahkan semua sayurannya habis tak tersisa. Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Jongin memakan buncis yang sumpah demi apapun Jongin benci.

" Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. ", ijin Kyungsoo.

Baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo meninggalkan mejanya, suara pekikan terdengar hampir diseluruh ruangan itu. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya berdiri dengan kaku saat ada seseorang menyiram wajahnya. Dari bau nya Kyungsoo tahu itu kopi.

" Luhan. ", Kyungsoo merasa Jongin berdiri di depannya. Matanya masih terpejam. Terlalu malu melihat bagaimana reaksi pengunjung yang lain.

" Jadi dia alasanmu menghindar dariku. Tak mau bertemu denganku. Bahkan kau memblokir nomorku. Apa dia penyebabnya? ", teriak Luhan. Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya, menjaga martabatnya sebagai seorang pria.

" Kenapa kau masih saja menggangguku. Kita sudah berakhir Luhan. "

" Tidak. Kita tidak akan pernah berakhir Jongin. ", tatapan Luhan beralih pada Kyungsoo. " Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jongin? Apa kau memakai jasa cenayang untuk menarik perhatiannya huh? "

" Jaga ucapanmu Luhan. Aku tegaskan sekali lagi kau dan aku sudah berakhir. Sejak kau meninggalkanku lima tahun lalu. Jadi jangan ganggu aku dan Kyungsoo lagi. Kau mengerti. ", Jongin menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan menariknya pergi. Namun Luhan seperti orang kehilangan akal berteriak dengan nyaring di tengah restoran yang ramai. Bahkan ia tak peduli pandangan kasihan pengunjung yang lain. Ia berlari mengejar Jongin dan memblokir jalannya.

" Ku mohon jangan begini. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik Jongin. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku gila tanpa mu. ", mohon Luhan. Lelehan air mata itu terlihat menyedihkan tapi Jongin terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

" Tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. ", ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Jongin tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

" Aku mencintainya. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa aku bayangkan bersanding denganku saat mengucapkan janji suci di depan pendeta dan saksi. Aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari, memakan masakannya, memakai baju yang ia siapkan, tidur sambil memeluknya. Aku ingin merawat dan membesarkan anak-anak kami bersama. Aku ingin terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo meski rambut ku memutih, meskipun aku akan berubah menjadi lemah dan merepotkan. ", tatapan Jongin beralih kembali pada Luhan yang menatap kosong padanya.

" Carilah seseorang yang juga memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadapmu. Daripada bersama seseorang yang kau cintai akan sedikit lebih baik bagimu untuk membuka hati pada seseorang yang mencintaimu. Seperti yang aku lakukan. Kau juga harus bahagia meski tanpa ku Luhan. ", ucapnya lembut. Tanpa kata Luhan berbalik pergi, tapi setidaknya Jongin lega karena sudah menyampaikan apa yang perlu ia katakan.

Jongin kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Mengambil saputangan dan mengelap kopi yang Luhan siramkan ke wajah Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itu tak berkedip menatapnya dan Jongin tahu pasti apa maksudnya.

" Apakah itu benar? ", Kyungsoo tak menyadari jika dirinya menangis. Suaranya sangat serak sehingga ia harus menelan ludahnya untuk menjernihkan suaranya.

" Apa ini mimpi? ", Jongin memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan menatap tepat pada matanya.

" Ini keluar dari rencana. Aku tak bermaksud melamarmu dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Bahkan aku tak membawa cincin untukmu. Tapi itu semua benar Kyungsoo. Aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku denganmu. Jadi, maukah kau mempertimbangkannya lagi? Untuk tetap bersamaku? ", Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, mencegah tangis yang akan pecah. Namun ia gagal, satu isakan lolos saat ia mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

Jongin sudah menyingkirkan segala kekuatirannya. Keraguan Kyungsoo pada perasaan murni Jongin untuknya. Ia kira Jongin akan memilih Luhan jika mereka dipertemukan dalam situasi seperti tadi. Tapi nyatanya meleset. Ia mendengar langsung jika Jongin memilihnya.

Suara tepuk tangan membuat keduanya tersadar jika mereka masih berada di dalam restoran. Jongin tertawa saat Kyungsoo semakin menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo jelas memerah sampai ketelinganya.

Bukannya segera pergi Jongin malah menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. Mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi lembut Kyungsoo. Jongin berniat menciumnya, dan Kyungsoo tak mau lebih malu dari ini.

" Jongin ssi, jangan bilang kau... ", ucapannya tertelan kembali. Jongin nekat menciumnya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna mendengar sorakan pengunjung yang lain. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mengabadikan momen manis mereka.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat. Jantungnya berdegup cepat karena bahagia. Malu-malu Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin. Tenggelam dalam pesona pria itu sekali lagi.

Mungkin mereka akan muncul di berita esok hari tapi mereka sama-sama tidak peduli.

...

Luhan berlari tak tentu arah. Ia sungguh malu dan sakit hati. Seharusnya tadi ia menuruti omongan Sehun. Ia terlalu buta menyangkal cinta antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang terpampang nyata didepan matanya.

Ia membekap mulutnya, meredam isak tangis yang menyayat hati. Hingga seseorang menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

" Sehun, bawa aku pergi. Bawa aku pergi dari sini. ", mohonnya. Ia bisa merasakan Sehun mengangguk. Dengan pelukan hangat Sehun. Ia merelakan Jongin dan cintanya pergi.

...

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama enggan berpisah. Kyungsoo terus menggenggam tangan Jongin meski ia sudah berada didepan apartemennya.

" Kau mau mampir? ", tawar Kyungsoo ragu. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan, wajahnya bersemu merah.

" Jika kau tidak keberatan. ", Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berbalik untuk membuka pintu. Dan hal tak terduga untuk Jongin saat ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Kyungsoo menerjangnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Terasa kaku, mungkin karena wanita itu gugup.

Sebagai pria sejati ia mengambil alih ciuman itu. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh wanitanya dan menempelkannya lebih erat. Ia menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Jongin melangkah maju, yang otomatis membuat Kyungsoo berjalan mundur.

Mereka tak ingin berhenti, tak ingin berpisah. Mereka rela menabrak tembok, perabot dan pintu. Jongin menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo dengan kakinya. Mendorong Kyungsoo agar lebih cepat sampai pada ranjang.

Ciuman Jongin semakin berani. Ia mengeksplor leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Menikmati setiap lenguhan wanita itu saat lidahnya menyapu daerah sensitifnya.

Mereka kepanasan, terengah-engah. Namun Jongin menghentikan aksinya. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin bingung. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, bibir merah dan bengkak, pakaian yang kusut. Bahkan satu kancing teratasnya hilang entah kemana. Melihatnya membuat nafsu Jongin meningkat.

" Bolehkah? ", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo tak menjawab dengan kata. Wanita itu kembali menarik tengkuk Jongin dan menciuminya dengan sensual.

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Ia pikir ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

...

Nafas yang memburu, aroma seks yang menggantung rendah di kamar Kyungsoo rupanya tak menghilangkan perasaan damai dihati keduanya. Kyungsoo berbaring diatas tubuh Jongin. Terlalu malas dan lelah untuk berpindah. Lagipula Jongin tak keberatan dengan posisi mereka.

Usapan tangan Jongin pada punggungnya nyaris mengirim Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi. Namun masih ada hal yang ingin dia dengar dari Jongin.

" Kenapa kau memilihku? ", Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Jongin yang memejamkan matanya.

" Tak ada alasan khusus. "

" Eoh? ", Jongin tersenyum mendengar nada manja Kyungsoo. Ia mengintip dari balik bulu matanya. Seperti yang ia duga, Kyungsoo tengah mengerutkan keningnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Jongin mencuri satu kecupan gemas dan ia mendapatkan pukulan sebagai balasan.

" Aku mencintaimu. ", jawabnya.

" Katakan sekali lagi. "

" Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. "

Jongin harus ekstra menahan diri saat Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan erat. Dengan tubuh yang masih sama-sama polos akan mudah baginya untuk menyerang Kyungsoo lagi.

Tolong siapapun ingatkan Jongin jika Kyungsoo baru saja sembuh dan masih butuh waktu untuk pemulihan.

Sebagai gantinya, Jongin mengubah posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Kyungsoo meringkuk dipelukannya seperti kucing. Dan Jongin tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Membiarkan wanita itu bersandar pada dadanya.

" Jongin, apakah kau pernah mengalami dejavu? "

" Aku tidak yakin. Kenapa? "

" Aku pernah bermimpi seperti ini. Kencan kita tadi pagi juga. ", Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap manik mata Kyungsoo yang berpendar cantik.

" Kau juga memimpikannya? ", Jongin mencoba jalur yang aman. Setidaknya ia tak akan terdengar aneh. Sungguh, mengetahui Kyungsoo memiliki ingatan yang sama dengannya, meski Kyungsoo menganggapnya itu hanya mimpi, Jongin sudah sangat senang.

" Hm. Kadang kita bertengkar juga. ", Jongin mengecup dalam bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Merengkuh Kyungsoo dengan lebih erat.

" Kyungsoo, mungkin aku tak bisa selalu menjanjikan kebahagiaan. Kadang kita juga akan bertengkar, merasa lelah dan jenuh. Tapi maukah kau melewati itu semua bersamaku? "

" Apakah perlu aku jawab lagi? Kau tahu aku hanya punya kata ya untuk menjawabnya. "

Irama jantung Jongin terdengar seperti lulaby. Perlahan Kyungsoo semakin tenggelam dalam rasa kantuknya. Menyelami mimpi indah bersama Jongin dan malaikat kecil yang semakin menyempurnakan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

END

Holaaaaa...awas diabetes...

I'm back with ending chapter...

Semuanya protes karna chap kemaren kependekan, iya saya tahu. Itu sengaja kok buat pancingan. Cz kalo jadi satu panjang banget...

Btw, pada bingung ya yang part akhir, tapi ada yg nebak dan bener... part akhir itu Jongin udah balik ke alur awal, jadi ceritanya masa sepuluh harinya Jongin semacem jalan buat nyelametin nyawa Kyungsoo yang koma. Part akhir chap kemaren yg di picu jantung jelas Kyungsoo.

Maaf kalo masih banyak typo, salah tulis dan kengawuran cerita.

And, aku gatau ini endingnya memuaskan apa gak... jangan baper sama sweet momennya kaisoo, jaga mulutnya biar gak senyumsenyum sendiri :D

perlukah buat sequel?

Emm ya, ada yang minta buat Jongin nyesel ya, maaf gak bisa di ff ini. Tapi mungkin aku bakal nistain Jongin di ff ku yg lain... wkwkwkwkw

Thanks a lot buat yg selalu baca, dukung, review, follow atau favorit cerita ini. Aku sayang kalian...

Sequel tergantung jumlah peminat dan permintaan ya...

Annyeong...

Big thanks to :

itachi2409, unniechan1, pororo023, henna chan, irenasoo,pumpum, , diah, Soocy-Nim, kadi couple, rianita, kimkaaaaai, dinadokyungsoo1, mimi, kyungie love, avs1105, matcha, lovesoo, Insooie baby, DKSlovePCY, sarad15, rainaLee, bakkichot, nisakaisa, umma kyungsoo, kaisoomin, kimdegita88, chanli27, do 12januari, dwimeisy, drabble wookie, jongin bear, NN, ici, nct127, yixingcom, huang minseok, asmaul, khairunnisacho, xoxo0293, alxshav, audia605, mrswuhunhan, t.a, son of aphrodite, rahma736, kaisoo, zzz, ziyah kim, yixingcom, lee min ah, kim gongju,mamik, babytaaa, overdyosoo, , riaazzhh, overdokai, dodyoleu, parktaen, kageOc, loupeu, , AAAgst, kaisooship.


	14. Chapter 14

**Back in Time**

KAISOO, EXO member, OC

T - M, GS

Author by rerudo95

.

.

.

.

" Beautiful in White "

Sequel of Back in Time.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah namun tak secerah hati Do Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah yang kesal, rambut di cepol asal, dan celemek melekat ditubuh mungilnya, ia menatap seseorang yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya padahal matahari sudah bersinar cerah di luar sana.

Sambil mengendap-endap, Kyungsoo membungkuk menatap wajah seseorang yang tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya yang polos sedikit mengurangi kekesalan Kyungsoo pagi ini. Pada akhirnya ia malah duduk dilantai, bersandar pada ujung ranjang dan menikmati pahatan sempurna Tuhan dalam wajah Jongin.

Rasanya masih seperti mimpi bisa memiliki Jongin. Mencintainya tanpa bersembunyi. Kadang ia masih bertanya pada Jongin apakah ini bukan mimpi. Dan pria itu hanya akan tertawa karena pertanyaan anehnya.

Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya ia mulai mempercayai hal ini. Mengingat sudah satu tahun mereka menjalin hubungan baru.

" Melamunkan apa? ", Kyungsoo mendelik tajam saat Jongin mencuri kecupan dibibirnya.

" Tidak ada. "

Kyungsoo memekik saat Jongin yang masih polos tanpa busana keluar dari gulungan selimutnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan membalikkan badan. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil menyumpahi Jongin. Sedang pria itu merasa heran dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Bukankah seharusnya wanita itu sudah biasa melihatnya telanjang. Mengingat mereka bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar memandang hampir setiap hari.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya. Jujur ia senang jika Kyungsoo sedang mengomel. Ia segera memakai celananya. Mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menggumam sendiri.

" Hey kenapa? ", tanya Jongin. Ia menahan tawanya saat merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang di pelukannya.

" Sana mandi. ", ketus Kyungsoo. Masih tak mau membuka matanya. Jongin malah semakin ingin menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia membalik tubuh wanita itu. Memegang sisi wajahnya yang memerah. Ia suka pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Terasa lembut ditelapak tangannya.

" Chubbyku kenapa eoh? ", mendengar kata chubby, Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya. Ia menatap Jongin sebal.

" Apa kau baru saja mengataiku gendut? ", Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di depan dada. Memincingkan matanya tajam pada Jongin. Siapa wanita yang tidak kesal jika dikatai gendut.

" Tidak. Aku hanya bilang kau chubby. "

" Sama saja. Sudah sana mandi. ", Jongin yang tahu jika wanitanya marah akhirnya mengalah. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo jadi sangat sensitif. Tapi ia pikir mungkin karena Kyungsoo terlalu stress dengan tugas-tugasnya sebagai dosen. Sudah enam bulan ini Kyungsoo menjadi dosen sementara di kampus milik keluarga Minseok.

" Hey hey, sebentar lagi kau akan meninggalkanku dan masih marah-marah padaku? ", pertanyaan Jongin membuat wajah Kyungsoo kembali melembut. Ia menatap Jongin dengan perasaan bersalah.

" Aku hanya akan pergi selama satu minggu. Jangan berlebihan. "

" Tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama satu minggu. Tidak bisa memelukmu saat tidur. Mungkin juga kau akan melupakanku saat disana. ", Kyungsoo mengusak rambut Jongin. Satu lagi perubahan Jongin yang mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat manja dan tak betah berada jauh-jauh darinya.

" Aku akan menghubungimu saat senggang. "

" See? Saat senggang. ", Kyungsoo tersenyum. Semenit yang lalu pria dihadapannya ini yang menggodanya, sekarang malah memberengut padanya.

" Aigo, bayi besar. ", Kyungsoo menarik kepala Jongin. Memberi kecupan manis pada bibirnya. Tapi jangan panggil dia Jongin jika tidak mengambil kesempatan langka ini. Ia mengambil satu langkah kedepan. Mempersempit jarak antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Jongin terus menyesap madu manisnya. Mengingat rasa Kyungsoo dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Satu minggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar buat Jongin. Ia pasti sangat sangat merindukan Kyungsoo.

Tepukan pelan pada punggungnya sebagai pertanda ia harus berhenti. Kyungsoo menghirup nafas rakus saat ciuman itu terlepas. Bibir dan pipinya memerah dan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo terlihat cantik.

" Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. ", ucap Jongin kembali membuat senyum Kyungsoo merekah.

" Nado. Sekarang mandi karena aku harus berangkat satu jam lagi. "

Jongin mengerang frustasi sekarang.

...

Jongin tak melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Kyungsoo padahal wanita itu sedang menggendong Daeul, putra pertama Jongdae. Seolah tak merelakannya pergi. Jongdae yang ikut mengantar istrinya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh, ia senang dengan perubahan positif Jongin. Tidak lagi dingin dan tertutup. Tapi Jongdae kurang suka dengan sifat manjanya. Itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

" Yak! Kyungsoo harus ke bagian imigrasi. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu. ", seru Jongdae yang mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Jongin. Ia menarik tangan Jongin yang terus menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyungsoo. Ia harus menjewer telinga Jongin agar pria itu mau lepas dari Kyungsoo.

" Hyung. Ini sakit. ", keluh Jongin. Minseok dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil dua kakak beradik ini. Mereka tidak berniat memisah, karena percuma saja. Jongdae sangat suka menggoda Jongin.

" Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Aku yang sering ditinggal Minseok saja biasa saja. "

" Berarti itu tanda nya kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Minseok noona. ", satu jitakan keras mengenai kening Jongin. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Jongdae. Minseok sudah tertawa cekikikan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk menenangkan Daeul yang kaget karena pekikan Jongin barusan.

" Sudahlah kalian ini. Tidak malu dilihat banyak orang? ", Minseok mengambil Daeul dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan menyerahkannya pada Jongdae. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat keluarga kecil itu. Meskipun Minseok lebih tua dari Jongdae, rupanya mereka bisa saling mengimbangi. Terlebih putra kecil mereka yang seratus persen mirip dengan Jongdae. Kebahagiaan mereka sempurna.

" Kau ingin punya anak juga? ", bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan keluarga kecil didepannya.

" Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat harmonis. Hah, bureopda. ", Jongin belum sempat menanggapi karena panggilan sialan itu menginterupsinya.

" Aku akan merindukanmu. ", Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk memeluk Jongin. Sekali lagi menghirup aroma tubuh masing-masing dan merekamnya baik-baik.

" Aku juga akan merindukanmu. "

Jongin dan Jongdae melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian dua wanita yang sangat mereka cintai. Bahkan setelah mereka menghilang dibalik pintu, rasanya Jongin dan Jongdae enggan meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

" Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah satu tahun tinggal satu atap dengannya. Kau tidak ingin menikahinya juga? ", Jongdae bergidik melihat smirk milik Jongin. Ia tahu adiknya ini pasti punya rencana.

" It's time to work. ", ujarnya lalu meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih menganga tak percaya.

Apakah Jongin bodoh? Ditanyai masalah menikah malah menjawab akan bekerja?

Eh, atau Jongdae yang gagal paham?

...

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Ini adalah hari keduanya di China. Ia baru saja pulang dari acara seminar dimana ia dan Minseok menjadi narasumbernya. Masih ada sisa empat hari lagi lalu ia bisa pulang.

Jujur, Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin. Ia sudah terbiasa mengawali dan mengakhiri hari bersama Jongin. Mengingat pria itu, Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya. Siapa tahu Jongin sudah membalas pesannya. Tapi nihil, tak ada satu notifikasi apapun pada ponselnya.

" Mwoya, dia yang ribut minta di kabari malah dia sendiri yang menghilang. ", Kyungsoo melemparkan ponselnya lagi. Lebih baik ia mandi dan tidur. Nanti juga Jongin pasti akan membalasnya sendiri.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Lengkap dengan piamanya. Ia hanya perlu mengeringkan rambutnya sebentar kemudian tidur. Namun ia tertarik dengan apa yang sedang Minseok lakukan sekarang.

" Ada apa eonni? ", tanya Kyungsoo. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ikut mengintip kearah layar ponsel Minseok. Rupanya wanita yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu tengah memandangi foto Daeul yang tengah berenang.

" Aigo lucunya. "

" Aku sudah merindukan mereka. ", keluh Minseok. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum. Jelas Minseok lebih tersiksa. Ia sudah menjadi ibu dan harus berpisah dengan anaknya jelas tantangan yang berat. Terlebih lagi saat ini Daeul sedang lucu-lucunya.

" Kau tidak ingin menikah? ", Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya cepat. Terkejut dengan pertanyaan Minseok.

" Tentu saja aku ingin. "

" Kalian belum pernah membicarakannya? ", Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia tersenyum kecut.

" Aku tidak berani memintanya. "

" Wae? "

" Terlalu memalukan. Aku ikuti alurnya saja eonni. "

" Kau ini, kadang pria itu perlu di pancing. Mereka lebih sering tidak peka. ", Kyungsoo tertawa. Menyetujui perkataan Minseok. Dan akhirnya rencana Kyungsoo untuk segera tidur batal. Ia menghabiskan waktu hingga lewat tengah malam untuk mengobrol dengan Minseok.

...

Kyungsoo terpaksa beristirahat sebentar. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa tidak enak. Ia memaksa bertahan namun gagal di pertengahan acara. Minseok segera menariknya turun dari podium setelah break siang diumumkan.

Kyungsoo bahkan memuntahkan apapun yang dimakannya. Padahal ia tidak punya riwayat sakit maag.

" Lebih baik kau kerumah sakit. Kau terlihat sangat pucat. "

" Aku tidak apa eonni. Hanya perlu istirahat sebentar. "

" Kau tahu aku bisa saja menelpon Jongin sekarang. Dan sudah pasti dia akan langsung datang kesini dan menjemputmu pulang. "

" Jangan eonni. Baiklah aku akan pergi. "

" Good girl. Bawa kabar baik untukku ya. ", Kyungsoo mengernyit. Tak paham maksud Minseok. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Kondisinya sekarang tidak mendukung otaknya untuk berpikir. Kyungsoo kembali menoleh kebelakang, Minseok masih berdiri disana sambil melambaikan tangannya. Senyum lebarnya membuat Kyungsoo bergidik.

Ini benar-benar aneh.

...

Bukannya kembali ke hotel dan tidur, Kyungsoo kini malah berada di toko kue. Sepertinya rumah sakit membuat mood Kyungsoo naik. Ia mengambil kue-kue manis dengan senyum cerahnya. Nampannya sudah penuh, tapi ia masih menginginkan kue yang lain. Terlebih melihat tiramisu kesukaan Minseok. Ia juga ingin membelinya.

Baru saja ia ingin meminta tolong pelayan, ada seseorang yang menawarkan pertolongan padanya.

" Perlu bantuan? ", raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah ketika melihat senyum itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tak pernah mendengar kabar Luhan. Dan kini ia bertemu dengannya. Sangat tidak terduga.

Luhan masih tetap cantik. Namun ada yang berbeda pada sorot mata dan senyumannya.

" Kau terkejut bukan? Aku juga tak mengira bisa bertemu denganmu disini. ", Kyungsoo membiarkan Luhan mengambil nampan yang dibawanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

" Aku tidak tahu kau kembali ke China. ", ucap Kyungsoo. Ia kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Mengambil tiramisu ukuran sedang.

" Aku langsung pulang setelah kejadian itu. "

" Luhan aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu. ", Luhan tertawa mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Jika memang ada malaikat didunia ini, Luhan kira Kyungsoo lah orangnya. Ia memiliki hati yang tulus. Tak memandang siapa orangnya.

" Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Jadi apakah kau memaafkanku? "

" Tentu saja. Bukankah kita berteman? "

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kuenya. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mampir kesalah satu cafee yang masih dekat dengan toko kue tadi. Mereka mengenang masa-masa lalu saat mereka belum dibutakan karena cinta. Ternyata masih banyak kenangan yang baik untuk diingat.

" Jadi apa kau sudah punya kekasih? ", goda Kyungsoo. Luhan adalah siswi yang populer dimasanya. Dan ia kira masih seperti itu. Jadi tak sulit menemukan seseorang yang mencintai Luhan.

" Tentu saja. Dia akan kesini, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu. Oh, itu dia. ", Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Dan ia benar-benar terkejut.

" Oh Sehun? ", tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang tersipu. Terlebih saat Sehun datang ke arahnya dan mengecup keningnya.

" Aw, manis sekali. ", ucap Kyungsoo. Sehun masih tetap sama. Dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Tapi sepertinya ia memiliki sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

" Hai Kyung. Lama tak jumpa. "

" Aku terkejut. Ternyata dunia tidak seluas yang aku kira. "

" Well. Sebenarnya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih karena dirimu. ", Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. Tertarik dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Ia beralih menatap Luhan yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Kami belajar banyak darimu. Bahwa cinta tak harus memiliki. Setelah kejadian itu kami sadar dan mulai melepas kalian. Kami mencoba membuka hati kami untuk orang lain. Tapi akhirnya kami terjebak dalam cinta lokasi. ", bagaimanapun Kyungsoo ikut bahagia mendengar cerita Luhan.

Cinta kadang terasa rumit. Butuh banyak pengorbanan dan proses yang panjang. Tentu saja tak hanya manis yang didapat. Kadang juga akan terasa asam hingga pahit.

" Kami akan segera menikah. ", Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun. Ia tak menyangka akan kalah dengan pasangan Sehun dan Luhan. Padahal menurut cerita Luhan tadi mereka baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih empat bulan lalu.

" Wow. Selamat. "

" Lalu kau kapan? ", dan Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

...

Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi Jongin lagi. Pria itu sudah berjanji menjemputnya di bandara. Namun meski Kyungsoo sudah menunggu setengah jam, Jongin belum juga muncul. Ia bisa saja naik taksi. Namun ia kuatir perjalanan Jongin kesini akan jadi sia-sia karena dia sudah pergi.

" Nona Do Kyungsoo? ", tanya seorang pria padanya. Pria itu memakai seragam hitam-hitam dan Kyungsoo langsung teringat pada film mafia yang pernah ditontonnya. Ia memegang kopernya erat-erat. Berjaga-jaga jika orang ini berbuat jahat, maka ia akan melemparkan kopernya.

" Ya. Anda siapa? "

" Saya Lee Jongsuk. Saya diminta oleh tuan Kim Jongin untuk menjemput Anda. "

" Kim Jongin? "

" Ye. Mari, saya bantu membawa kopernya. ", Kyungsoo yang heran hanya langsung menyerahkan kopernya. Toh didalam sana hanya ada pakaian dan peralatan mandi. Dompet dan ponselnya ada didalam tas jinjing yang dibawanya. Jadi jika sewaktu-waktu ia harus kabur, ia tak akan kebingungan.

Kyungsoo menganga melihat mobil dihadapannya. Sebuah Limousine putih yang mewah.

" Tunggu, apa ini tidak salah? ", tanya Kyungsoo.

" Tidak nona. Silakan masuk. ", Kyungsoo menatap curiga Lee Jongsuk.

" Kau tidak akan menculikku kan? ", Kyungsoo bisa melihat jika pria muda tadi menahan tawanya. Namun sikapnya sangat profesional sehingga bisa langsung mengendalikan diri.

" Tidak nona. Anda bisa langsung menelpon kantor polisi jika saya melakukan hal yang Anda takutkan tadi. "

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menurut. Serasa belum cukup dibuat kagum kini Kyungsoo disuguhi ruang luas dengan interior mewah. Bahkan ada coffee table lengkap dengan berbagai kue, buah bahkan anggur. Di dekat sofa, jika bisa dibilang begitu, Kyungsoo menemukan mini kulkas. Menghadap depan ia bisa menemukan televisi kecil.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela. Sejauh ini jalur yang ia lewati masih pada jalur yang seharusnya. Jadi ia bisa merasa tenang.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal. Mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisi itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah Jongin disana. Ia menekan tombol play dan ia melihat senyum Jongin yang sangat di rindukannya.

" Hai sayang. Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu. Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. ", Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat wajah frustasi Jongin.

" Aku sudah siapkan semua makanan kesukaanmu. Makanlah dan istirahat. Ku harap tempatnya nyaman. Sampai ketemu nanti. Saranghae. ", Kyungsoo ikut melambaikan tangannya. Setelah sadar itu percuma ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, semua kecemasannya langsung hilang. Ia mengambil buah anggur dan menikmatinya. Player secara otomatis memutar lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Sepertinya tidur sebentar tidak masalah.

...

Kyungsoo tidak banyak protes meskipun ia bingung. Saat ini ia berada disebuah salon. Para petugas wanita langsung menghampirinya. Membawanya keruang spa. Mandi susu dan mawar. Masker wajah. Manicure and Pedicure. Dan terakhir membawanya keruang rias.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat matanya menatap sebuah gaun di sudut ruangan. Kyungsoo tak bisa menamai gaun itu selain gaun pernikahan. Berwarna putih gading dengan hiasan mutiara yang cantik.

Ia menatap seorang petugas yang baru saja masuk. Ia ingin bertanya namun tak ada kalimat yang keluar. Ia terus membuka dan menutup mulutnya. Petugas tadi tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Apa sebentar lagi ia akan menikah?

...

Jongin bergerak resah diruang tunggu miliknya. Ia duduk, berdiri, jalan mondar-mandir. Jongdae dan Chanyeol sampai pusing melihatnya.

" Tenanglah. Kau membuat kami pusing. ", komentar Jongdae yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan adiknya. Meskipun ia juga mengerti mengapa Jongin bisa sampai seperti ini.

" Aku sangat gugup. ", jawab Jongin. Kini ia mengetuk-ketukan sepatunya. Membuat suara berisik yang sangat mengganggu. Ketiganya serempak menoleh saat pintu terbuka. Rupanya Minseok dan Daeul.

" Kyungsoo sudah datang. ", Minseok mendelik saat Jongin lompat dari kursinya. Ia tahu adik iparnya ini ingin berlari dan menemui Kyungsoo diseberang ruangan.

" Aku tidak boleh kesana ya? ", tanya Jongin polos. Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepala. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam rupanya juga gugup seperti Jongin. Ia membayangkan situasi seperti ini terjadi padanya kelak.

" Bersabarlah sebentar. Acaranya mulai lima belas menit lagi. Lebih baik kau siapkan dirimu. "

...

Jongin sudah ada di depan altar. Menunggu mempelai wanitanya dengan berdebar. Tangannya berkeringat semakin banyak saat musik pengiring pengantin dimainkan. Matanya terpaku pada pintu masuk. Lebih tepatnya pada tuan Do yang menggandeng putri cantiknya. Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak sanggup berkedip. Kyungsoo teramat sangat cantik di matanya. Gaun yang eommanya pilih tidak salah, sangat pas di tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Meskipun tetap saja itu terlalu terbuka bagi Jongin.

Mungkin karena mereka tak bertemu selama seminggu. Wajah Kyungsoo tampak lebih bersinar dari biasanya. Auranya sangat berbeda dari ingatannya terakhir kali.

" Kuserahkan anakku padamu. ", Jongin mengangguk mantap menanggapi tuan Do. Ia menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan rasanya Jongin hampir meleleh.

Kini keduanya menatap pendeta yang tersenyum. Mereka siap mengikrarkan sumpah.

Cinta sehidup semati.

...

Semua rangkaian acara sudah mereka lewati. Kini Kyungsoo tengah berada dikamarnya. Satu kejutan lagi, Jongin sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara Jongin mempersiapkan semua ini dalam waktu singkat.

Kyungsoo menoleh, menatap Jongin yang baru saja selesai mandi. Pria itu memakai celana piama yang senada dengannya, sedang atasannya Jongin memilih memakai kaos biasa. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sudah duduk ditepi ranjang. Mengambil alih handuk di kepala Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum menikmati usapan tangan Kyungsoo. Mendesah lega karena akhirnya kini ia hanya berdua dengan istrinya. Selalu ada desiran aneh ketika memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan itu.

Kyungsoo meletakkan handuk itu keranjang. Merapikan rambut Jongin dengan tangannya. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum. Sorotan bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua mata mereka tak bisa disembunyikan. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

" Gomawo untuk kejutannya. ", ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Mencium jari manis, dimana cincin mereka terpasang. Jongin menautkan jari-jari mereka. Tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil terasa pas di genggamannya.

" Terimakasih bersedia menjadi istriku. ", timpal Jongin.

" Bagaimana kau menyiapkan semua ini? "

" Ceritanya sangat panjang. "

" Aku ingin mendengarnya. "

" Bisakan besok-besok saja? Bukankah ini saatnya malam pertama kita sebagai suami istri. ", suara Jongin berubah seduktif. Kyungsoo tertawa dan memberikan kecupan pada bibir Jongin.

" Kau tidak lelah? "

" Tidak. ", Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Merasakan ciuman Jongin. Melepaskan semua rasa rindu yang mereka pendam selama seminggu penuh.

Rasanya belum puas jika hanya saling mengecup. Jongin mulai memainkan bibir Kyungsoo. Lidahnya menerobos mulut hangat Kyungsoo. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Kyungsoo melenguh saat Jongin mulai menghisap lidahnya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Jongin yang berada di pahanya mulai merambat naik. Meraba perut datarnya. Sentuhan itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada satu hal. Ia mendorong tubuh Jongin, melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Dengan tatapan bingung, Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo yang menjauh darinya. Istrinya itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas. Kerutan didahi Jongin semakin dalam saat melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia mengambil kertas yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menarik Kyungsoo untuk kembali duduk dipangkuannya.

Rupanya itu kertas foto. Jongin membaliknya dan mengamati lekat-lekat gambar hitam putih didalamnya. Bukankah ini...

" Usianya lima minggu. Dia sehat dan kuat. Ku pikir dia laki-laki. ", Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berekspresi cemas. Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya menanti reaksi Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri kehilangan kata-kata. Hatinya membuncah dengan perasaan asing yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Bahagia, terharu, bangga, tak percaya. Semua bercampur aduk.

" Jadi kau hamil? "

" Ya. Kau tidak suka? "

" Oh, Kyungsoo ku. ", Jongin menghujani wajah Kyungsoo dengan ciuman. Ia tak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain terimakasih pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa lega, rupanya Jongin menerima bayinya. Ia sempat takut jika Jongin akan menolak kehadiran bayi mereka.

" Kapan kau mengetahuinya? "

" Tiga hari yang lalu. "

" Saat kau bilang kau tidak enak badan? ", Kyungsoo mengangguk. Memeluk Jongin lagi.

" Jadi apa kita perlu menundanya malam ini? ", Kyungsoo tertawa. Rupanya Jongin mengkuatirkan itu.

" Kata dokter tidak apa. Seks masih bisa dilakukan selama itu aman. "

" Jadi bagaimana aman yang dimaksud? "

" Selama kau tidak memakai cambuk? Ku rasa tak masalah. Lagipula seks bisa memperlancar persalinan. ", semua kekuatiran di wajah Jongin menguap. Ia mengangkat Kyungsoo, membaringkan wanita itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

" Jadi apa aku bisa menambah jumlah janin? Aku ingin anak kembar. ", ujar Jongin. Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Suara protes Kyungsoo teredam, berganti dengan kecipak ciuman basah.

Dan mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu. Menikmati malam bersama calon bayi mereka.

.

.

.

END


End file.
